Naruto Choque de Realidades
by Kainthebeast
Summary: Mi primer fanfic, en donde veremos a Naruto que a través de sus sueños y una extraña luz descubre un nuevo mundo, y debe ayudar a detener a un conquistador que no solo amenaza a Konoha sino a todos los universos
1. Capitulo 01: La extraña luz

CAPITULO 1: La extraña Luz

Era de noche, estaba oscuro, dentro de esa oscuridad emergía una gran montaña, en la cual habían 5 cabezas esculpidas en ella, eran los lideres de esa aldea llamada Konoha, al parecer era un lugar tranquilo a pesar de haber sufrido muchas guerras en tiempos anteriores, la gente dormía placidamente, pero no todos, había un ninja que estaba preocupado, era un chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki, su preocupación era claramente, porque aun no había podido traer a su antiguo camarada Sasuke Uchiha, que actualmente, era un ninja renegado de la aldea, además había tenido sueños bastante extraños en esos últimos días

En su sueño estaba en un lugar desconocido, habían construcciones muy altas y de formas muy extrañas. Además en el aparecía una persona, pero cuando iba a ver su rostro despertaba. Al parecer esa noche iba a ser como los demás, pero no fue así.

Una extraña luz cayo del cielo en la parte mas alta de Konoha:

- Naruto: ¿Que fue eso?

Al parecer nadie se percato sobre esa luz, dudando un poco, Naruto decidió investigar por su cuenta, de donde provino esa luz

En ese mismo instante en otro lugar un extraño sujeto también se dirigía a la luz que había aparecido en su ciudad...


	2. Capitulo 02: El portal hacia otro mundo

Aquí agrego algunos personajes creados por mi, ya que con esto comienza el crossover que decidí hacer, así que de aquí a más adelante aparecerán personajes de Naruto y nuevos personajes creados por mi, que lo disfruten:

CAPITULO 2: El Portal hacia otro mundo

En una gran ciudad de NeoGormicus, pareciera que todos estaban dormidos, todos a excepción de 2 personas, que estaban combatiendo, un joven que se hace llamar Kainthebeast defendía a la ciudad de los ataques de Razer el Conquistador, que había intentado tomar la ciudad en ocasiones anteriores sin lograrlo, ya que muchos reinos habían caído ante el.

- Kainthebeast: Este es el fin Razer, tu plan fracaso nuevamente, ríndete y entrégate a la justicia.

- Razer: Eres un tonto, cada vez que me derrotas solo logras que me haga más poderoso.

En ese momento Razer recibía un mensaje telepático de una mujer.

- Voz Misteriosa: El día ha llegado, ya es hora de comenzar el plan maestro.

- Razer: Muy bien, entonces es hora de comenzar (Después de eso, Razer empieza a desaparecer lentamente)

- Kainthebeast: (Gritando) Espera Razer porque huyes.

- Razer: No estoy huyendo K, es solo parte de algo inevitable (Desaparece riéndose)

- Kainthebeast: ¿Qué significaran esas palabras?

Unas horas después Razer se reúne con la mujer que tenia la voz misteriosa, una hechicera que se hace llamar Unriamaj.

- Unriamaj: Al fin llego el día, la alineación estelar y planetaria estará completa, y gracias a eso podré usar un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso para abrir un portal hacia otros mundos mi señor, pero recuerda que este hechizo durara 1 semana, que es lo que durara la alineación

- Razer: Muy bien, entonces comienza hechicera con tu ritual, si esto resulta podré gobernar no solo este sino todos los reinos que existen

Unriamaj empieza a hacer una danza y recitar el hechizo del ritual, lo cual después de unos minutos, una gran ráfaga de luz cayo al suelo creando una explosión, poco después crea un portal de luz.

- Razer: Con esto comienza mi conquista final, vamos hechicera

- Unriamaj: Si, Razer-sama

Razer y la hechicera cruzaron el portal, el cual lo transporto a unas montañas, pensaban que no había funcionado el hechizo, pero de repente vieron a 2 sujetos, con ropas que nunca habían visto, usaban capas negras decoradas con nubes de color rojo.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, Kain investigaba el extraño portal, que se había formado, de repente una nueva explosión se formo dentro del portal, Kain se cubrió, pero ahora alguien venia saliendo del portal, era un joven entre unos 15 a 16 años de edad, de pelo rubio, tenia ojos azules y 6 marcas en su cara que asemejaban a los bigotes de un gato, y al igual que K estaba listo para combatir…


	3. Capitulo 03: De mundos alternos

CAPITULO 3: De mundos alternos

Los jóvenes estaban frente a frente sin saber que pasaba, pero sin dudarlo K decidió comenzar un ataque contra Naruto, pero Naruto decide defenderse.

- Kainthebeast: (Gritando) ¿Quién eres y donde esta Razer?

- Naruto: No se de que me estas hablando, y donde rayos estoy

- Kainthebeast: (Trata de golpearlo varias veces) No te hagas el tonto, dime para quien trabajas

Al ver que Naruto no responde decide sacar un Kunai, Naruto también hace lo mismo y empiezan a combatir nuevamente

- Kainthebeast: Por última vez dime como activaste ese portal

- Naruto: ¿Activar un portal?, ni siquiera se de lo que me estas hablando, yo vi una luz extraña fui a investigar y…

- Kainthebeast: Entonces como llegaste aquí

- Naruto: Como te digo estaba investigando y…

- Kainthebeast: Espera, mejor hablemos en otro lado, aquí puede ser muy peligroso, pero antes que nada dime como te llamas

- Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, cual es el tuyo y donde estamos

- Kainthebeast: Mi nombre es Kainthebeast, pero me dicen Kain, K o Shinobi Chileno y estas en Ciudad NeoGormicus

Kain y Naruto llegan a la casa de Kain, para explicar lo que paso, en ese mismo instante Razer y Unriamaj estaban frente a frente a los ninjas conocidos como Akatsuki

- Razer: ¿Ustedes son los ninjas conocidos como Akatsuki?

- 1º Ninja Akatsuki: ¿Quién demonios eres tu?, no pareces de por aquí, pero nos conoces bastante y además como nos encontraste

- Razer: Responderé todo a su tiempo

- 1º Ninja Akatsuki: Pues tu tiempo se acabo (El ninja saca una espada que llevaba en su espalda completamente vendada, pero el ataque fue interrumpido por otro ninja)

- 2º Ninja Akatsuki: Kisame, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?, no se como nos haya encontrado, ni se de donde viene, pero detecto una energía que nunca antes había sentido

- Kisame: Tienes razón Itachi, pero aun así debería explicar porque esta aquí

- Itachi: Tienes razón, ¿Quién eres tu?, y dinos porque te atreves a buscarnos

- Razer: Esta bien, mi nombre es Razer, he escuchado de ustedes los Akatsuki, y he venido a solicitar su ayuda

- Itachi: Una persona que no puede conseguir algo por su cuenta, no lo hará nunca incluso con la ayuda de otras personas, yo no estoy interesado en trabajos así…

- 3º Ninja Akatsuki: Pues a mi me parece interesante

- 4º Ninja Akatsuki: Lo mismo digo

- Kisame: Vaya, vaya, pero si son ustedes: Kakuzu y Deidara

- Kakuzu: El dinero controla todo este mundo Kisame, y para mi cualquier trabajo es bueno si uno recibe una buena suma

- Deidara: A mi no me interesa el dinero, pero me gusta mostrar mi arte a todo el mundo, ver como mi arte dura un instante es bello

- Kakuzu: Y de que se trataría ese trabajo

- Razer: Simplemente seria ayuda para encontrar un objeto y así poder conquistar los reinos que deseo, si me ayudan el pago será mas que generoso

- Kakuzu: Me parece bien, te ayudare siempre que reciba un buen pago

- Deidara: Yo igual, pero no por dinero sino por mostrar mi arte a mas personas

- Kisame: (Riendo un poco) Creo que lo encontré divertido, ver la muerte de mas personas, solo por conquistar, solo por eso te ayudare, vienes Itachi

- Itachi: No, gracias prefiero seguir buscando más Bijuus

- Razer: Esta bien, no importa, mi compañera más leal esta reclutando al 4º miembro, además tengo mi otro subordinado, estará protegiendo en otro lugar y luego se nos unirá

Mientras tanto en la ciudad NeoGormicus K y Naruto siguen hablando sobre lo que paso

- Naruto: …Y eso fue lo que paso

- Kainthebeast: Es muy extraño, primero el ritual, luego la explosión, después Razer y Unriamaj desaparecen en el portal e inmediatamente apareces tu por este lado

- Naruto: No se lo que esta pasando y tu

- Kainthebeast: Tampoco lo se, pero pienso que este portal y la luz que viste en Konoha están conectados de alguna manera

- Naruto: ¿Conectadas?, eso quiere decir que uno puede ir de esta ciudad a Konoha y viceversa

- Kainthebeast: así es, y si eso es verdad, tu aldea esta en grave peligro, tenemos que ir hacia alla, pero el resto de mi equipo al que pertenezco anda en una misión, solo soy un Chunnin. No hay remedio tendremos que ir nosotros dos por ahora

Kain y Naruto salen de la casa, y corren rápidamente hasta llegar el portal

- Kainthebeast: Ahí esta el portal, pero a que parte nos llevara

- Naruto: Ojala nos lleve lo mas cerca de Konoha, y sino yo te guió hacia alla

- Kainthebeast: Esta bien, vamos a Konoha

Kain y Naruto saltan hacia el portal sin saber a que parte los llevara


	4. Capitulo 04: La llegada a Konoha

CAPITULO 4: La llegada a Konoha

Naruto y Kain han traspasado el portal sin saber a donde los llevara, llegaron a un bosque

- Kainthebeast: ¿Qué lugar es este?, a donde nos llevo el portal (se detiene a mirar), un bosque, ¿Dónde estamos Naruto?

- Naruto: No lo se, creo que es (Naruto ve la entrada a Konoha), si no hay dudas, estamos en la entrada a Konoha, ese portal nos dejo en el bosque de entrada, mira hay esta la puerta así que… ¡AY! (Naruto recibió un golpe de una joven que empezó a discutir con el)

- Jovencita: Donde te habías metido Naruto, te hemos estado buscando durante horas, pensamos que te habían secuestrado los Akatsuki

- Kainthebeast: ¿Akatsuki?

- Naruto: Eres tu Sakura-chan, ah para de pegarme ya me duele (a pesar de eso Sakura le sigue pegando)… para por favor

- Sakura: Agradece que no te mande al hospital Naruto (Sakura mira a Kain), y el quien demonios es, sabes que no puedes traer gente desconocida a la aldea

- Naruto: Es que el es…

- Kainthebeast: Me llamo Kainthebeast, un gusto conocerte Sakura-san

- Sakura: Aunque se presente no me has explicado tu desaparición (Sakura seguía enojada, y estaba lista para darle otra golpiza a Naruto), dime que paso o si no

- Naruto: Lo traje porque pasaron cosas muy extrañas durante la noche, pero es muy difícil de explicar… (Naruto tuvo que parar de hablar porque K se reía mucho de el y Sakura), que te hace gracia Kain

- Kainthebeast: (Riéndose) Es que Sakura-san, me recuerda mucho a una de mis compañeras de equipo

- Sakura: (Sonrojada) En serio, ¿Por qué te recuerdo a ella?, acaso soy tan hermosa como ella

- Kainthebeast: No, no por eso, te pareces a ella en lo violenta que es con sus amigos

El sonrojo de Sakura había desparecido por completo, ahora había pasado a un enojo total, al punto que intento darle una paliza, Kain decidió empezar a evadirla, hasta que Naruto los detuvo

- Naruto: Ya basta ustedes dos, K no se supone que vinimos porque Konoha esta en peligro

- Sakura: ¿Qué estas diciendo Naruto?, porque dices que Konoha se encuentra en peligro

- Kainthebeast: Antes de decir algo Naruto, me gustaría que la persona que esta oculta en ese árbol salga de inmediato

Detrás de un árbol salio una 2º chica, tenía el pelo largo, unos ojos blancos, y parecía tímida

- Naruto: Eres tu Hinata, ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

- Hinata: Te andaba buscando N-Naruto-kun (con voz tímida), es que estaba preocupada por tu desaparición y Salí a buscarte por mi cuenta

- Kainthebeast: Escuchaste lo que dije recién

- Hinata: S-Sí, escuche que Konoha se encontraba en peligro

- Kainthebeast: Naruto, ellas dos tendrán que venir con nosotros, para poder explicarles lo que paso

- Naruto: Pero no deberíamos explicarles al resto de la aldea lo que esta pasando

- Kainthebeast: No lo creo, aun si les dijéramos a mí no me creerían y solamente nos ignorarían, lo mejor es que seamos solo nosotros por ahora, Naruto puedes llevarnos a un lado más alejado

- Naruto: Seguro, vamos por acá (Avanzan por el bosque hasta llegar a un río)

- Kainthebeast: Este parece ser un buen lugar (empieza a hacer posiciones de manos), ARTE NINJA: JUTSU DE CONVERSACION SILENTE (El jutsu creo una especie de onda alrededor de ellos), listo con esto nadie nos vera ni oirá

- Sakura: Conoces los jutsu a pesar de que no eres de por aquí, ni pareces un ninja

- Kainthebeast: En realidad soy y no lo soy, aunque suene extraño, yo no soy de este mundo, vengo de un lugar lejano…

Kain le continua explicando a las Kunoichis de donde viene, luego Naruto le explico de las luces y el portal

- Sakura: Déjame ver si entendí bien, tu vienes de un mundo alterno, buscas a un hombre llamado Razer que es un Conquistador de Mundos, el cual abrió un portal que lo trajo a Konoha, y crees que esta buscando algo

- Kainthebeast: así es, y el es muy peligroso, así que deberíamos tener cuidado

- Sakura: Si, claro y después que, veremos algún monstruo extraño (diciendo de forma sarcástica)

- Hinata: Aun si fuera falso, deberíamos buscar ayuda e investigar

- Kainthebeast: Ya les dije que no podemos porque… (Kain sintió una presencia que había sentido hace mucho tiempo) ¡Cuidado!

El grupo no entendía el peligro hasta que vieron el porque una gran bola de fuego iba hacia ellos, después de chocar en el suelo, se formo un gran aro de fuego, K vio de donde venia el fuego y vio a una jovencita que tendría unos 14 a 15 años de edad, con un gran bastón y rodeado de una extraña energía

- Kainthebeast: Esa técnica, solo hay una persona que lo sabe, Unriamaj sal de tu escondite

- Unriamaj: Esconderme, yo no necesito esconderme de ti Kain, ¿tanto tiempo sin verte?

- Naruto: ¿Quién es ella Kain?, la conoces

- Kaithebeast: (Enojado) Conocerla, ella es Unriamaj, es una hechicera, es la sirviente más leal a Razer y también… es mi hermana.


	5. Capitulo 05: Enemigos de sangre

CAPITULO 5: Enemigos de sangre

La bruja Unriamaj ha aparecido ante ellos para detenerlos, además Kain dijo que era su hermana, que es lo que hará Naruto y compañía

- Sakura: Tú hermana, entonces ella es una ninja

- Kainthebeast: Así es, pero no es una ninja completa, ya que ella decidió aprender el arte oscuro de la magia por obtener más poder, ella es una hechicera

- Hinata: ¿Hechicera?

- Kainthebeast: Hechicera, se le llama así porque sabe usar la magia, y puede usar los 4 elementos, además sabe el ninjutsu básico, así que es una rival de cuidado

- Unriamaj: Ruda, traidora, porque no lo dices mejor, di que elegí el mejor camino que en vez de los débiles ninja, ¡ah! Y veo que has hecho nuevos amigos (mirando a los 3 de Konoha), lastima que te tendrás que despedir tan pronto BOLA DE FUEGO (Crea una bola de fuego, pero Naruto la detiene con sus manos)

- Naruto: No se porque quiere matar a tu hermano, pero no lo permitiré

- Unriamaj: Y eso porque me detendrás

- Naruto: Porque conozco a alguien que por tratar de matar su hermano siguió el camino de la venganza

- Unriamaj: Lastima que no podrás conmigo, BOMBARDEO IGNEO (Esta vez había una gran explosión y llamaradas alrededor de ellos)

- Hinata: Quédense alrededor mío KAITEN (Hinata usa una de las técnicas Hyuga y comienza a girar rápidamente)

- Kainthebeast: Esas llamaradas son bastante dañinas, así que cuidado

- Unriamaj: No dejare a nadie vivo, GRAN INFIERNO (pero antes de lanzarlo nuevamente Naruto detiene el ataque)

- Naruto: Ya te dije que no te permitiré esto

- Unriamaj: Un joven de personalidad impaciente y que usa 2 tipos de chakra, tu debes ser Naruto Uzumaki sin duda alguna

- Naruto: Como es que me conoces

- Unriamaj: Tengo mis contactos, he escuchado mucho sobre ti, pero ya basta, tal como me presente es hora de despedirme de ustedes ¡TORMENTA RELAMPAGO! (Una gran cantidad de rayos cayo sobre ellos)

- Naruto: Debo detenerlo FUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN (El rayo y el Shuriken de viento chocaron haciendo un estallido)

- Unriamaj: Esta vez se acabo tu suerte rubiecito HIDRODESTRUCCION (Ahora aparecen unas torres de agua alrededor), esta vez no tienen donde escapar

- Kainthebeast: Pero yo si hermanita (Kain estaba detrás de Unriamaj y la detuvo cortando su bastón), ahora dime de una vez que es lo que busca Razer

- Razer: No quieres que te lo diga yo (Razer estaba encima de un árbol mirándolos, pero en el momento que el grupo iba a atacar) H.M.1 (Traducción: Hold Movement 1) (Apenas dijo eso todos quedaron paralizados) Si no puedes detener algo tan simple, no es necesario decirte nada, así que es mejor que regreses a la ciudad REPELIUS X

Naruto y los demás fueron transportados como un imán hacia el portal, además Razer decidió bloquear el portal

- Razer: Que débil eres, como dejaste que ese chico te dañara con esa técnica

- Unriamaj: Tú sabes como es mi hermano

- Razer: No me refería a tu hermano, me refería a Naruto

- Unriamaj: De que estas hablando, pero si el no me toco… (Tuvo que parar de hablar y sabía porque, tenía daño en su brazo derecho, al parecer el FUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN lo alcanzo durante la explosión)…ese maldito me daño durante la explosión, no se lo perdonare

- Razer: Te confiaste demasiado hechicera, y a causa de eso resultaste herida

- Voz Misteriosa: Y ella se supone que es la más leal de tus sirvientes y sin embargo fue herida fácilmente, es muy débil

- Unriamaj: ¡OH!, es una lastima que no hayas participado, así hubieras visto a tus viejos amigos, después de todo, abandonaste todo por seguir tu camino Sasuke Uchiha

- Sasuke: A mi no me importa lo que haya abandonado, mientras pueda cumplir mi destino haré todo lo que sea necesario, además tu señor me ofreció algo que no podía rechazar, solo por eso me uní a ustedes

- Unriamaj: Esta bien, pero ya no debes preocuparte por ellos Razer-sama, los mandaste de vuelta a la ciudad y dudo que puedan regresar hacia acá

- Razer: Mas te vale hechicera, pero para estar seguros avisare a Agoroth que se encargue de ellos, y ahora a buscar el objeto que falta…


	6. Capitulo 06: Los Olvidados

Capitulo 6: Los Olvidados

Naruto, Kain y los demás habían sido enviados nuevamente a ciudad NeoGormicus por culpa del hechizo de Razer y su equipo

- Kainthebeast: Razer desgraciado, nos pillo desprevenidos y nos mando de regreso, hay que volver a Konoha pronto

- Naruto: No podemos pasar, al parecer esta sellada desde el otro lado

- Hinata: (Mirando la ciudad) ¿En donde estamos?, este lugar es bastante extraño

- Kainthebeast: (Tranquilizándose) Esta es ciudad NeoGormicus, mi ciudad de origen, en otras palabras, este es el mundo donde pertenezco

- Sakura: Ahora si que les creo completamente (Sakura miraba los edificios, que aunque se parecían a Konoha, eran mucho más altos)

- Naruto: Entonces que haremos, hay que regresar a Konoha pronto, para detener a ese tal Razer y a su equipo

- Kainthebeast: Concuerdo contigo Naruto, pero antes debemos averiguar sobre esos portales y que es lo que trama Razer

- Naruto: Y conoces a alguien que nos ayude

- Kainthebeast: Si, hay un grupo al que pertenecía y puede que sepa sobre lo que esta pasando

- Sakura: Te refieres a algunos de los miembros del equipo que hablabas en Konoha

- Kainthebeast: No, ellos están en una misión, a los que vamos a buscar se hacen llamar Los Olvidados

- Hinata: ¿Los Olvidados?, suena como Ninjas Renegados

- Kainthebeast: No Hinata, Los Olvidados eran un grupo de guerreros que ayudaban a detener conflictos peligrosos, que tenían un total de 4 miembros incluyéndome

- Naruto: Y sabes donde están ellos

- Kainthebeast: Se donde esta uno, el debe saber sobre los portales, pero el que debe saber mucho será muy difícil encontrarlo

- Sakura: Bueno, no creo que tengamos muchas opciones, puedes llevarnos con el K

- Kainthebeast: Claro, vamos

El grupo comienza a avanzar, mientras avanzan, los miembros de Konoha se sorprenden de las diferencia entre Konoha y ciudad NeoGormicus, hasta que finalmente llegan a una casa roja rodeada por una reja, Kain toca el timbre y una voz comienza a hablar

- Voz Misteriosa: ¿Quién eres y cuales son tus intenciones?

- Kainthebeast: Dxdiego soy yo Kain, he venido para solicitar tu ayuda sobre algunas cosas extrañas que han sucedido en estos días

- Dxdiego: Esta bien, pueden pasar

Inmediatamente la reja se abrió, y entraron por la puerta, al pasar a la casa vieron que era mas grande por dentro que por fuera, y vieron a un joven que se supone era Dxdiego

- Dxdiego: Bienvenidos a mi morada, jóvenes viajeros del tiempo-espacio, supongo que las dudas que tienen son referente al portal y la unión de esos mundos cierto

- Kainthebeast: Como siempre tiene razón amigo mío, que es lo que sabes sobre los portales

- Dxdiego: Todo a su debido tiempo, primero deberían descansar y comer algo, después conversar sobre esto

- Kainthebeast: Tienes razón, chicos lo siento por apresurarlos tanto, vamos a tomar algo, descansamos y luego seguimos con esto

- Todos: Esta bien

El grupo fue a tomar y comer algo, y después de eso le explicaron a Dxdiego lo que paso

- Dxdiego: …Y después de que los mandaran de vuelta, no pudieron entrar nuevamente

- Naruto: Exactamente

- Kainthebeast: ¿Qué crees que esta pasando Dx?

- Dxdiego: No lo se, he estado investigando sobre una alineación estelar que se da cada 2000 años

- Kainthebeast: Crees que esa alineación tenga que ver algo con los portales

- Dxdiego: Probablemente, incluso creo que con ese suceso se abrieron los portales, e incluso diría que se podría abrir uno nuevo

- Hinata: Pero cuanto se demorara

- Dxdiego: No lo se, no hay posibilidad de que diga cuanto tiempo demore, pero les diré que la alineación dura 1 semana, en ese tiempo hay que abrir un portal y detener a Razer y sus secuaces

- ?: Cosa que no sucederá (Alguien hablo y se escucho una explosión)

- Dxdiego: Alguien nos ataca, base activa modo defensivo

- Sakura: ¿Qué son esas cosa? (vio una cosas de metal que explotaban al contacto)

- Kainthebeast: Esas son balas de metralla trucadas, solo hay alguien que usa esas balas y tiene sed de sangre, es Agoroth


	7. Capitulo 07: El tirador y La chica

CAPITULO 7: El tirador y la chica del ojo blanco

Agoroth aparece frente al equipo para detenerlos de una buena vez

- Dxdiego: Así que Agoroth los viene persiguiendo, no permitiré que los destruya, base activa código: T-DEF

- Naruto: Ese Agoroth, ¿Quién es? Es un sirviente de Razer

- Kainthebeast: Así es, Agoroth es conocido por ser uno de los mejores tiradores de Razer, además de ser uno de los mas leales a el, sus tiros son muy precisos, así que tendremos que ser cuidadosos de cómo atacar

- Sakura: Entonces permítenos ayudar, puede que no sepamos mucho, pero les ayudare con mis técnicas curativas

- Hinata: Yo también ayudare, mi Byakugan me permite ver en distintas partes, incluso los puntos débiles del oponente

- Dxdiego: Si vamos todos, solo estorbaríamos, hagámoslo así: Hinata, Naruto y yo iremos afuera combatir, Kain te puedes quedar investigando más sobre la alineación, Sakura quédate acá necesitaremos alguien que nos sane en caso de emergencia

- Kainthebeast: Esta bien, déjanos esto a nosotros y cuídense

- Dxdiego: Entonces Naruto, Hinata adelante

Los tres jóvenes salen de la base para enfrentar al tirador

- Agoroth: Así que al fin salieron y creen que podrán detenerme ustedes tres, tontos, lo único que están logrando es acercarse más a su muerte

- Naruto: Lo único que me carga más es un tipo creído por su poder, Hinata cúbrenos nosotros nos encargaremos de el

- Hinata: Muy bien ¡BYAKUGAN! (Sus ojos se habían activado mostrando una mirada mas seria), listo yo me encargare de la visión de sus técnicas

- Dxdiego: Déjenme ir primero (Sacando su espada), yo ya he peleado con el JYUUNI DRAGON CLAWS (La espada se convirtió en 12 pequeñas cuchillas) vayan contra el enemigo

- Agoroth: Muy lento (El ya había sacado una metralla y disparo varias balas bastante rápido, las balas rebotaron con las cuchillas a excepción de dos balas que iban directo a Naruto y a Dxdiego)

- Hinata: Naruto el ataque es por la derecha, Dxdiego por el centro

Ambos esquivaron los impactos, Agoroth se sorprendió de cómo evitaron los ataques, pero pensó que lo esquivaron por coincidencia

- Agoroth: A ver si pueden esquivar estas (Saca una segunda metralla, y disparaba mas rápido que antes), mis balas están arregladas para poder derrotar a un ejercito entero

- Hinata: Esos tiros son muy rápidos y tienes explosivos dentro, evítenlas a toda costa

- Dxdiego: Esta bien, gracias Hinata-sa… ¡Oh no! Es una trampa (del suelo donde impactaron las balas, salían unas cuerdas de color azul)

- Naruto: Salen por todas partes, ¿Qué tipo de red es esta?

- Hinata: Estuvo cerca (Hinata había evitado las redes gracias al BYAKUGAN)

- Agoroth: Ya me suponía que había algo raro, tu ojo puede ver mis balas a la misma velocidad que mis disparos, bueno ahora ya no están ellos dos así que terminare contigo de una vez

- Naruto: Eres un cobarde, como te atreves a pelear con una mujer

- Hinata: Naruto, gracias por preocuparte, pero me gustaría combatir por mi cuenta

- Naruto: Pero Hinata (Naruto se detuvo porque vio la mirada de decisión de Hinata), esta bien Hinata, pero cuídate

- Hinata: Muy bien, atrévete a disparar, yo detendré todos tus ataques

- Agoroth: Si eso es lo que quieres ALPHA BULLETS (Nueve disparos salieron de su arma)

- Hinata: Ya te tengo, KAITEN (Hinata comenzó a rotar e hizo que las balas fueran expulsadas)

- Agoroth: Nada mal pequeña, pero no bastara con evitarlas BETA BULLETS (Salieron 6 disparos más)

- Hinata: KAITEN (Hinata intento repelerlas nuevamente, pero esta vez las balas seguían siguiéndola) ¿Qué?

- Agoroth: Estas balas son distintas, tienen la habilidad de que detectan al enemigo lo perseguirán hasta impactarlos

- Hinata: Entonces tendré que atacarte directamente (Hinata comienza a correr directamente hacia Agoroth)

- Agoroth: Eres una tonta, solamente lograras que te dañe más GAMMA BULLETS (Esta vez salieron 3 balas, pero estas resplandecían)

- Hinata: Eso es lo que esperaba (Hinata salto las balas, de tal forma que hizo que las balas BETA y GAMMA chocaran entre ellos destruyéndose) y ahora que estas descubierto DOBLE PUÑO DE LEON (Hinata le da un golpe en el estomago hiriéndolo)

- Agoroth: Desgraciada, ahora si que te matare (Sacando u rifle) OMEGA BULLE… (Pero estaba siendo apuntado con algo)

- Dos voces misteriosas: Ni se te ocurra disparar

Habían dos personas estaban apuntando a Agoroth, ¿Quiénes serán estos aliados?


	8. Capitulo 08: Los 3 grandes artes

CAPITULO 8: Los tres grandes artes

Dos personas rodean a Agoroth serán aliados o enemigos

- Agoroth: Vaya, vaya hace mucho que no tengo una reunión tan divertida

- Hombre Misterioso: (Apuntaba a Agoroth con una pistola en la cabeza) Baja el arma y ríndete

- Mujer Misteriosa: (Ella apuntaba al corazón con una flecha) Hazlo o sino dispararemos

- Agoroth: Esta bien, se cuando retirarme, es mejor irme que enfrentarme a 7 de ustedes, además esa chica (Refiriéndose a Hinata) me gano en buena ley, solo me descontrole un poco, pero recuerden que fue un entrenamiento, cuando Razer-sama encuentre los 3 tesoros el mundo cambiara completamente (y luego de eso desapareció)

- Hinata: ¿Los 3 tesoros?, de que estará hablando

- Dxdiego: No lo se, al fin puedo liberarme las redes se están disipando, pero antes debo darles las gracias es un gusto volver a verlos Aura y Agrronzalo

- Agrronzalo: Había sentida una presencia extraña, pero nunca pensé que serias tu el que estaba peleando y ellos quienes son

- Aura: Se llaman Naruto y Hinata, viven en un lugar llamado Konoha, al parecer Kain y una chica llamada Sakura están dentro de la base

- Naruto: (Ya liberado de las redes) ¿Y como sabes tanto de nosotros?

- Dxdiego: Es que Aura tiene la habilidad de leer las mentes, además de ser arquera, Agrronzalo es un tirador experto, pero eso mejor se los explico dentro de la base

Y así el grupo entra a la base, K no puede creer que los otros dos miembros de Los Olvidados estén ahí

- Kainthebeast: Es un gusto volver a verlos amigos, Los Olvidados nuevamente se han reunido

- Naruto: Me gustaría decirle algo a ustedes dos (mirando a Aura y Agrronzalo), gracias por rescatarnos

- Agrronzalo: Ya habrá tiempo para eso después, K hemos a avisarte sobre los planes de Razer, sabes algo de su plan

- Kainthebeast: Por ahora lo único que se es que esta en las tierras de donde vienen Naruto y compañía, estuvimos ahí, pero Razer nos expulso con una técnica de Repulsión hasta acá

- Aura: Pero sabes lo que esta buscando

- Kainthebeast: Aun no, acaso ustedes saben lo que busca

- Agrronzalo: así es, has oído hablar de "los 3 grandes artes"

- Hinata: Acaso has dicho "los 3 grandes artes"

- Naruto: Hinata, acaso sabes algo sobre esto

- Hinata: Bueno, mi padre me ha contado algo sobre: La fuerza, Los Elementos y Las Ilusiones

- Aura: Vaya Hinata, si que te acercas al tema en cuestión, pues si los 3 grandes artes tiene referencia a lo que dice Hinata

- Naruto: Y que son exactamente esos tesoros

- Aura: Los 3 grandes artes representan las 3 principales disciplinas las cuales son: Las Artes Marciales, La Magia y El Ninjitsu

- Agrronzalo además cada uno de estos representa algo importante: Las artes marciales representan la fuerza, el valor y el honor; La magia representa el conocimiento, la sabiduría y los elementos; finalmente El ninjitsu representa las ilusiones y el balance entre estas 2 artes nombradas

- Naruto: Y que pasaría si uno obtiene los 3 artes

- Aura: El que aprenda los 3 artes, se convierte en el guerrero definitivo

- Kainthebeast: Entonces debemos detener a Razer pronto, y donde están esos tesoros

- Aura: Ese es el problema, no sabemos donde están ni como son, pero tendremos que ir a Konoha, ya que Razer fue hasta allá, así que debe estar uno de los tesoros allá

- Sakura: Y por que crees que esta allá, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver

- Aura: En realidad si tiene que ver, respóndeme esto ¿Qué es lo que le enseñan a ustedes los ninjas?

- Sakura: Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu (Sakura se quedo pensativa hasta que al fin capto) no me digas que…

- Aura: así es, esas estilos que nombras, son los mismos estilos que los tesoros, solo cambiaron los nombres es por eso que los ninjas son hábiles en los combates, así que debemos ir a Konoha, creo que podré abrir un nuevo portal a Konoha, pero una vez entremos no podremos salir hasta que terminemos con esto, el único problema es que actualmente Razer se alió con un grupo de ninjas llamado Akatsuki

- Naruto ¡Akatsuki!

- Kainthebeast: Los conoces Naruto

- Sakura: Si los conocemos, son un grupo de ninjas renegados de clase S, son tan peligrosos que los buscan vivo o muerto

- Aura: Y es por eso que tenemos una gran desventaja, y es por eso que decidí equilibrar un poco las cosas y traje a dos aliados más

De las sombras aparecieron dos ninjas más que hicieron que Naruto, Sakura y Hinata se alegraran de verlos


	9. Capitulo 09: Retorno

CAPITULO 9: Retorno

- Naruto y Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei que hacen hache

- Kakashi: Axial que estaban aquí, bueno ya me extrañaba que hubieran desaparecido tan misteriosamente

- Kainthebeast: (Mira a Guy-sensei y dice en su mente "Se viste mas raro que yo con mi traje de Ninja negro") Y como los trajiste Aura, no se supone que no podemos traer más gente porque afectaría más a los mundos

- Aura: Si lo se, pero no nos queda más que arriesgarnos, además ellos saben como pelear con Akatsuki

- Kakashi: Eso es verdad, además le hemos dicho a la Hokage lo sucedido, al principio no nos creyó, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella nos dijo que dirá a Konoha que estamos en una misión nosotros 5, así que ya no se preocupen

- Guy: Ahora que ya explicamos lo sucedido, que es lo que debemos hacer

- Aura: Primero que nada, prepararnos para ir a Konoha, probablemente el tesoro del Ninjitsu este allá, los otros dos tesoros aun no sabemos su localización, así que debemos llevar todo lo básico para sobrevivir, esta misión debemos terminarla en lo que queda de tiempo, que son 6 días con 1 hora, el portal estará listo en unos minutos mas, una vez entremos no habrá regreso hasta terminar la misión entendido

- Todos: Si esta bien

- Aura: El portal se esta abriendo (nuevamente una gran torre de luz se aparecía ante ellos) HORDEM ACUTIVA PURTARE DESITO KONOHA (Mientras decía esa frase el portal mostraba un lugar en si) ya esta listo adelante

Todos entraron al portal, y habían caído nuevamente al bosque que estaba en la entrada de Konoha

- Naruto: Hemos vuelto (Naruto tuvo que parar de hablar porque Kakashi se lo dijo)

- Kakashi: Recuerden que estamos en una misión, así que nadie de Konoha nos debe ver

- Guy: Bien dicho, ahora donde esta ese tesoro, nosotros no sabemos donde esta

- Aura: Detectare la energía de Razer (empieza a usar sus poderes telepáticos), esta cerca de aquí, a unos 2 Km. de aquí, hacia el norte

- Kisame: Miren lo que hemos encontrado

- Kakuzu: Un grupo de ingenuos que cree que puede detener esto

- Deidara: Y miren el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi también va con ellos, que buena suerte, matemos a esos tipos, y nos llevamos al Jinchuuriki también

- Kakashi: Esas voces ¡Akatsuki!

Akatsuki aparece ante ellos para detenerlos, el equipo podrá continuar con su misión


	10. Capitulo 10: El poder del Tiburón

Nota: A partir de aca pondre la palabara Tr: que significara algo que esta traducido

Ademas con esto ya llegue al capitulo 10, nunca pense que llegara hasta esta cantidad de caps, bueno ahora lean el cap

CAPITULO 10: El poder del Tiburón

El grupo al fin regresa a Konoha, solo para ser emboscados por Akatsuki

- Kakashi: No puede ser, Akatsuki nos estaba esperando

- Naruto: Y no puede ser peor, ya uno solo de ellos es un peligro, pero ahora hay tres de ellos

- Kainthebeast: Así que ellos son los ninjas conocidos como Akatsuki

- Naruto: Así es, además de que cada uno es un ninja grado-S, cada uno posee habilidades únicas, el que tiene el pelo largo se llama Deidara tiene la habilidad de hacer explosivos con arcilla, el que esta a su derecha es Kakuzu el tiene varios corazones así puede ser inmortal además hace crecer hilos de su cuerpo, por ultimo esta Kisame uno de los 7 espadachines de la Niebla, es muy peligroso, además su espada posee la habilidad de robar chakra

- Kisame: Y porque no les cuentas más de nosotros. Kakuzu, Deidara, porque no me dejan a estos a mi (Los dos Akatsuki no les gusto mucho la orden, pero decidieron acatar esa orden)

- Sakura: Es mejor que nos separemos, no nos sirve de nada quedarnos todos juntos acá, dividámonos en grupos de a 3: Guy-sensei, Dxdiego y Kain podrán encargarse de el (indicando a Kisame)

- Dxdiego: Si es un espadachín, déjame enfrentarlo, ya que también soy uno del mundo de donde vengo

- Sakura: Esta bien: Kakashi-sensei, Hinata y Naruto, vayan tras Kakuzu, nosotros 3 que faltamos iremos tras Deidara

- Kakashi: Esta bien Sakura, pero cuídate de el, acuérdate que sus ataques son de largo alcance (luego de eso el equipo se divide)

- Kainthebeast: Ahora que se fueron los demás, Guy-sensei quiero preguntarle algo

- Guy: Si, dime

- Kainthebeast: Este tipo Kisame, es muy fuerte

- Guy: Si que lo es, sus habilidades son Taijutsu y Ninjutsu ¿Por qué? Tienes miedo

- Kainthebeast: Porque siento una gran cantidad de energía oscura rodeándolo, y si es así, entonces hay que ponerse serios (hace varias posiciones de manos) FUUTON: FUJIN KNIFE NO JUTSU (Tr: Estilo de viento: Jutsu de Cuchillas del Dios del Viento) (Al terminar el Jutsu a K le aparecieron 2 cuchillas en sus manos como manoplas)

- Dxdiego: Si que vas en serio Kain, bueno si tu atacaras así pues yo también, DRAGON BLADE

- Kisame: ¿Qué grupo más extraño? Una bestia, un debilucho espadachín y un supuesto ninja, terminare con ustedes rápidamente (Saca a Samehada de su espalda), veamos si valen la pena (en un parpadeo desapareció ante ellos e intento golpearlos con la espada por la espalda) Muy lento (El ataque fue esquivado por Guy, pero no así K y Dxdiego)

- Dxdiego: (Levantándose del golpe) Vaya que es rápido, no hay que confiarse

- Kainthebeast: (también levantándose) Tenían razón, cuando dijeron que eran ninjas grado-S, es bastante ágil y fuerte

Mientras se seguían levantando del golpe, Guy y Kisame ya habían comenzado a combatir y ambos estaban muy parejos

- Kisame: (Mientras combatía) Sigues igual de torpe bestia

- Guy: Y tu sigues igual…

- Kisame: Se que eres fuerte en Taijutsu, pero veamos si resistes los Ninjutsu, SUITON: BAKUSUI SHOUHA (Tr: Estilo de Agua: Jutsu de Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas) (Kisame forma una gran ola) ahora morirán

- Kainthebeast: Como puede botar tanta agua, hay que detenerlo (Kain intento atacar a Kisame, pero el lo esquivo fácilmente, al igual que Dx)

- Kisame: Cayeron en mi trampa, SUIROU NO JUTSU (Tr: Jutsu de Prisión de Agua) (Ambos chicos quedaron atrapados en el jutsu)

- Dxdiego: No puedo salir, K estas bien

- Kainthebeast: Si, hay que descubrir como salir de aquí antes de que sea muy tarde

- Kisame: Ahora sin distracciones, terminare contigo de una vez, SUITON: GOSHOKUZAME (Tr: Estilo de Agua: Jutsu de Cinco Tiburones Hambrientos) (Crea cinco tiburones de agua que van directamente hacia Guy)

- Guy: Esos tiburones se que no puedo dañarlos, (la ultima vez use las 8 puertas celestiales, tendré que hacerlo nuevamente) muy bien Kisame terminemos con esto de una vez

La batalla entre rivales nuevamente comienza…


	11. Capitulo 11: La bestia acorralada

CAPITULO 11: La bestia acorralada

Kisame a encerrado a Kainthebeast y a Dxdiego en el Jutsu Prisión de Agua, ahora solo Guy-sensei esta frente a el

- Guy: Kisame, terminemos con esto

- Kisame: Lo mismo digo (y después de decir eso comenzó a atacar con la espada Samehada)

- Guy: Se que no puedo tomar tu espada (hablaba mientras esquivaba los ataques de Kisame), pero aun así te derrotare

- Kisame: Hablas mucho para ser una bestia

- Guy: Si lo que quieres son menos palabras y más acción entonces lo tendrás

Luego de decir eso comenzó un combate, Guy-sensei intentaba golpear a Kisame con variados combos, mientras evitaba los ataques de Kisame. Ambos eran bastantes fuertes y rápidos, eran tan rápidos que apenas se podían ver, así que la batalla era muy pareja

- Kisame: MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (Tr: Jutsu Clones de Agua) (Kisame creo 3 clones de el para pelear contra Guy) No me estoy divirtiendo, los combates anteriores eran más interesantes

- Guy: Creo que deberé apresurar esto, si es que quiero ir con el resto del grupo (Estaba rodeado por los clones de Kisame) KONOHA SENPUU (Tr: Torbellino de la hoja) (Guy dio una gran cantidad de patadas que destruyo a todos los clones que lo rodeaban), aunque crees clones eso no servirá conmigo

- Kisame: Creo que tienes razón, es hora de aumentar el nivel SUITON: DAI BAKUSUI SHOUHA (Tr: Estilo de Agua: Jutsu de Gran Explosión de Agua Choque de Olas) (Kisame creo una burbuja gigante de agua muy parecida a la que uso en la batalla contra Killerbee) es hora de que la bestia sea devorada (Kisame se empezó a fusionar con Samehada para transformarse en una especie de tiburón humanoide) ahora no tienes ninguna oportunidad bestia

- Guy: Veamos cuanto podré aguantar con esto (Guy intenta atacar a Kisame, pero ahora transformado no puede golpearlo), parece que la burbuja se mueve con el así que no puedo huir, solo me queda una opción, usare las 8 puertas internas

Durante ese tiempo Kain y Dxdiego aun estando en la prisión de agua estaban pensando en como salir de ahí

- Kainthebeast: Esta prisión es dura como el acero, además de que esos clones lo mantienen vigilados, debe de haber una forma de salir de esto

- Dxdiego: Si no nos apuramos, perderemos poco a poco nuestro aire

- Kainthebeast: ¿Aire?, eso es (Kain comienza a hacer una posición de manos, pero el clon de Kisame intenta hacer una defensa) FUUTON: TYPHON NO JUTSU. (Después de decir esto, Kain comenzó a crear un remolino dentro de la prisión comenzando a fusionarse el viento y el agua, esto hizo que el clon de Kisame sacara su mano de la prisión y se rompiera) Ahora Dxdiego te sacare a ti NINPOU: ALPHA BLADES NO JUTSU (Tr: Arte Ninja: Jutsu de Cuchillas Alpha) (Lanzo una ráfaga de cuchillas atravesando la prisión y al segundo clon de Kisame)

- Dxdiego: (Recuperando la respiración) Gracias K ahora tenemos que ir a ayudar a Guy-sensei

- Kainthebeast: Pero sientes la energía de Kisame, nunca antes había sentido una energía tan poderosa

- Dxdiego: Y es por eso que hay que detenerlo, apurémonos

Ambos decidieron ir a ayudar a Guy-sensei, y avanzaron hacia la burbuja gigante, mientras tanto Guy-sensei había decidido abrir las 8 puertas internas

- Guy: Ocho Puertas Internas, Primera Puerta de la Apertura ABRIR, Segunda Puerta del Descanso ABRIR, Tercera Puerta de la Vida ABRIR...

- Kisame: Intentas hacer ese Jutsu, no te dejare hacerlo esta vez (Después de eso Kisame ataco con Samehada, apenas lo rozó)

- Guy: ¿Qué pasa? No puedo activar las otras puertas

- Kisame: Es algo nuevo que aprendí, gracias a mi fusión con Samehada no solo te puedo robar chakra, sino que también puedo bloquearla, ahora sin chakra quedaras solo en esa puerta

- Guy: Aun sin abrir las otras puertas acabare contigo

Pero Guy-sensei se equivocaba, a pesar de que Kisame en su forma humana podría pelear de igual a igual, en su forma fusionada le costaba bastante golpearlo, debido a los constantes robos de chakra y ahora con el bloqueo de chakra que le hizo, además poco a poco perdía el aire dentro de esa burbuja gigante, si debía salir tenia que hacerlo pronto. Kisame iba a darle el golpe final pero se escucha una voz

- Dxdiego: GO RYUENJIN (Tr: Vendría siendo así como Cinco Cuchillas de Dragón de Fuego) (Las llamas empezaron a rodear la burbuja)

- Kisame: ¿Qué esta pasando?, quien esta haciendo que la burbuja se evapore (se fijo que Dxdiego estaba creando las llamas), así que ese chico esta creando esto (Kisame recupero su forma humana), acaso creen que pueden detenerme

- Dxdiego: Kain lleva a Guy-sensei para desellar ese jutsu yo me encargo de el. Ahora Kisame tu crees que eres un espadachín, pero usas trucos sucios para ganar, además subestimas a los demás e incluso atacas a los más débiles. Por el honor de los espadachines, juro que te derrotare

La ira de Dxdiego se desata…


	12. Capitulo 12: Combate entre Espadachines

CAPITULO 12: Combate entre Espadachines

Dxdiego furioso desafía a Kisame a un duelo de espadas

- Kisame: Tu crees que puedes detenerme, si el único que podía era esa bestia, tu ni siguieras serás capaz de golpearme

- Dxdiego: Eso crees, pues intenta matarme

- Kisame: Terminare contigo ahora ¡Muere! (Después de eso golpea a Dxdiego con Samehada)

- Dxdiego: (Bloqueando el ataque de Kisame) ¿Qué pasa Kisame, pensé que me ibas a matar de un golpe?

- Kisame: No puede ser, pensé que el golpe de Samehada te robo tu chakra

- Dxdiego: Esa espada no funciona conmigo, ya que yo no uso chakra, mi habilidad con la espada es gracias a todo el esfuerzo que he puesto en mis entrenamientos

- Kisame: Tonterías, eso del entrenamiento son tonterías, el que tiene más poder, es el más fuerte, además aunque no pueda robarte chakra veamos si eres tan bueno

Ambos comenzaron a pelear con sus espadas, aunque Kisame llevaba ventaja en lo que era fuerza, Dxdiego era más rápido y ágil por lo tanto la batalla estaba igualado

- Kisame: Nada mal, pero yo tengo ventaja en Ninjutsu SUITON: SUIKOUDAN NO JUTSU (TR: ESTILO DE AGUA: JUTSU MISIL TIBURON DE AGUA) (El tiburón hecho de agua de Kisame salio directo hacia Dxdiego)

- Dxdiego: (Se quedo quieto mientras el tiburón iba hacia el) ZANMAKEN (Tr: Espada Cortadora de Males) (Dio un golpe al tiburón y este inmediatamente desapareció)

- Kisame: ¿Qué pasa?, el tiburón debería haberse regenerado

- Dxdiego: Esos trucos baratos no sirven conmigo

- Kisame: (Mostraba una cara de ira) MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (Creo 5 clones de agua) Veamos si mis trucos baratos fallan ahora

El combate continuaba, pero ahora Kisame tenia la ventaja con los clones, Dxdiego estaba rodeado por Kisame y sus 5 clones, Dxdiego hacia todo lo posible para poder contraatacar, pero a duras penas podía evitar los golpes de Samehada

- Kainthebeast: Hay que ayudarlo, Guy-sensei la técnica de desellado terminara en 2 minutos más, resista mientras voy a combatir

- Dxdiego: ¡No vengas!, este combate es mío, continua con el desellado yo me encargare de Kisame

- Kainthebeast: (Dudando un poco) Esta bien

- Dxdiego: Es hora de terminar con esto (Dio una gran ráfaga de cortes con su espada, eliminando a todos los clones, pero el real no estaba ahí), eres un cobarde SWORERANG (Tr: Es una mezcla de Espada y Boomerang en Ingles) (Lanzo la espada hacia Kisame)

- Kisame: (Bloqueando la espada) Creo que te subestime, pero esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte SUITON: SENJIKIZAME (Tr: ESTILO DE AGUA: MIL TIBURONES HAMBRIENTOS) (Kisame había invocado a miles de tiburones hechos de agua formando una gran ola de tiburones)

- Dxdiego: ZANMANKEN NI NO TACHI (Tr: Espada cortadora de Males: Segundo Ataque) (La espada destruyo a varios tiburones, pero aun quedaban bastantes). No voy a poder con todos, tendré que intentar con esto RAIMEIKEN (Tr: Espada del Trueno) (La espada rozo a uno de los tiburones y el efecto fue inmediato, los rayos dañaron a todos los tiburones restantes destruyéndolos), ahora si Kisame tus tiburones no funcionaran

- Kisame: Y quien dijo que no funcionaria

- Dxdiego: A que te refieres

- Kisame: Mira a tu alrededor

- Dxdiego: (Mirando alrededor) ¿Qué mire…? ¡OH no!, el Jutsu de los tiburones fue una trampa

- Kisame: Así es, y ahora con toda esa agua alrededor tuyo SUITON: DAI BAKUSUI SHOUHA (El agua de alrededor había formado una nueva burbuja gigante) Esta vez morirás (Kisame se había fusionado nuevamente con Samehada) veamos cuanto puedes resistir

- Dxdiego: Acepto ese desafío (Lo decía en forma de broma, aunque sabia que tendría que salir de la burbuja y rápido)

Kisame nuevamente comenzó a atacar a Dxdiego que estaba dentro del agua, a Dxdiego le costaba mover su espada por el peso del agua, no sabia que hacer, ya estaba gravemente herido por los constantes golpes de Kisame

- Dxdiego: Si no me apresuro, moriré por falta de aire, mi RYUENJIN no funciona dentro del agua, así que solo me queda una técnica por hacer KYOKUDAI RAIMEIKEN (Tr: Espada del Trueno Máximo) (Empezó a crear unos truenos por su espada, pero el efecto del rayo dentro del hizo que ambos se dañaran) muere Kisame

- Kisame: ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! (Gritaba de dolor, luego de eso el Jutsu se disolvió, Kisame se levanto de a poco) Vas a pagar por eso (Le iba a dar el golpe final pero...)

- Guy: DINAMIC ENTRANCE (Tr: Entrada Dinámica) (Guy le dio una gran patada alejando a Kisame) Todo termino Kisame, ríndete (Guy había activado la sexta puerta ya)

- Kisame: Maldición, aun así los eliminare a todos SUITON: SENJIKIZA…

- Guy y Dxdiego: No te dejaremos ASARYUENKAKU (Tr: Es una mezcla del ASA KUYAKU y RYUENJIN que vendría siendo como Dragón Real de Fuego Mañanero) (Los ataques combinados le llegaron de lleno a Kisame, que lo hirió casi de muerte)

- Kisame: Aun cuando me hayan derrotado, lo que viene después será inevitable (Después de eso empezó a desaparecer)

La batalla con el temible espadachín había terminado, pero que será de los otros equipos…

Nota: Como se habrán dado cuenta, en este capitulo me base no solo en Naruto, sino también en las técnicas de Setsuna Sakurasaki (Negima!), Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) y Zero (Megaman X), mas adelante mostrare más cosas


	13. Capitulo 13: Promesa

CAPITULO 13: PROMESA

Kisame finalmente fue derrotado, pero los otros grupos también corren peligro

- Dxdiego: No puedo creer que lo hayamos derrotado

- Guy: Derrotar a un Akatsuki es un verdadero reto

- Kainthebeast: Y los demás de Akatsuki son todos como este tipo

- Guy: Si todos los Akatsuki tienen habilidades así de complicadas

- Kainthebeast: Pues deberíamos apurarnos (K sintió un golpe, y vio que Dxdiego y Guy-sensei estaban agotados por el combate contra Kisame), pero lo mejor será descansar unos minutos para que recuperen fuerzas y luego alcanzar a los demás

Aunque Kain le hubiera gustado avanzar más rápido para alcanzar a los demás grupos, la mejor opción era curar sus heridas y luego avanzar. Mientras tanto el grupo conformado por Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi-sensei perseguían a Kakuzu

- Kakuzu: Al parecer aun me siguen, el plan sigue a la perfección

- Kakashi: Ya veo nos quiere separar lo más posible de los demás. Naruto y Hinata (le hablaba a los shinobis), avanzare un poco más rápido ustedes esperen a los refuerzos entendido

- Naruto: Si, Kakashi-sensei. Hinata vamos hay que esperar

- Hinata: S-Si Naruto-kun

Kakashi-sensei comenzó a perseguir más rápido a Kakuzu mientras que los dos shinobis se habían detenido frente a un enorme árbol, los dos shinobis se sentían incómodos por alguna razón, ambos mantenían silencio hasta que Naruto decidió romper el silencio

- Naruto: Hinata, puedo preguntarte algo

- Hinata: (Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ya que eran muy pocas las veces que estaba a solas con Naruto) Si Naruto-kun, que es lo que quieres preguntarme

- Naruto: Recuerdas aquella vez cuando estaba peleando con el Akatsuki llamado Pain y llegaste a defenderme

- Hinata: Si lo recuerdo (Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer)

- Naruto: Lo que me dijiste aquella vez era verdad. ¿Qué yo te gusto?

- Hinata: (No sabia que decir, ya que ella no esperaba esa pregunta en ese momento, pero al final tomo valor y dijo) Si Naruto-kun, siempre me has gustado, ya que tu fuiste mi inspiración para ser un ninja, además cada vez que creí que iba a fracasar me acordaba de ti y eso me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero no importa si yo no te gusto

- Naruto: Hinata, (El decidió verla cara a cara) la verdad es que tu también me gustas, al principio pensé que eras una chica rara, pero cuando te vi combatir contra Neji me sorprendió lo valiente y fuerte que eras, además tu también me diste ánimos cuando combatí contra Neji siendo que todos creían que iba a fracasar. Y además eres una mujer muy hermosa

- Hinata: (Se había sonrojado y mucho, nunca creyó que Naruto le diría hermosa y eso hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa) P-Pero yo pensé que te gustaba Sakura-chan

- Naruto: Sakura-chan ella me gustaba cuando era mas pequeño, pero a ella la veo más como a una hermana que como una novia, además le hice la promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, ya que ella esta enamorada de el

- Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…

- Naruto: Hinata, me gustaría hacerte una promesa (Naruto se había acercado más a Hinata)

- Hinata: (Se estaba sonrojando cada vez más) ¿Qué promesa?

- Naruto: Te prometo que cuando termine esta batalla, estaré contigo a tu lado y te amare por siempre

- Hinata: (Ya no sabia que decir) E-Es en serio N-Naruto-kun

- Naruto: Lo prometo (Y después de decir eso, le dio a Hinata un gran beso en la boca), así que terminemos con esto pronto (Naruto dio unos pasos atrás y activo el modo SENNIN), los demás refuerzos están muy lejos y Kakashi-sensei esta… (Naruto paso de alegre a preocupado y sabia porque Kakuzu lo estaba atacando con todo su poder y Kakashi-sensei no podía aguantar tantos ataques) ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! Esta herido Hinata

- Hinata: Y que haremos Naruto-kun

- Naruto: Tendremos que desobedecer la orden de Kakashi-sensei, iremos a ayudarlo, si no vamos Kakashi-sensei morirá

- Hinata: Esta bien Naruto-kun, te apoyare hasta el final aunque el combate sea peligroso

- Naruto: Y si es peligroso, yo siempre te protegeré

Ambos shinobi van hacia la batalla con la alegría de cumplir una promesa juntos


	14. Capitulo 14: Batalla contra el inmortal

CAPITULO 14: Batalla contra el Inmortal

Naruto y Hinata van a ayudar a Kakashi-sensei que esta en peligro, ¿podrán llegar a tiempo?

- Kakuzu: Vaya Kakashi, pensé que me harías más pelea como la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos (Kakuzu estaba rodeado de sus 4 corazones)

- Kakashi: Algunas cosas pueden variar a través del tiempo, pero hay cosas que no cambian como esto RAIKIRI (Tr: Cortador Relámpago) (Empezó a crear el rayo a través de su brazo y lo utilizo para atacar a Kakuzu)

- Kakuzu: Esa técnica ya no sirve conmigo (Uno de los corazones usa un jutsu de viento dispersando el Raikiri) ahora haré lo que no pude hacer con anterioridad, absorber tus poderes y convertirte en uno de mis corazones (Agarro a Kakashi, pero era un clon de agua)

- Kakashi: Eso no pasara ni hoy ni nunca, además ya es hora de pelear en serio y esta vez no me contendré (Kakashi se destapo el ojo que tenia el Sharingan)

El combate continuaba Kakashi peleaba con todo el poder que tenia, a pesar de la clara desventaja contra Kakuzu y sus corazones

- Kakuzu: FUUTON: ATSUGAI (Tr: Estilo de Viento: Daño de Presión) (Creo una tormenta de viento gigante) KATON: ZUKOKKU (Tr: Estilo de Fuego: Incendio Mortal) (Una gran llama se mezclo con el viento formando un gran remolino de fuego) No escaparas Kakashi

- Kakashi: Debo esperar la oportunidad adecuada para atacar, sino todo será en vano. (Mientras evitaba el fuego se dio cuenta que el corazón que usaba técnicas de fuego estaba desprotegido) Solo tengo esta oportunidad para atacar

- Kakuzu: Ahora morirás RAITON: GAIN (Tr: Estilo de Rayo: Fuerza Negativa) (Una gran cantidad de rayos y relámpagos iban hacia Kakashi y lo atacaron, pero lo que dañaron era un clon) ¿Qué?

- Kakashi: CHIDORI (Tr: Millar de Aves) (El jutsu dio de lleno al corazón que usaba viento y este fue inmediatamente destruido) Uno menos quedan 4

- Kakuzu: Maldito (Kakuzu se había lanzado tras Kakashi y lo agarro por el cuello) Esta vez no te daré la oportunidad de huir

Kakuzu lo iba a matar, pero se escucho una voz…

- Naruto: RASENGAN! (Tr: Esfera Giratoria)

Kakuzu se dio cuenta y tuvo que soltar a Kakashi para esquivarlo, era Naruto y Hinata quienes habían llegado a tiempo. Naruto tenía activado el modo SENNIN mientras que Hinata ya tenía activado su BYAKUGAN, ambos estaban listos para combatir

- Kakuzu: Pero si es el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, y una chica del clan Hyuga

- Naruto: Deja en paz a Kakashi-sensei, yo seré tu oponente

- Hinata: Digo lo mismo, yo te enfrentare

- Naruto: Hinata, lleva a Kakashi-sensei a un lugar seguro para que se recupere de sus heridas

- Hinata: Pero Naruto-kun

- Naruto: Hinata (Le hablaba en voz baja) recuerda el plan intentare resistir lo más que pueda, y si te sientes lista regresas conmigo a apoyarme

- Hinata: Si, Naruto-kun

Hinata se llevaba a Kakashi en sus espaldas a un lugar más lejano, Kakuzu intento detenerlos, pero Naruto había puesto varios clones de sombra vigilando a cada uno de los corazones de Kakuzu

- Naruto: Ahora que estamos solos tú y yo, podemos pelear tranquilamente

- Kakuzu: Te sientes muy confiado, pero tienes la fuerza para detenerme (Uno de los clones de agua estaba tras Naruto)

- Naruto: (Detectando con la energía SENNIN evadió el clon de agua mientras corría hacia el original) Prepárate

- Kakuzu: Quieres pelear directamente conmigo, me estas subestimando, pero si quieres morir pronto con gusto te complaceré

El combate Naruto y Kakuzu fue cuerpo a cuerpo, Kakuzu tenia mucha ventaja por la fuerza y experiencia que tenia, Naruto gracias al modo SENNIN su velocidad aumento lo suficiente para poder evitar algunos de los golpes

- Kakuzu: Nada mal KYUUBI, pero olvidaste que tengo más que esto DOTON: DOMU (Tr: Estilo de Tierra: Lanza de Tierra) (Su cuerpo se había convertido en una roca)

- Naruto: Ya veremos RASENGAN (nuevamente intento el Rasengan contra el Akatsuki, pero esta vez le dio, sin embargo no recibió daño) no puede ser el Rasengan no funciono

- Kakuzu: Con este jutsu mi defensa es absoluta SUITON: SUIJINHEKI (Tr: Estilo de Agua: Muro de Agua) (Un muro de agua se había formado alrededor de Kakuzu) y ahora que tengo la defensa absoluta, es hora de que mueras (El corazón de fuego y rayo estaban detrás de el)

Los corazones comenzaron a atacar y a perseguir a Naruto, mientras el corazón de tierra protegía a Kakuzu junto con el muro de agua. Naruto sabia que para eliminar a Kakuzu debía eliminar esos corazones primero y eso no seria fácil. Naruto recordó que en una ocasión pudo detener a Kakuzu con el FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN (Tr: Estilo de Viento: Shuriken Espiral)

- Naruto: Tengo que terminar con esto, le hice una promesa a alguien que volvería con vida, Kakuzu prepárate (Se había abalanzado para darle un golpe)

- Kakuzu: Eres un tonto (El tenia una defensa, pero el Naruto que iba a atacar era un clon)

- Naruto: Tú eres el tonto FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN

Hubo una gran explosión y una nube de humo tapo todo, ¿habrá resultado el jutsu de Naruto?


	15. Capitulo 15: Un nuevo Taijutsu: Fuuken

CAPITULO 15: UN NUEVO TAIJUTSU: FUUKEN

Naruto usa el FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN contra Kakuzu provocando una gran explosión en donde estaban combatiendo

- Kakuzu: Este chico ya me esta colmando la paciencia (Kakuzu se levantaba había salido herido, pero no había muerto el corazón de rayo se había desintegrado por el Jutsu de Naruto, ahora solo le quedaban tres corazones)

- Naruto: Maldición falle, esquivaste el Rasen Shuriken en los últimos segundos que te quedaban, además intentaste usar ese jutsu de tierra para protegerte, pero fue incompleto si no hubiera sido así hubieras muerto

- Kakuzu: Ese chico ha mejorado bastante y con su Kutsu me quedan solo 3 corazones, ustedes los de Konoha son formidables. Pero ahora no permitiré más errores (Los 2 corazones restantes se fusionaron con Kakuzu transformándolo en el monstruo de hilos)

- Naruto: Esto ya lo había hecho antes (tenia vagos recuerdos de un combate contra Kakuzu), tendré que usar un Rasen Shuriken más

- Kakuzu: No te permitiré hacer nada (Usaba los hilos como tentáculos para atacar)

Naruto no podía atacar con facilidad, tenia que esquivar los constantes ataques de Kakuzu. Además Naruto no era capaz de crear clones, ya que cada vez que hacia uno los ataques de Kakuzu los destruya inmediatamente, así que no podía hacer más clones por ser malgasto de chakra

- Kakuzu: Vamos chico Kyuubi, no me dijiste que acabaría conmigo (daba otro azote con sus hilos)

- Naruto: Debo apurarme

- Kakuzu: Muy lento (esta vez uno de los tentáculos de hilo agarro a Naruto por el cuello) porque entregarte a Akatsuki, mejor te absorberé y convertiré en uno de los corazones y así me volveré el más poderoso de todo, alguna ultima palabra antes de morir

- Naruto: Si, misión cumplida

- Kakuzu: ¿Qué quieres decir? (Luego de eso sintió una punzada en su espalda. Otro de sus corazones había sido destruido)

- Kakashi: Kakuzu te confiaste demasiado y es por eso que has caído en la trampa (Kakashi había llegado junto con Hinata, Kakashi había atravesado el corazón con el RAIKIRI)

- Kakuzu: Kakashi, pensé que estabas herido (los dos corazones que le quedaban era el de tierra y el suyo)

- Kakashi: Lo estaba, pero el plan estaba conformado así

- Naruto: Gracias Kakashi-sensei, ahora Hinata y yo nos encargaremos

- Kakashi: (Dudando) ¿Hinata?, creen que podrán derrotarlo

- Naruto: No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei tenemos un plan cierto Hinata

- Hinata: Si, Naruto-kun

- Naruto: Hay que hacer lo que aprendimos durante el entrenamiento

Inicio flashback –

Hinata recordaba un entrenamiento que tuvo con Naruto en secreto en el bosque

- Hinata: (nerviosa) N-Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Naruto: Yo vengo a entrenar acá todos los días, pero hoy vine más temprano, no sabia que entrenabas acá también

- Hinata: S-Si, pero yo ya me iba (no podía entrenar estando al lado de su amado, a pesar de querer estar con el)

- Naruto: Hinata, a mi no me molesta que entrenes acá si quieres entrenamos juntos

- Hinata (mas nerviosa aun) Esta bien

Ambos shinobis entrenaban arduamente usando sus jutsu, Naruto creo 2 clones para pelear contra ellos y mejorar su Taijutsu, mientras que Hinata mejoraba su Juuken y ambos miraban disimuladamente el entrenamiento del otro

- Naruto: Hinata-chan

- Hinata: (Detuvo su entrenamiento) Si, Naruto-kun

- Naruto: Me podrías enseñar el JUUKEN (Tr: Puño Suave)

- Hinata: Lo siento Naruto, pero eso es un Kekkei Genkai, así que no puedo enseñarte mucho

- Naruto: Pero lo que quiero aprender son la postura y golpes básicos, ya se que no puedo ver la red de chakra, pero eso a mi no me importa. Por favor enséñame, a cambio te daré datos de cómo juntar chakra más rápido

- Hinata: Si son los golpes básicos, esta bien

- Naruto: Gracias Hinata-chan, este será nuestro secreto bueno

- Hinata (se había puesto roja) Bueno

Fin Flashback –

Hinata y Naruto se habían puesto uno junto al otro poniéndose en pose de combate muy parecida y a la vez distinta al Juuken

- Naruto: Listo Hinata

- Hinata: Listo Naruto

- Kakashi: (Preguntándose) Esa pose es muy parecida al Juuken, pero cuando fue que Naruto aprendió ese estilo de combate

- Kakuzu: Aunque tengas refuerzos no cambiara nada los matare a todos

- Naruto: Pero nosotros te derrotaremos primero con este nuevo Taijutsu

- Kakashi: (Continuaba preguntándose) ¿Qué será lo que aprendió?

- Naruto y Hinata: (Hablando al mismo tiempo) DUO TAIJUTSU: FUUKEN (Tr: Taijutsu Doble: Puño de Viento) (Ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego de eso corrieron directamente hacia Kakuzu como si los dos fueran uno solo)

- Kakuzu: Aunque hayan creado un nuevo Taijutsu los detendré (se había puesto a la defensiva para detenerlos, pero cuando ya habían llegado desaparecieron ante sus ojos) ¿Qué? A donde se fueron, no puedo sentir su presencia y tampoco sus chakras es como si hubieran desaparecido (después de eso empezó a recibir golpes) ¿Qué es esto?

Kakuzu no sabia lo que pasaba, recibía golpe tras golpe y no veía de donde venia, hasta que después detecto un par de estelas que apenas se notaban

- Kakashi: Ya entiendo, (podía verlo apenas con su Sharingan) Naruto y Hinata usan el chakra para aumentar la velocidad y el ataque, y como van al mismo ritmo no se nota cual es cual y van a tal velocidad que se fusionan con el viento. No se cuando lo aprendió, pero esta técnica es formidable

- Kakuzu: Ya es suficiente SUITON: SUIJINHEKI (Kakuzu había creado un nuevo muro de agua e hizo que se rompiera el ataque) buen intento, pero se les acabo el juego (golpeo a ambos shinobis, pero eran clones de sombra)

- Naruto: ¡Hinata ahora! (Naruto estaba en el aire con un Rasengan en la mano izquierda)

- Hinata: Si, JUUHO SOUSHIKEN (Sus puños se convirtieron en leones de chakra)

- Naruto: (había saltado para quedar al lado de Hinata y corriendo junto a ella) RASENGAN

- Naruto y Hinata: Doble Puño de León Espiral (Los poderes de Naruto y Hinata se fusionaron en un solo golpe, matando los corazones de Kakuzu)

- Kakashi: Hicieron un Taininjutsu con un poder equivalente al Rasen Shuriken, corrijo, es aun mas poderoso que ese Jutsu

- Kakuzu: No puede ser ¡NOOOOOO! (Kakuzu se estaba desintegrando, finalmente había sido derrotado)

- Naruto y Hinata: Lo logramos (Se abrazaban de alegría, pero se tuvieron que soltar porque Kakashi-sensei estaba ahí)

- Kakashi: No se que entrenamiento hicieron, pero los felicito y no se preocupen su secreto esta a salvo (Al parecer Kakashi no solo había descubierto la técnica sino también sus sentimientos), están creciendo cada día y superan a su generación; ahora vamos hay que reunirnos con los demás

FUUKEN, la técnica que se creo con la perseverancia de Naruto y Hinata


	16. Capitulo 16: Voz Eterea

CAPITULO 16: Voz Etérea

Naruto, Kakashi y Hinata finalmente han derrotado a Kakuzu ahora se preparan para reunirse con los demás

- Naruto: Deberíamos partir ya, pero primero desactivare el modo SENNIN, así podré ocuparlo más adelante (Naruto volvía a su forma normal) Kakashi-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien de sus heridas?

- Kakashi: Si, nada que un jutsu medico no pueda curar

- Naruto: Y tu Hinata, te encuentras bien

- Hinata: Si me encuentro bien, gracias por preocuparte Naruto-kun

- Naruto: Pero hay algo que ronda en mi cabeza aun

- Kakashi: ¿Qué es Naruto?

- Naruto: Es sobre Kakuzu, aun no entiendo porque cuando lo derrotamos su cuerpo desapareció como si fuera un Clon

- Kakashi: También lo notaste, porque yo… (Se empezaba a escuchar de forma lejana)

Naruto no alcanzo a oír lo que dijo al final algo lo tapo, era como una capa blanca, y como si estuviera en un lugar sin nada ni nadie alrededor

- Naruto: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?

- Voz Misteriosa: Este es el lugar universal, donde el tiempo y el espacio se une y se desune

La voz que se escuchaba era la de una mujer, pero nadie estaba a su alrededor, solo estaba el

- Naruto: ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate

- Voz Misteriosa: No necesito mostrarme ante ti aun Uzumaki Naruto

- Naruto: (Sorprendido) ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?

- Voz Misteriosa: Yo se todo sobre ti y de tu mundo: se lo que paso, se lo que esta pasando y se lo que va a pasar. Y es por eso que te he llamado a ti el salvador

- Naruto: (Confundido) ¿Salvador? A que te refieres con salvador

- Voz Misteriosa: Bueno ya sabes lo que esta pasando cierto

- Naruto: Si, se que un conquistador llamado Razer busca los 3 grandes artes y así convertirse en el guerrero definitivo

- Voz Misteriosa: Casi aciertas, joven ninja

- Naruto: A que te refieres

- Voz Misteriosa: Lo que realmente busca Razer no es solo ser el guerrero definitivo, sino también conquistar este lugar, al conquistar este mundo podrá corromper a todos los demás sin problema

- Naruto: (Pensando ahora que el problema era peor) Y que debo hacer yo

- Voz Misteriosa: Debes detenerlo a toda costa, debes evitar que los tesoros caigan en sus manos

- Naruto: Pero no se donde están esos pergaminos

- Voz Misteriosa: Los tesoros no son pergaminos, son personas

- Naruto (Sorprendido) ¿Personas?, los tesoros yacen dentro de personas

- Voz Misteriosa: así es, y es lo ultimo que te diré por ahora (la voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejana)

- Naruto: Espera regresa por favor, aun no me has explicado todo, ni siquiera se quien eres

- Voz Misteriosa: En otra ocasión te explicare sobre lo que tengas dudas. Sobre quien soy no tengo un nombre, pero me puedes llamar La Guardiana (después de eso no hablo más)

- Kakashi: …pienso igual ¿me entiendes Naruto?

- Naruto: ¿Qué? (Naruto había regresado junto a Kakashi y Hinata al parecer nadie noto que desapareció, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido)

- Kakashi: ¿Qué si entendiste lo que dije?

- Naruto (No entendía lo que había pasado, pero de algo que estaba seguro, era que los tesoros eran personas y que debían detener a Razer a toda costa. No recordaba lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei) ¡Ah, si!, claro (lo dijo fingiendo recordar)

- Kakashi: Pues entonces deberíamos partir ya, para buscar a los demás

¿Quiénes serán los 3 tesoros? Y cual será el destino de la cruenta batalla que se acerca


	17. Capitulo 17: Sacrificio

CAPITULO 17: Sacrificio

Mientras los demás equipos han terminado sus combates, el equipo de Sakura persigue a Deidara

- Deidara: Aun me siguen, perfecto mientras más los divida más posibilidades tendré en ganarles

- Sakura: Hay que tener cuidado con ese Akatsuki, el es especialista en ataques a larga distancia, usa arcilla explosiva con daños masivos así que hay que atacar con discreción

- Aura y Aggronzalo: Entendido

- Deidara: Creen poder detenerme, esta bien les mostrare un poco de mi arte (les había lanzado algunos insectos de arcilla) KATSU (Al decir eso los insectos estallaron)

- Sakura: ¡Cuidado!

El grupo se separo brevemente para evitar los estallidos

- Deidara: Nada mal para unos novatos, preferiría pelear contra el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi que con ustedes

- Sakura: No te confíes te derrotaremos cueste lo que cueste

- Aura: Así es

- Deidara: Muy bien si eso es lo que quieren (Deidara había parado de huir), entonces los acabare a todos uno por uno

- Aggronzalo: Veamos si te atreves a enfrentarlos

- Deidara: Pero si ya comencé mi ataque, miren a su alrededor

- Aggronzalo: (había una gran cantidad de arañas de arcillas alrededor de todo el grupo) Una trampa

- Deidara: KATSU (Hizo estallar a las arañas) Eso fue muy fácil

- Aura: Eso es lo que crees

- Deidara: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se salvaron?

- Aura: Mis técnicas defensivas son bastante altas, algo tan débil como tus explosivos, no funcionaran conmigo

- Deidara: Muy astuto, pero esta vez no será igual (había sacado más arcilla y creado un dragón de Arcilla que se elevo bastante alto)

- Sakura: Mierda ahora esto no (Ella sabia que ese dragón era un peligro y debía detenerlo) Chicos yo me encargo de ese dragón, Aggronzalo puedes cubrirme por favor

- Aggronzalo: Esta bien

- Deidara: Esta vez veamos que pueden hacer (El dragón escupió una gran cantidad de insectos voladores explosivos que iban hacia el grupo)

- Aura: Hora de pelear (había sacado su arco y empezó a apuntar) MULTI ARROW (Una lluvia de flechas salieron contra los explosivos que cada vez que tocaban los insectos de arcilla estos estallaban) son demasiados

- Aggronzalo: Es mi turno (había sacado un par de pistolas y comenzó a disparar rápidamente) ¡Wow! si que ando con suerte el da de hoy, una apuesta quien bota más explosivos Aura

- Aura: Hecho

- Sakura: Muy bien Deidara te tengo (había golpeado a Deidara, pero era un clon de arcilla) ese tipo es muy astuto (la arcilla estaba a punto de estallar)

- Deidara: Eres muy predecible chica-violenta y es por eso que te daré un regalo (Deidara estaba sobre el dragón de arcilla y había lanzado un muñeco de arcilla del tamaño de un niño pequeño contra Sakura) KATSU

- Sakura: No podré evadirlo completamente (la explosión fue lo bastante amplia, aunque Sakura lo evadió, su brazo derecho estaba malherido) tengo que apurarme (empezó a usar su jutsu medico para curarse el brazo)

- Deidara: así que usaras tus jutsus médicos ahora, bueno una excusa más para eliminarte (el dragón se había lanzado contra Sakura)

- Aura: FIREBALL! (Una gran bola de fuego quemo los explosivos a tal puntos que no estallaron), estas bien Sakura

- Aggronzalo: Hay vienen más (comenzó a disparar a los explosivos), esto no tiene fin, un momento sus manos es lo que usa para activar esos explosivos, no es así, Sakura

- Sakura: Hai

- Aggronzalo: Muy bien si es así, entonces debo sacar el arma correcta, para el enemigo correcto (había sacado unas balas rojas y las cargo en su pistola), muy bien Deidara terminare con esto ahora (apuntando hacia Deidara)

- Deidara: Y que harán no podrán con mi arte

- Aggronzalo: Veamos quien es más fuerte (disparo dos tiros contra Deidara)

- Deidara: (Lanzando una ronda de explosivos) No podrás con esto KATSU

La explosión fue simultánea, Aggronzalo había quedado gravemente herido, pero Deidara también salio herido sus brazos estaban deshechos por los impactos de bala

- Deidara: Que tipo de proyectil era ese

- Aggronzalo: Esas eran mis balas Implosivas, cuando impactan al blanco seleccionado, comienzan a estallar desde dentro del blanco

- Deidara: Aún sin brazos, puedo pelear (el dragón se lanzo contra ellos estallando en una gran bola de fuego)

- Aura: FORCE FIELD (Una gran barrera los protegía, pero Aura estaba muy cansada al parecer ya había usado una gran cantidad de energía en contra de Deidara)

- Deidara: Me estas dando muchos problemas chica

- Sakura: Mierda, Deidara nos ha hecho mucho daño, si no hacemos algo moriremos aquí, Aggronzalo déjame sanarte

- Deidara: No te dejare (estaba frente a Sakura a punto de atacarlos con un explosivo) mueran (hizo detonar el explosivo), pero que…

- Aura: (Se puso entre medio de ellos y recibió todo el daño) No lo permitiré

- Sakura: Aura NOOOOOOOOOO

- Aura: No te preocupes, yo ya sabia que terminaría así

- Sakura: No puede terminar así

- Aggronzalo: Es cierto Aura debes vivir

- Aura: No te preocupes, recuerda cual era el lema de Los Olvidados

- Aggronzalo: "Cumplir la misión hasta el final"

- Aura: Exacto y eso es lo que haré

- Aggronzalo: (Ya desesperado) ¿Qué harás?

- Aura: Me llevare a Deidara con esa técnica (se acercaba a Deidara) DIMENSIONAL GATE CATCH

- Deidara (estaba rodeado por una gran cuerda brillante) No te dejare hacer nada (Deidara estaba juntando toda la arcilla para estallarse)

- Aura: Adiós amigos, ustedes podrán detener todo esto

- Aggronzalo: (Llorando) Noooo

Aura se llevaba a Deidara atado a su cuerpo, cuando estaba a punto de estallar, ella se despedía y se metió en el portal, después de eso el portal desaprecio sin antes mostrando una gran explosión

- Sakura: Hay que ser fuerte Aggronzalo (Ella no podía parar de llorar), recuerda que hay que terminar con esto

- Aggronzalo: Lo se, pero esta vez debo ser fuerte y acabare con Razer aunque me cueste la vida (el comenzó a correr hacia el bosque)

Mientras tanto en el mundo de Los Olvidados, una chica misteriosa estaba investigando algo

- Chica Misteriosa: así que Kain se fue por aquí (estaba en el bosque donde se abrió el portal por primera vez), no se que haya pasado acá, pero hay una gran concentración de energía, intentare verlo (invoco una esfera de energía e hizo que el portal se reabriera), ahora debo entrar y ver lo que esta pasando realmente (la chica misteriosa entro al portal)

¿Quién es esta chica?, y porque busca a Kain


	18. Capitulo 18: Lluvia de Fuego 1º Parte

CAPITULO 18: Lluvia de Fuego 1ª Parte

Los Akatsuki finalmente han sido derrotados, pero con una gran perdida. Ahora Razer planea su siguiente movimiento

- Unriamaj: Así que esos Akatsuki fueron derrotados, y yo pensé que eran más poderoso no lo cree así Razer-sama

- Agoroth: Lo que no entiendo, es para que los contratamos si eran tan débiles, fueron una real perdida de tiempo

- Razer: Al contrario Agoroth, nos fueron muy útiles, gracias a ellos hemos ganado suficiente tiempo a nuestro favor, además ya he averiguado quien es el primer tesoro

- Unriamaj: (Sorprendida) Y cual será el siguiente paso Razer-sama

- Razer: Por ahora, les daremos un poco de diversión extra antes de reunir los 3 tesoros. Unriamaj porque no les das un calido regalo, si me entiendes ¿verdad?

- Unriamaj: Como usted diga Razer-sama (Mientras la hechicera se alejaba se escuchaba las carcajadas de Razer)

Mientras tanto el grupo de Naruto seguía en el bosque avanzando

- Kakashi: (Había sentido una presencia) Alguien nos viene siguiendo

- Naruto: Es aliado o enemigo Kakashi-sensei

- Kakashi: (Siguió sintiendo chakra) ¡Son aliados!, es Guy

Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi se detuvieron a esperar al equipo, el grupo conformado por Guy-sensei, Dxdiego y Kainthebeast al fin los había alcanzado

- Kakashi: ¿Qué los retraso? (se fijo en el equipo) Guy, parece que Kisame te dio una buena paliza

- Guy: (Fijándose en Kakashi) Lo mismo digo de ti Kakashi, al parecer te hirieron en combate

- Kakashi: Nos estamos volviendo cada vez más viejos Guy, así como vamos no podremos aguantar tantos combates así a futuro

- Guy: Yo si podré aguantar, porque tengo la fuerza de la juventud

- Kakashi: (Hizo como no oír lo que Guy dijo) Dxdiego, Kain están bien

- Kainthebeast: Si, solo estamos un poco cansados por eso nos demoramos porque decidimos recuperar fuerzas antes de continuar. Ustedes no tuvieron problemas

- Kakashi: Para nada, gracias a Naruto y Hinata pudimos vencer al Akatsuki

Mientras ellos hablaban. Unriamaj había aparecido entre las montañas

- Unriamaj: Muy bien, creo que aquí es el lugar adecuado para poder activar el plan, aunque me gustaría que estén todos para activarlo, me será suficiente con ellos (había sacado una daga y se la enterró en uno de sus brazos sacando sangre) INVOCATE HORDE DRACONICS (un gran ejercito de dragones negros habían aparecido ante ella). Destruyan a todos los que puedan, no tengan piedad (después de eso Unriamaj desapareció y los dragones avanzaron hacia donde estaban Naruto y los demás)

El grupo que estaba conversando, había parado la conversación porque habían visto una gran sombra había aparecido

- Dxdiego: ¿Qué es eso? (preguntaba mientras miraba esa sombra)

- Naruto: Sea lo que sea, viene hacia acá

Los dragones habían llegado y comenzaron a escupir fuego, quemando todo a su paso. El grupo a duras penas pudo esquivar las llamas a tiempo

- Kakashi: ¡Dragones!, pero pensé que estaban extintos

- Kainthebeast: Un momento esos dragones (se había fijado que tenían una marca roja con forma de luna creciente en la frente del dragón) son invocaciones de Unriamaj

- Naruto: Como alguien puede hacer esa cantidad de invocaciones (Naruto había recordado cuando batallo contra Pain, el había invocado una cantidad menor a lo que había visto ahora), pero la mejor forma de pelear contra invocaciones es con otras invocaciones KUSHIYOSE NO JUTSU (había invocado un gran sapo), tanto tiempo sin vernos Jefe Sapo Gamabunta

- Gamabunta: (Hablaba entre enojado y preocupado) Para que me invocaste chico

- Naruto: Para esto (Naruto les mostraba los dragones), quiere ayudarme yo también peleare (Naruto había activado nuevamente el modo SENNIN)

- Gamabunta: Como quieras, nunca había peleado contra un dragón esto parece muy interesante

- Kainthebeast: Me gusta tu estilo Naruto, te daré apoyo KUSHIYOSE NO JUTSU (Kain invoco a una manada de lobos), gracias por aparecer (les decía a los lobos), necesito que me ayuden a detener a los dragones invocados por mi hermana (los lobos aullaron como si hubieran entendido la orden) muy bien entonces vamos

- Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, quédense aquí por unos minutos más hasta que llegue Sakura y los sane

- Kakashi: Hai

Naruto y Kain perseguían a los dragones que volaban alrededor del grupo

- Kainthebeast: Hay están los dragones, hay que matarlos lo más pronto posible, FUUTON: FUJIN KNIFE NO JUTSU (en sus manos aparecieron manoplas de viento) Al ataque

- Naruto: Hai

Naruto y Kain comenzaron el ataque, Kain había herido a uno de los dragones y Naruto daño a otro con su Rasengan. Las invocaciones también peleaban y dañaban todo lo que podían

- Gamabunta: Fue muy fácil

- Naruto: Demasiado

- Kainthebeast: Pero que… (Los dragones se estaban regenerando y a la vez se multiplicaban), hay más dragones

- Naruto: No puede ser, lo intentare de nuevo (Naruto daño nuevamente a un dragón con el Rasengan, pero nuevamente se había regenerado y a la vez multiplicado), no podemos matarlos

- Kainthebeast: Estos dragones son distintos a los que vi la ultima vez, al parecer los han mejorado con magia negra, hay que descubrir su punto débil ¡AHHHHHH!

Naruto y Kain no sabían que hacer los dragones los habían rodeado en un círculo de llamas sin escapatoria, ¿habrán sobrevivido?


	19. Capitulo 19: Lluvia de Fuego 2º Parte

CAPITULO 19: Lluvia de Fuego 2ª Parte

Naruto y Kain han sido atacados por los dragones invocados por Unriamaj, Kakashi y el resto del grupo ven de lejos lo que pasa

- Kakashi: Miren eso (Indicaba la gran llamarada que se veía) viene de donde esta peleando Naruto

- Hinata: (Miraba preocupada hacia el fuego) Naruto-kun, no me quiero quedar aquí sin hacer nada, iré a ayudarles

- Kakashi: (Le había afirmado el brazo a Hinata) Y que harás allá Hinata-san, tu no sabes ningún ninjutsu

- Hinata: (Se quedo pensando y tomo una decisión) Lo se, lo siento Kakashi-sensei, ya me calme y es por eso que usare lo que aprendí con Sakura-chan y Tsunade-sama (empezó a sanar las heridas de Kakashi-sensei) es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora hasta que llegue Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei puede ir con Naruto-kun a darles apoyo yo me encargo del resto, luego los alcanzaremos

- Kakashi: (Sorprendido que Hinata había madurado tanto) Esta bien, Hinata-san, nos veremos allá (Kakashi se fue en camino de combatir junto a Naruto y Kain)

Mientras Kakashi iba hacia las llamaradas, Naruto y Kain resistían el fuego de los dragones, gracias a Naruto que usaba un jutsu de agua

- Naruto: SUITON: MARINE BARRIER (Tr: ESTILO DE AGUA: BARRERA MARINA) (Naruto había creado una barrera de agua sobre ellos que apenas resistía la bola de fuego) Jefe sapo, puede usar su Disparo de Agua para que la barrera aguante unos minutos mas

- Gamabunta: Esta bien chico, pero no me mandes

- Naruto: Kain puedes usar algún jutsu de viento junto al clon que tiene el Rasengan, eso hará que el agua se congele y detenga las llamaradas por unos segundos

- Kainthebeast: Pero no seria mejor que usaras el FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN

- Naruto: No puedo, si uso eso el modo Sennin desaparecerá, entiendes

- Kainthebeast: Hai, entonces aquí voy FUUTON: WHIRLWIND NO JUTSU (Tr: Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Torbellino) (había creado un torbellino) ahí va Naruto

- Naruto RASENGAN (el clon uso el Rasengan y los jutsus se fusionaron formando una gran ventisca, eso hizo que el agua de la barrera se congelara formando un muro de hielo) eso nos dará un par de segundos más, pero no se como derrotarlo, ya lo he golpeado en todos los puntos posibles

- Kainthebeast: (Después de escuchar eso, se dio cuenta de algo) Naruto, creo que ya descubrí cual es su punto débil

- Naruto: Ah si, y ¿cual es?

- Kainthebeast: Recuerdas la marca que te dije anteriormente, ese punto nos falta dañar

- Naruto: Y crees que resulte

- Kainthebeast: Solo nos queda intentarlo

Naruto y Kain atacaron en conjunto al dragón en la cicatriz hiriéndolo, pero a diferencia de antes no se regenero ni multiplico

- Naruto: Resulto, al fin resulto, ahora podemos pelear contra ellos

- Kainthebeast: Hay que terminar con todos ellos

Pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque los dragones que quedaban eran cerca de 1000. En otra parte Sakura y Aggronzalo avanzaban a través del bosque

- Sakura: (Se detuvo) ¿Qué será esa sombra? (Ella veía a lo lejos lo que los dragones estaban formando) sabes algo sobre eso

- Aggronzalo: Sobre que, (recién miro al cielo y vio lo que estaba diciendo) eso no puede ser, si es lo que pienso todos estamos en peligro, debemos apurarnos en encontrar a los demás

- Sakura: Pero hemos corrido lo más rápido que podemos

- Aggronzalo: No nos queda otra, no podemos descansar

Mientras Sakura y Aggronzalo se apuraban en llegar, Naruto y Kain seguían peleando, a pesar de haber derrotado a varios dragones, cada vez les costaba más y más derrotarlos

- Naruto: A pesar de que sabemos su punto débil, cada vez se hacen más difíciles de derrotar

- Kainthebeast: Al parecer se hacen más resistentes cada vez que se hacen menos

K y Naruto no se dieron cuenta de que una bola de fuego iba hacia ellos, pero la llama habia desparecido. Era Kakashi-sensei el que hizo desaparecer esa técnica con su Mangekyou Sharingan

- Kakashi: Deben cuidar más su defensa chicos

- Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, ya se recupero

- Kakashi: Si, gracias a Hinata que me sano las heridas, además me dijo que vendría con los demás. Veo que han tenido problemas con esos dragones

- Naruto: (Sorprendido porque Hinata usaba jutsu medico) Si, esos dragones tienen su punto débil en la marca de la cabeza, si lo golpea en otro lado se regeneran y multiplican, pero cada vez que son menos, son más difíciles de matar

- Kakashi: Entiendo

A pesar de que Kakashi se les unió a dar apoyo y peleaban con todo su poder, los dragones eran demasiados. Quedaban menos de la mitad, pero los ninjas ya no podían más

- Naruto: (Estaba cansado y perdiendo el modo SENNIN) Ya no me queda chakra y no tengo más energía para combatir

- Kainthebeast: Ni yo, ya no puedo moverme

- Kakashi: Esos dragones al parecer fueron invocados para cansarnos y luego eliminarnos (el estaba más debilitado por usar el Mangekyou Sharingan)

- Naruto: Creo que hemos fallado

Eso pensaba, pero vio que cinco 5 siluetas atacaron a los dragones eran: Guy-sensei, Sakura, Hinata, Dxdiego y Aggronzalo que los habían alcanzado

- Sakura (Enojada) Naruto, nunca pensé que escucharía eso de ti (le dio un golpe en la cabeza), eso fue por hacernos preocupar mucho por ti (luego de eso empezó a sanar a los demás)

- Naruto: ¿Cómo supieron cual era el punto débil de los dragones?

- Aggronzalo: K no es el único que ha peleado contra los dragones de Unriamaj

- Kainthebeast: Gusto en verte Aggro, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Aura?

- Aggronzalo: (había puesto una cara de tristeza por recordarlo) Kain, Aura murió se sacrifico por nosotros para detener a Deidara)

- Kainthebeast: (Estaba triste y no lo podía creer, ella era una de sus grandes camaradas, pero sabia que Aura no le perdonaría quedarse triste sin hacer nada) Esta bien, terminemos con esto por ella, de acuerdo

- Todos: Si

Sakura se reunió con los demás, ya que ya había sanado a todo el equipo y fueron a combatir a los dragones que quedaban, habían sacado valor por vengar la muerte de Aura, los dragones caían uno por uno, gracias a la habilidad de cada uno de los ninjas. Después de una ardua batalla finalmente habían eliminado a los dragones

- Guy: Vaya que eran duros

- Hinata: No se como, pero lo logramos

- Naruto: Necesito descansar, oigan creo que algo se movió entre los árboles

Naruto sintió unos pasos entre los árboles y luego de eso vio que una flecha iba hacia el, Naruto lanzo un kunai para bloquearla, pero al hacer contacto la flecha estallo. De entre medio de los árboles había aparecido una chica de pelo largo, ojo café, que se parecía levemente a Hinata. Además llevaba un traje ninja, una muñequera con un extraño símbolo y en sus manos portaba u arco y una Katana

- Chica Misteriosa: Nada mal para un niño

- Kainthebeast: ¿Qué esta pasando Naruto?

- Naruto: Esta chica nos esta atacando

- Kainthebeast: ¿Qué chica? (se fijo en la chica que había aparecido y se sorprendió en verla ahí) tu eres…

- Chica Misteriosa: Finalmente te encuentro Kain

¿Después de un largo combate aparece otro enemigo?

Gracias a:

Fabiola Bruja de Oz: Gracias por tu apoyo constante a mis reviews, y sigue así con los fanfics tuyos que están buenísimos


	20. Capitulo 20: El salvador y los tres guar

CAPITULO 20: El salvador y los tres guardianes

Kain se reencuentra con una cara conocida, pero ¿es amiga o enemiga?

- Kainthebeast: ¡Fabilibrera! ¿Cómo es que llegaste? ¡Auch! (K recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica)

- Chica Misteriosa: Te he dicho que no me llames así Shinobi Chileno

- Naruto: (Aunque estaba a la defensiva, no aguantaba la risa por ver esa escena) Acaso la conoces Kain

- Kainthebeast: Se estaba parando después del golpe que le dieron) Así es, ella se llama Fabiola Bruja de Oz, es parte del equipo en donde pertenezco, así que es un Ninja igual que nosotros

- Hinata: (Dudando) Y entonces, ¿Por qué ataco a Naruto-kun?

- Fabiola B. de Oz: (Se fijo en Hinata, y se sorprendió en el parecido que tenían incluso en su voz tímida que ponía a veces. Ella pensó en Hinata como si fuera su hermana gemela, pero decidió continuar el tema en cuestión) Porque pensé que eran un grupo de secuestradores

- Naruto: (Sonaba ofendido) Acaso tenemos apariencia de secuestradores-dattebayo

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Ahora que los veo bien (se fijo en todos los que estaban ahí) no tienen apariencia de secuestradores. En fin Kain debemos regresar a nuestro mundo

- Kainthebeast: No puedo Fabiola, estamos en una misión

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¡Ah si!, y de que se trata esa misión

- Kainthebeast: Estamos en la persecución de Razer que busca unos tesoros sagrados, no es así Naruto

- Naruto: (No le había dicho a nadie que los tesoros eran personas) Si, así es

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Entonces deberíamos buscar apoyo extra

- Kainthebeast: No podrás Fabiola

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Porque dices eso

- Kainthebeast: Porque por donde entraste es solo de ida, y hasta que no terminemos la misión no podremos volver

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Así que por eso desapareciste

- Kainthebeast: Si, a todo esto como llegaste hasta acá

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Pues, primero que nada tu esencia había desaparecido y eso nos preocupo a todo el grupo, es por eso que el Hokage Jotxe-sama nos ordeno buscarte y después de mucho buscar, encontré un rastro de energía muy leve entre las montañas, así que decidí activar esa energía y aquí me tienes

- Naruto: Un momento Fabiola, en tu mundo también hay Hokages, porque acá también tenemos Hokage

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Bueno si, pero es así como le llamamos a los lideres, no se porque se llaman igual en nuestros mundos

- Naruto: En fin, debemos detener a Razer antes que…

Naruto no pudo terminar la frase, porque sintió que era llevado nuevamente al lugar donde no sentía nada, donde había escuchado la voz de la guardiana. Pero esta vez era distinto no solo el iba viajando, sino también Hinata, Kainthebeast y Fabiola B. de Oz

- Naruto: Están bien

- Kainthebeast: (Adolorido por el viaje) Si, estamos bien, pero ¿en que lugar estamos?

- Hinata: (Asustada) Y donde están los demás

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Este lugar se siente como si no existiera nada ni nadie

- Guardiana: Exactamente, (La Guardiana había comenzado a hablar) y los he traído hasta aquí para explicarles cual es su destino

- Hinata: (Confundida) ¿Destino?, a que te refieres exactamente con destino

- Guardiana: Verán, comenzare a explicarles lo que paso, pasa y pasara. Esta escrito en el universo que llegara el día en que un conquistador intentara corromper todos los universos y gobernarlos, pero el conquistador seria detenido por el salvador junto a sus guardianes

- Kainthebeast: Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros

- Guardiana: Ya se lo había dicho a Naruto, es hora de contarles a ustedes. Naruto es el salvador de la profecía y ustedes tres (mirando a Hinata, Kain y Fabiola) serán sus guardianes

- Naruto (Respondió de forma preocupada) Pero Guardiana, le prometí que yo me encargaría de buscar y proteger a los portadores de los tesoros, no quiero que haya más gente en peligro

- Kainthebeast: Espera Naruto, los tesoros no eran objetos, sino personas

- Naruto: Así es, quería mantenerlo en secreto para no preocuparlos

- Hinata: Eso quiere decir que esos portadores están en un gran peligro

- Guardiana: Bueno, ya les he dicho la profecía, ahora solo les puedo hacer una sola pregunta

- Todos: ¿Cuál es?

- Guardiana: La pregunta es: Si aceptan o rechazan lo que depara su destino. Recuerden que una vez decidan no hay vuelta atrás

- Naruto: Yo ya te respondí la ultima vez que aceptaba ese desafió

- Kainthebeast: Si es por detener a Razer, yo acepto

- Hinata: (Después de haber pasado todo lo que había ocurrido, tomo una decisión) Puede que sea difícil y duro, pero yo ya no soy la de antes. He tomado la decisión y acepto mi destino

- Guardiana: Solo faltas tu jovencita, se que ha sido inesperado, así que piénsalo detenidamente antes de elegir

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Déjame pensarlo bien, apenas se lo que pasa y ahora soy una pieza importante en esta lucha. No puedo regresar y aunque pudiera no lo haré ya que no soy una cobarde, por lo tanto si me lo permiten Naruto, Hinata y Kain peleare con ustedes por lo que es justo

- Guardiana: Muy bien, entonces así será (después de eso aparecieron cuatro objetos con una joya incrustada), estas joyas les darán el poder suficiente para eliminar el mal que ronda en este mundo

- Naruto: Y como se activan estas joyas

- Guardiana: Las joyas se activaran cuando llegue el momento, antes de que se vayan les diré una ultima cosa. Solo hay dos formas para obtener los tres tesoros: La primera es que el portador del tesoro le traspase sus poderes de forma propia, la segunda es matando al portador, recuerden eso porque deberán soportar el dolor que puede traer esta batalla ¿entendido?

- Todos: Hai

Después de eso sintieron como si los hubieran empujado, nuevamente estaban en el bosque con los demás

- Kainthebeast: Hemos regresado (le había susurrado a los demás)

- Naruto: Si, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de que nos hemos ido

- Hinata: Naruto-kun, ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

- Naruto: Debemos encontrar a esos portadores antes de que Razer lo haga

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Pero primero hay que entrenarnos más, Hina-chan te puedo ayudar con tu entrenamiento

- Hinata: (Extrañada por lo que escucho) Esta bien Fabiola

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Muy bien (había agarrado a Hinata por el brazo y la arrastro a la fuerza de manera muy cómica) vamos a entrenar

- Hinata: Naruto-kun ayúdame

- Naruto: (Con una gota en la cabeza) ¿Hina-chan?, esa Fabiola se parecerá un poco a Hinata, pero en personalidad es más parecida a Sakura por lo violenta (después de decir eso recibió un piedrazo en la cabeza por parte de Fabiola)

- Kainthebeast: Es la misma Fabiola que he conocido siempre

En otro lugar Razer se preparaba para el siguiente asalto

- Razer: Al fin llego la hora, Unriamaj ven aquí

- Unriamaj: (había aparecido ante su amo) Si, Razer-sama

- Razer: Has preparado lo que te pedí

- Unriamaj: Si, mi señor. Gracias a su hechizo hemos podido convocar al ejército de las sombras

- Razer: Muy bien, avísale al Uchiha y a Agoroth que el momento de capturar a los portadores ha llegado y que no tengan piedad con ninguna persona que este en nuestra contra

- Unriamaj: Si, Razer-sama

Poco a poco la batalla final se acerca a nuestros héroes


	21. Capitulo 21: La guerra ha comenzado

CAPITULO 21: La guerra ha comenzado

Queda poco tiempo para que las fuerzas del bien y el mal finalmente se enfrenten, mientras Razer dirige su ejército en búsqueda de los 3 tesoros. Nuestros héroes se preparan para la batalla final

Naruto y Kain se están entrenando juntos, ayudándose mutuamente antes de la batalla

- Naruto: (Había creado varios clones para entrenar a Kain a través del combate) Debes ser más rápido K, eres muy lento para mis clones, debes ser más ágil y veloz para esquivarlo

- Kainthebeast: Es fácil decirlo, pero tus clones son bastante rápidos, deberías darme un consejo para combatirlos

- Naruto: Bueno esta bien, mira los clones pueden golpear igual de fuerte que yo, pero lo único que debes saber es que tienes que ser más listo que el clon, además tu también usas Fuuton así que sabes lo mismo que yo en ese elemento

- Kainthebeast: En eso te equivocas Naruto, me he fijado que tenemos el mismo elemento, pero lo usamos de manera distinta

- Naruto: ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Kainthebeast: Mientras que tu elemento esta basado en el daño masivo en un solo golpe, yo uso el Fuuton como jutsu de soporte, es decir, que mejoro el ataque, defensa, velocidad para poder combatir, es por eso que con mi Fuuton creo las Cuchillas de Viento para poder combatir con buenos ataques

- Naruto: Entonces, porque no intentas aprender un segundo elemento, así tus técnicas serian más variadas

- Kainthebeast: Lo he intentado, pero aún no he definido cual es el elemento ideal para mí

- Naruto: Bueno, pero ahora debemos descansar un momento

- Kainthebeast: Bien, pero Naruto te puedo pedir algo

- Naruto: ¿Qué cosa?

- Kainthebeast: Me puedes enseñar a mejorar mis ataques con el Fuuton

- Naruto: Esta bien, pero si me enseñas como mejorar la velocidad con Fuuton

- Kainthebeast: Esta bien, ahora me pregunto ¿como estará el entrenamiento de Hinata-san y Fabiola-chan?

- Naruto: Yo creo que estarán bien

- Kainthebeast: Eso crees, porque los entrenamientos de Fabiola-chan aunque parezcan simples son muy duros

Naruto había puesto una cara de preocupación. Mientras tanto Hinata y Fabiola entrenaban de una forma distinta a la de Naruto, ya que ellas entrenaban a trabes de la meditación y la concentración mental

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Muy bien Hinata, si que eres buena para la meditación

- Hinata: Gracias Fabi-chan, el estilo Juken se basa en si en lo que es golpes suaves y se necesita mucha concentración y meditación, pero hay algo que me preocupa

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¿Qué te preocupa, Hina-chan?

- Hinata: Es sobre Naruto-kun

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Se nota que te gusta Naruto, ¿Qué quieres saber como gustarle más?

- Hinata: (Sonrojada) N-No es eso, es que me gustaría poder ayudarle más, ya que no se ningún ninjutsu de elemento

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Si lo que quieres es dominar un elemento, primero debes saber que elemento eres. Ustedes tienen alguna forma de saber cual es su elemento

- Hinata: (Recordando) Ahora que recuerdo, Naruto-kun me dijo que para saber el elemento usaba una hoja y concentraba el chakra sobre la hoja

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Entonces, lo haremos de esa manera, pero Hinata recuerda que aún si sabes que elemento eres, tendrás que entrenar muy duro para dominarlo, entonces comencemos

- Hinata: (Tomo la hoja y concentro el chakra sobre ella, en un momento la hoja se mojo) ¡Es agua!, mi elemento es el agua

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Bien Hinata, que bueno que tú elemento sea agua, ya que ese es mi elemento. Ahora debes saber que para controlar el agua debes sentir que sea como una extensión de ti, como si fuera una parte de tu cuerpo ¿me entiendes?

- Hinata: Hai, lo intentare así

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Bien entonces comenzaremos, pero recuerda que por el poco tiempo, el entrenamiento será muy duro

- Hinata: Hai

Las chicas comenzaron el entrenamiento y no solo ellas, los demás miembros estaban preparando todo para lo que se avecinaba. En el otro lado Razer y sus tropas avanzaban con todo su poder en busca de los portadores

- Unriamaj: Mi señor, he encontrado a los ninjas que se oponen a nosotros

- Razer: Muy bien, manda al Ejercito de las sombras contra ellos y que no se contengan

- Unriamaj: Sí, señor

- Razer: Y Unriamaj

- Unriamaj: Si, Razer-sama

- Razer: Después quiero que vayas con ellos, ya que uno de los portadores esta dentro del grupo, quiero que lo captures y lo traigas antes mi

- Unriamaj: (Sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír) Sus deseos son ordenes mi señor, (empezó a recitar un hechizo y poco después el ejercito de las sombras habían puesto los ojos rojos, al parecer ya se les había dado las ordenes de su objetivo)

Nuestros héroes se estaban reuniendo después del entrenamiento, ya tenían todo listo, a excepción de Naruto y los guardianes, los demás estaban reunidos

- Sakura: ¿Dónde estará Naruto y los demás?, si no los encontramos van a estar en problemas

- Aggronzalo: Lo mismo digo, esos tontos no me digan que se quedaron entrenando todas estas horas

- Kakashi: Miren ahí vienen

- Naruto: Perdón por la demora (Naruto se veía relativamente cansado) nos quedamos entrenando

- Sakura: Baka, como se te ocurre hacer eso antes de la batalla, y no me digan que ustedes también entrenaron (Mirando a Fabiola, Hinata y Kain)

- Hinata: Sí, Sakura-chan decidimos que descansar no nos serviría mucho así que decidimos entrenar

- Guy: Bueno como sea, ya deberíamos prepararnos para el combate

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Concuerdo con el sensei, deberíamos pensar como atacar, así que deberíamos… (Fabiola dejo de hablar, sintió una presencia y rápidamente disparo una flecha contra un caballero) cúbranse

Los grupos vieron lo que se avecinaba, a lo menos 5000 caballeros de armadura oscura, con espadas y con ojos rojos iban hacia ellos, lo estaban rodeando poco a poco

- Kakashi: Nos tendieron una emboscada, demonios ¿Qué son esas cosas? No parecen humanos

- Kainthebeast: Son invocaciones oscuras, al parecer Razer uso eso para aumentar su fuerza

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Lo mejor que podemos hacer es que nos separemos, nos veremos más adelante cuando encontremos a Razer y sus secuaces, Kain y yo nos encargaremos de esta basura

- Hinata: Crees que podrán ustedes dos solamente contra ellos

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Ustedes no conoces nuestro apodo, en el equipo donde pertenecemos, somos conocidos como (Había lanzado una gran ronda de relámpagos alrededor de los caballeros, hiriéndolos) EL ESCUADRON DE LAS TORMENTAS

- Naruto: Bueno si es así, no se demoren y buena suerte

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Es hora de terminar con estos soldaditos, listo Kain

- Kainthebeast: Como siempre, listo para el combate

La batalla por los tesoros por fin ha comenzado

Próximo Capitulo: La batalla del escuadrón de las Tormentas contra el Ejercito de las sombras y la revelación del portador del primer tesoro


	22. Capitulo 22: Una tormenta perfecta

CAPITULO 22: Una tormenta perfecta

Fabiola y Kain deciden enfrentarse al ejército de las sombras para salvar al resto del equipo

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Un gran ejercito de caballeros oscuros contra nosotros dos ¿Qué te parece Kain?

- Kainthebeast: Aunque parezca desventaja, es un buen desafío vamos a ver cuanto resisten

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Iniciemos este combate (Fabiola saco su katana) RAITON: RAIJIN NO TSURUGI (Tr: Estilo de Rayo: Espada del Dios del Trueno) (La katana se transformo en un relámpago en si) ¡vamos!

- Kainthebeast: Si decides pelear así, yo también FUUTON: FUJIN ARMOR (Tr: Estilo de Viento: Armadura del Dios del Viento) (Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ráfagas de aire desde sus pies a la cabeza) esta vez no me contendré

La batalla dio comienzo, los caballeros se habían lanzado al ataque con sus espadas, pero Fabiola y Kain los habían bloqueado y decidieron contraatacar con sus armas. Fabiola con su katana relámpago pudo eliminar fácilmente a 5 caballeros, mientras que Kain usaba sus cuchillas de viento para eliminar a los enemigos, los caballeros retrocedieron, pero no por miedo, sino porque una lluvia de flechas iban hacia los dos ninjas.

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Así que también tiene unidades indirectas, habrá que tener más cuidado

- Kainthebeast: O podemos hacer esto FUUTON: WHIRLWIND NO JUTSU (Tr: Estilo de Viento: Jutsu de Torbellino) (Un remolino hizo que las flechas se alejaran)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Siempre eres tan impaciente K, pero este bien… oye ¿Qué pasa por allá? (Fabiola veía como aparecían más soldados)

- Kainthebeast: Mira por allá, al parecer uno de ellos puede invocar a más tropas, si no lo detenemos no terminaremos nunca

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Bueno esto si que es un reto, entonces debemos mostrarle porque nos llaman "El escuadrón de las tormentas" SUITON: BUBBLE FOG (Tr: Estilo de Agua: Neblina de Burbujas) (El lugar fue cubierto por burbujas) Kain ya sabes lo que hay que hacer

- Kainthebeast: Sí, FUUTON: HURRICANE (Tr: Estilo de Viento: Huracán) (el huracán empezó a herir a los caballeros que estaban a su paso) Fabiola, tu turno

- Fabiola B. de Oz: RAITON: LIGHTNING STORM (Tr: Estilo de Rayo: Tormenta Relámpago) (Una lluvia de relámpagos se fusiono con el huracán dañando todo a su paso) ¡lo hicimos!

- Kainthebeast: No lo creo, mira (Los caballeros seguían apareciendo, por lo visto el invocador no había sufrido daños) ese tipo es bastante resistente, creo Fabiola que es hora de usar la artillería pesada

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Si tú lo dices (guardo su katana y saco el arco, lanzo una flecha hacia los caballeros y luego de eso una posición de manos) TAJUU KAME HAME ARROWS (la flecha se multiplico en cientos de ellas que explotaron al contacto formando grandes ráfagas de energía)

- Kainthebeast: Siguen saliendo (pero observo detenidamente que ya no aparecían tan seguido) funciono, Fabiola las técnicas mas poderosas hacen que se ralenticen su aparición, entonces la única forma de detener al invocador es usando un jutsu muy poderoso

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Así que es eso, entonces Kain tendrás que cubrirme por unos minutos, ya sabes que ese jutsu gasta mucho chakra

- Kainthebeast: Así que usaras eso, esta bien estupidos caballeros debiluchos terminare con ustedes yo mismo

- Invocador: Eso es lo que crees (Era la primera vez que hablaba)

Los caballeros, arqueros y demases se lanzaron contra Kain, pero aún así decidió pelear para poder hacer tiempo para Fabiola. Ya habían pasado 3 minutos y seguía combatiendo con todos ellos

- Kainthebeast: Fabiola, aún no esta listo

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Sólo un poco más amigo, resiste

- Kainthebeast: Demonios (los caballeros iban hacia Fabiola) FUUTON: DOUBLE WIND SCYTHE (Tr: Estilo de Viento: Doble Guadaña de viento) (Las corrientes de vientos fueron directo hacia los caballeros y los mandaron a volar) no resistiré mucho Fabiola

- Fabiola B. de Oz: No te preocupes más, ya esta listo SUITON: REQUIEM OF GREAT TSUNAMI (Tr: Estilo de Agua: Réquiem del Gran Tsunami) (El agua empezó a tomar forma de cuerdas y finalmente tomo la forma de un arpa que Fabiola llevaba en sus manos) ¡Tonada Inicial! (empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía e inmediatamente grandes olas empezaron a inundar el lugar) Kain, aléjate

- Kainthebeast: Hai (Kain salto lejos del ataque que empezó a llevarse a todo caballero incluso el invocador no se salvo)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¡Segunda Tonada! (Cambio la melodía e hizo que el agua se congelara con todo lo que estaba dentro de ella) ahora el invocador no podrá hacer nada, terminare con esto ¡Tonada Final! (el ritmo de la melodía iba más rápido y cuando finalmente termino de tocar el hielo estallo destruyendo todo su interior)

- Kainthebeast: Al fin se termino, siempre me sorprende ese jutsu

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Gracias, pero ahora deberíamos ir con los demás

- Kainthebeast: Esta bien, pero deberíamos guardar nuestras energías para después, gastamos mucha energía en este combate

Fabiola y Kain comenzaron a buscar a los demás, mientras Naruto y el resto del equipo poco a poco se acercaban al escuadrón de Razer

- Kakashi: Hay que tener mucho cuidado, si estamos cerca probablemente nos tenderán una trampa

- Naruto: Lo sabemos Kakashi-sensei

- Hinata: Me pregunto si estarán bien Fabi-chan y Kain-kun

- Dxdiego: No te preocupes por ellos, son lo bastante fuerte para caer contra ellos

- Sakura: Si tú lo dices

- Guy: ¿Qué es eso?

Una gran llamarada azul venia directamente hacia ellos, el grupo lo evito y vieron quien fue el que lo hizo era Unriamaj

- Unriamaj: Hola a todos (lo dijo en forma irónica)

- Aggronzalo: ¡Unriamaj! (Aggronzalo al igual que todos se puso a la defensiva) ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Unriamaj: Yo sólo vengo a buscar el primer tesoro

- Naruto: ¿Qué estas diciendo?, el primer tesoro no esta con nosotros

- Unriamaj: Te sorprenderías quien es su portador, tu que opinas ¿Sakura?

- Naruto: (Sorprendido) No puede ser, Sakura no es la portadora

- Unriamaj: Sí lo es, y mi señor me lo dijo así que me la llevare…

- Naruto: (Le lanzo un kunai, pero la hechicera lo bloqueo) Aún si Sakura fuera la portadora no dejare que te la lleves, terminare contigo yo mismo

El primer portador es revelado y ahora el combate por su vida esta por comenzar


	23. Capitulo 23: Batalla por el Primer Tesor

CAPITULO 23: Batalla por el Primer Tesoro

Se descubre que el primer tesoro es Sakura, Unriamaj trata de llevársela, pero Naruto y los demás se interponen

- Unriamaj: ¿Acaso creen que todos ustedes podrán detener mi objetivo?, será mejor que se rindan ahora

- Naruto: Nosotros nunca nos rendiremos, preferimos morir en combate que rendirnos ante tipos como ustedes

- Unriamaj: Entonces será así, les daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa FIREBALL

La bola de fuego fue directo hacia el equipo, pero esta fue evitada e inmediatamente el equipo decide empezar el contraataque contra la hechicera atacaron con todo, pero la hechicera los evadía fácilmente; Aggronzalo y Dxdiego hicieron un ataque combinado, pero fue bloqueado por un Muro de Fuego, lo mismo paso con el ataque combinado de Kakashi y Guy. Aggronzalo decidió disparar contra el Muro, pero a pesar de que pudo traspasarlo, Unriamaj tenía un segundo muro alrededor

- Unriamaj: Ustedes son muy débiles para mi, en serio creyeron que podrían conmigo

- Sakura: ¡Chanaroo! (Sakura le dio un fuerte golpe que hizo volar unos cuantos metros a la hechicera) Te olvidaste de mí, al parecer tu eres la tonta

- Unriamaj: Así que ese es el poder del tesoro de la fuerza, no me sorprende que Razer-sama lo busque y es por eso que te llevare ante el (decidió atacar a Sakura, pero Naruto intervino con un Kage Bunshin)

- Naruto: Sakura aléjate de aquí, yo me encargare de ella (Naruto había activado su modo SENNIN), bien Unriamaj hace poco nos pillaste desprevenidos, pero ahora peleare en serio contra ti, Kakashi-sensei puede proteger a Sakura y a los demás por favor

- Kakashi: Hai

- Unriamaj: ¿Quieres ser el primero en morir?, será un placer mandarte al infierno (Unriamaj se lanzo al ataque)

- Naruto: Eso debería decirlo yo (También se lanzo al ataque)

Naruto y Unriamaj habían comenzado a pelear con todo su poder, pero ahora Unriamaj no tenia la ventaja, ya que gracias al modo SENNIN de Naruto pudo aumentar su Velocidad y Ataque, cada vez se le hacia más difícil evadir los golpes de Naruto, así que decidió cambiar su táctica

- Unriamaj: Vas a pagar por lo de la ultima vez DARK FLAME

- Naruto: (Dijo al mismo tiempo que Unriamaj) SUITON: MIZU NO MISSILE (Tr: Estilo de Agua: Misil de Agua)

Ambos ataques chocaron y se evaporaron, pero mientras los ataques se evaporaban Naruto y la Hechicera combatían sin piedad, ambos sabían que un movimiento en falso seria fatal

- Unriamaj: Ya me estas haciendo perder la paciencia chico, ríndete de una vez

- Naruto: ¿Qué te pasa bruja debilucha?, acaso no dijiste que nos matarías a todos, parece que eres puras palabras, tiene razón tu hermano, solo buscas el poder, pero a pesar de todo sigues siendo una débil

- Unriamaj: Vas a pagar por eso (junto una cantidad de magia considerable) DARK FENIX (un fénix de llamas negras apareció ante todos) mata al chico y a todos alrededor, deja a la chica del tesoro viva (inmediatamente el fénix se lanzo contra Naruto)

- Naruto: RASENGAN (Se lanzo contra el fénix con su Rasengan, pero este no hizo efecto) ¿Qué?

- Unriamaj: Esas técnicas tan débiles no funcionan con mi fénix oscuro, ahora muere

- Naruto: SUITON: MARINE BARRIER (Creo una barrera de agua, entre el fénix y el, pero el agua se evaporaba rápidamente sabia que tendría que hacer algo y pronto

- Hinata: (Observaba el combate mientras protegían a Sakura) Debemos ayudarlo, sino Naruto-kun morirá

- Dxdiego: Tienes razón Hinata-san, debemos ir con el

- Kakashi: Recuerden lo que dijo Naruto, que nos quedáramos acá

- Hinata: Lo se Kakashi-sensei, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veo que Naruto pierda poco a poco su vida

- Kakashi: (Dudo un poco, pero al final dijo) Esta bien vayan, Guy puedes ir con ellos, yo me encargo de esto con Aggronzalo-san

- Guy: Claro Kakashi

- Unriamaj: Y a donde creen que van (la hechicera estaba frente a ellos)

- Kakashi: No puede ser, deberías estar controlando al fénix

- Unriamaj: No necesariamente, una vez que le doy la orden al fénix oscuro, obedece la misión hasta el final, así que su tonto Naruto morirá y luego vendrá hasta acá

- Hinata: Eso es lo que tu crees, si te derrotamos a ti el fénix desperecerá, no es así

- Unriamaj: (había descubierto su punto débil) Y aún si fuera cierto, crees vencerme

- Hinata: Si que lo haré bruja, chicos vayan a ayudar a Naruto-kun, que esta tipa es mía

- Unriamaj: Primero Naruto y ahora tu, de verdad que los de Konoha son unos idiotas

- Hinata: ¡BYAKUGAN! Veamos que tan idiota somos los de Konoha, chicos váyanse ahora

Hinata se lanzo al ataque contra la hechicera, pero la hechicera lo bloqueo con su bastón, esta vez Hinata ataca con su Juken con todo su poder, la hechicera decidió bloquear con su muro de fuego, pero esta vez Hinata pudo atravesarlo fácilmente, Unriamaj no lo podía creer, pero la hechicera decidió destruirla con una gran llamarada

- Unriamaj: ¿Cómo es posible que esta niña pueda detener mis ataques? (se fijo que Hinata llevaba una armadura de color perla en su cuerpo) ¿Qué es eso?

- Hinata: ¿De donde apareció esta armadura? (Hinata no sabia lo que pasaba, pero se fijo que el amuleto ya no estaba, entonces recordó lo que dijo la Guardiana "Los amuletos se activaran para detener al mal") entonces es eso

- Unriamaj: No importa que uses, no podrás vencerme GREAT INFERNO (una gran llamarada iba directo hacia Hinata, pero ella fácilmente lo evadió)

- Hinata: Siento como si mi cuerpo fuera más ligero, y me siento más fuerte, hechicera vas a caer

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía peleando contra el Fénix Oscuro

- Naruto: No puedo dañarlo con nada, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tiene un poder impresionante y es inmune a prácticamente cualquier jutsu que le haga (entonces escucho una voz en el amuleto) ¿Quién es?

- Guardiana: Naruto recuerda que los amuletos te protegerán del mal

- Naruto: Pero ¿Cómo los activo?

- Guardiana: Solo debes creer en tu poder interno y en lo que más quieres, solo entonces aparecerá su poder

- Naruto: Lo que mas quiero (entonces pensó en una cosa, la promesa que le hizo a Hinata) esta conmigo siempre y le hice una promesa y no le fallare (entonces el amuleto se activo y una armadura de color Topacio en su cuerpo) esta vez terminare con esto

El Fénix se había lanzado al ataque nuevamente intento herirlo, pero esta vez Naruto no resulto herido, Naruto sintió como si una fuerza invisible rodeara la armadura y decide atacar

- Naruto: Esto se termina ahora FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN

Lanzo su Shuriken de Viento contra el Fénix, pero era distinto al conocido, era de un color amarillo igual que la armadura que llevaba. Al hacer contacto con el fénix este se desintegro la luz fue tan fuerte que la hechicera lo vio también

- Unriamaj: No puede ser, el Fénix Oscuro ha caído, es imposible

- Hinata: Lo lograste, Naruto-kun

- Unriamaj: Esta vez lo pagaran (Iba con un ataque cubierto por fuego)

- Hinata: (La esquivo y le pego en su pecho dañando un punto vital) No podrás hacer nada ahora

- Unriamaj: Eres una maldita, vas a pagar por esto

- Kainthebeast: Mejor ríndete, has sido derrotada

Kain junto a Fabiola habían llegado al lugar de la batalla, también Naruto y el resto del equipo estaban ahí, Unriamaj estaba rodeada y malherida, ya no sabían que hacer pero…

- Naruto: Hinata, bien hecho te has vuelto muy poderosa

- Hinata: Gracias Naruto-kun

- Dxdiego: Esta es una gran victoria

- Razer: ¿Eso creen?

- Kainthebeast: ¡RAZER! ¿Dónde estas? Muéstrate de una vez

- Razer: Estoy más cerca de lo que creen (Razer había apareció detrás de Aggronzalo, tardo mucho en reaccionar y Razer simplemente lo atravesó con su espada en el corazón)

- Kainthebeast: ¡Aggro! ¡Razer eres un desgraciado!

- Razer: Hare lo que sea por ganar y también por los tesoros

- Kainthebeast: ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

El equipo se lanzo por completo contra Razer, pero este lanzo un aro de fuego que mando a volar a todos alrededor, se teletransporto rápidamente dejo inconciente a Sakura y se la llevo junto a la hechicera y empezó a desaparecer

- Razer: Si quieren un combate, vengan tras de mi veamos si pueden hacer algo

- Naruto: ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

A pesar de derrotar a la hechicera, el primer tesoro se perdió


	24. Capitulo 24: Decision

CAPITULO 24: Decisión

A pesar de derrotar a Unriamaj, Razer finalmente captura a Sakura portadora del primer tesoro ¿Qué será lo que hará ahora el grupo?

- Hinata: (Con tristeza) No puede ser que hayamos perdido a Sakura-chan

- Naruto: (Llorando) ¡Sakura-chan!, te he fallado a ti y también en traer a Sasuke de vuelta

- Hinata: No fue tu culpa Naruto-kun, Ese tipo nos ataco cuando teníamos la guardia baja y…

- Naruto: (Aun estaba llorando y empezó a gritar con mucha rabia) Esto fue mi culpa, completamente mi culpa (Naruto empezó a liberar el chakra del Kyuubi)

- Kakashi: Esto es malo, el chakra del Kyuubi se esta liberando, si no hacemos algo pronto se volverá inestable

- Kainthebeast: ¿Qué es el Kyuubi?

- Guy: Es un monstruo de chakra con forma de zorro de 9 colas con un poder temible y que yace dentro de Naruto

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Pero Naruto puede controlarlo ¿verdad?

- Kakashi: Normalmente si, pero en 2 ocasiones anteriores cuando le hicieron daño a las personas que más quería, Naruto perdió el control y atacaba todo a su alrededor, no importaba si era amigo o enemigo. Es por eso que debemos detenerlo ahora antes de que comience lo peor

- Naruto: (emitió un grito que parecía un rugido) ¡ES MI CULPA! (El chakra empezó a formar una cola y Naruto ya no parecía el mismo, había perdido la conciencia, sólo actuaba por instinto y se lanzo al ataque contra sus amigos)

- Kakashi: Ya ocurre lo que temía, todos sepárense (saco un papel con un sello) hay que ponerle este sello, eso hará que suprima el chakra, si es necesario hay que hacerlo a la fuerza

- Hinata: Por favor, no le hagan daño a Naruto-kun

- Kakashi: Lo siento Hinata, si no atacamos para ponerle el sello, el nos atacara. Hinata debes decidir que hacer ahora

Kakashi y los demás se lanzaron al ataque para ponerle el sello, mientras que Naruto ya había activado la segunda cola y con esto se hacia cada vez más poderoso, aún así el grupo se decidió a atacar, Hinata se cayo por lo que le habían dicho estaba en un terrible dilema: Elegir entre herir a su amado o ver morir a sus compañeros, no sabia que hacer y de repente recordó lo que había dicho la guardiana

"Una vez que descubran quienes son los portadores, deberán soportar todo el dolor que pueda traer esta guerra". Después de eso Hinata finalmente había entendido a lo que se refería e inmediatamente se levanto, ya sabia que debía hacer

La batalla continuaba Naruto ya había activado cuatro colas y su fuerza era tan considerable que dejo inconciente de un golpe a Dxdiego y a Kain. Kakashi junto a Guy y Fabiola se estaban levantando y vio que el papel donde tenía el sello se había roto

- Kakashi: ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer? Ya no tengo el sello y tampoco podemos atacarlo, sino hacemos algo Naruto morirá

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¿A que te refieres con morir?

- Guy: Lo que quiere decir Kakashi, es que cada segundo en ese modo acorta su vida

- Kakashi: Así es, es por eso que hay que detenerlo, pero como nos acercaremos

- Hinata: Déjenmelo a mi (Hinata estaba ante ellos con una mirada de seriedad que muy rara se veía en ella)

- Kakashi: Pero Hinata-san, no podrás contra el tu sola, eso es un suicidio

- Hinata: Sólo déjenme intentarlo, se que puedo lograrlo

- Guy: Pero Hinata-san…

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¡Dejen que vaya! Creo entender a Hinata como se siente, probablemente ella es la única capaz de detener esto, además si lo logra nos dará el tiempo para rescatar a Kain y a Dxdiego antes de que sea tarde

- Kakashi: (Dudaba si debía hacerlo o no) Bien Hinata, sólo tienes una oportunidad, si ves que es muy peligroso retrocede ¿entendido?

- Hinata: Hai (Y luego de eso Hinata empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Naruto-kyuubi con mucha determinación

- Kakashi: Fabiola ¿Crees que Hinata estará bien ella sola?

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Tú no has visto el verdadero potencial de Hinata, ella será tímida, pero su voluntad es tremenda

Hinata seguía avanzando lentamente hacia Naruto-kyuubi que seguía destruyéndolo todo, hasta que finalmente el mini kyuubi la detecto y se fue directo hacia ella pensando que era un enemigo, pero cuando el kyuubi ataco a Hinata, ella no se movió y la garra del Kyuubi se detuvo frente a su cara sin herirla

- Hinata: Se lo que estas sientes por lo que esta pasando (le decía al mini Kyuubi) yo también siento lo mismo, pero recuerda lo que nos dijo la Guardiana "debemos soportar todo el dolor que traería esta guerra" y hasta que no termine todo esto yo no viviré tranquila, (al parecer el interior de Naruto había entendido el mensaje porque la garra del Kyuubi descendió) además hicimos una promesa de que estaríamos juntos hasta el final y yo cumpliré esa promesa (y sin más que decir lo beso)

El beso de Hinata hizo que el chakra del Kyuubi desapareciera y la transformación se detuviera, Naruto volvió a su forma original, pero cayo en inconciente en los brazos de su amada. Kakashi y los demás estaban sorprendidos porque Hinata había logrado lo que ellos no pudieron hacer

- Kakashi: A esto era lo que te referías Fabiola

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Exactamente, Hinata aunque no lo demuestre es una chica muy fuerte, y peleara hasta el final por defender lo que más ama

- Kakashi: será mejor que descansemos por ahora, después de lo que paso es mejor que nos preparemos para mañana que será el día decisivo

Mientras el grupo decide tomar un descanso. Razer y su equipo llegaban a su base

- Razer: Al fin te tengo, portadora del primer tesoro

- Sakura: Suéltame, déjame ir

- Razer: ¡Dejarte ir! eso nunca, aún no cumples tu objetivo; y ese objetivo es entregarme tus poderes

- Sakura: No se como traspasarlos, y aún si supiera no te los daría

- Razer: Ya sabia que dirías eso, así que mientras tanto te dejare en el calabozo hasta que llegue el momento, y quien mejor que te lleve hasta allá que un conocido tuyo

- Sakura: No puede ser (Sasuke había aparecido ante ella) Sasuke-kun

- Sasuke: Hola Sakura (le decía con indiferencia)

- Sakura: Sasuke-kun, por favor sácame de aquí

- Sasuke: Y porque debería hacerlo

- Sakura: Porque éramos compañeros de equipo, además aún tengo sentimientos por ti

- Sasuke: Que conmovedor, (dijo irónicamente) pero para mi no eres nada, yo sólo tengo un objetivo y ese es destruir Konoha, y es por eso que uní a ellos, porque ellos quieren lo mismo que yo, destrucción total, y las tipas como tu que solo suplican por su vida son solo basura para mi

Sakura había quedado pasmada con lo que le acababan de decir

- Razer: Vaya que puedes ser cruel Sasuke y es por eso que decidí hacer una alianza contigo, llévala al calabozo hasta que llegue el momento, y luego vuelve aquí para planear nuestro ultimo asalto

- Sasuke: Si Razer, ya me suponía que harías algo así

- Razer: Ahora Unriamaj, es hora de que invoques a los tres Generales de las Sombras, porque nuestros invitados llegaran muy pronto

- Unriamaj: Sí, mi señor (lo decía con una voz entrecortada)

- Razer: Y cuando termines, usa la cámara de recuperación, necesito tenerte al 100% de tus fuerzas, probablemente tu hermano querrá revancha por lo que has hecho

- Unriamaj: Muy bien mi señor, si viene hacia acá yo misma me encargare de el

Unriamaj se iba para invocar el resto de las fuerzas, mientras que Razer se reía de forma sicotica

Unas horas después el grupo de Naruto avanzaba hacia la base, mientras decidían cual seria el plan para detener a Razer

- Naruto: Entonces como lo haremos, Razer debe estar preparado para nosotros

- Kainthebeast: De eso no hay duda, ese tipo tendrá un plan y un comité de bienvenida

- Kakashi: Peor me preocupa algo

- Naruto: ¿Qué es kakashi-sensei?

- Kakashi: Si Razer dijo que fuéramos a buscarlo, entonces significa que los otros dos tesoros están entre nosotros

- Kainthebeast: (Sorprendido) No había pensado en eso, pero s es así es obvio que es una trampa

- Naruto: A mi no me importa, aún cuando sea una trampa, terminare con esto y rescatare a Sakura-chan

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Es verdad, hay muchas vidas en juego

- Kainthebeast: Es cierto, no debemos dudar a partir de ahora es todo o nada

- Hinata: Lo mismo digo

- Dxdiego: Yo peleare hasta el final

- Kakashi: Muy bien

- Guy: ¡Que la fuerza de nuestros corazones nos una y nos ayude a ganar esta guerra!

- Todos: Hai

El grupo avanza hasta la base del enemigo, esta a punto de comenzar la víspera de destrucción

Próximo Capitulo: Se acaban las conversaciones, las batallas decisivas darán comienzo

Agradezco a Fabiola B. de Oz que me ha apoyado durante todos estos capítulos del fanfic recuerden leer su fanfic que para mi gusto, es uno de los mejores que he leído

Busquenla como La voz dormida


	25. Capitulo 25: Lucha contra el Verdugo

CAPITULO 25: Lucha contra el Verdugo Sombrío

La batalla final entre el bien y el mal esta a punto de comenzar y Razer prepara sus ultimas fuerzas

- Razer: Unriamaj, tuviste éxito con las invocaciones

- Unriamaj: Sí mi señor, he aquí a los tres Generales de las Sombras: El Arquero, El Espadachín y El Verdugo

Los tres generales se veían imponentes ante ellos. El Verdugo llevaba una gran guadaña de color negro, El Espadachín tenía una espada grisácea y El Arquero poseía variados arcos de distinto tamaño. El Verdugo finalmente decidió hablar

- Verdugo: ¿Por qué nos has invocado, mortal?

- Razer: Los he invocado porque quiero hacer un trato con ustedes

- Verdugo: ¿Un trato?, ¿Qué me ofreces?

- Razer: Requiero sus servicios, a cambio de mi alma. Gane o pierda ustedes salen ganando, ya que mi alma será suya eternamente

- Verdugo: (Riéndose como un loco) Jajaja… Aceptamos ese trato con gusto y quienes son a los que hay que detener

- Razer: Ellos (mostrando una imagen del grupo de Naruto y los demás), me han dado muchos problemas y es por eso que quiero que los eliminen a todos

- Verdugo: Si es así, será un placer (y después de eso los 3 Generales desaparecieron)

- Unriamaj: A donde fueron

- Razer: Fueron con nuestros invitados hechicera, dile al Uchiha y a Agoroth que estén protegiendo la fortaleza

- Unriamaj: Pero señor, todo lo que hicimos será en vano

- Razer: No lo creo hechicera, una vez que tenga los tres tesoros, estaré más allá de la vida y la muerte, ahora vete

- Unriamaj: Sí, mi señor

- Razer: (Después de que la hechicera se fuera) Ahora nadie podrá detenerme y podré ser el gobernante supremo

Mientras tanto Naruto y los demás estaban camino a la fortaleza enemiga

- Kainthebeast: Ahí esta, esa es la fortaleza de Razer

- Naruto: ¿Estas seguro?

- Kainthebeast: podré estar en un mundo distinto, pero su fortaleza siempre tiene la misma forma

- Kakashi: Si es así, debemos estar preparados para todo y avanzar con discreción…

Pero un gran estallido hizo que el grupo retrocediera un poco

- Verdugo: Nadie podrá pasar por aquí, porque aquí perecerán

- Naruto: ¿Quién eres tú?

- Verdugo: Soy el Verdugo de las sombras, uno de los tres Generales sombríos y los eliminare aquí y ahora (comenzó a atacar con su guadaña, pero el grupo la evadió)

- Guy: Chicos avancen ustedes, Kakashi y yo nos encargaremos de el

- Naruto: Pero Guy-sensei…

- Kakashi: Guy tiene razón Naruto, recuerda que nuestro objetivo es rescatar a Sakura y detener a razer

- Naruto: (Dudo, pero después acepto) Esta bien Kakashi-sensei, pero alcáncenos lo más pronto posible. Chicos vamonos

- Verdugo: ¿Quién dijo que se podían ir? (iba a atacar al grupo)

- Guy: KONOHA SENPUU (Guy le dio una gran patada, pero el Verdugo la bloqueo con su guadaña)

- Verdugo: Tienes una gran fuerza mortal (le dijo a Guy)

- Kakashi: Esto es sólo el comienzo Verdugo (Kakashi saco un kunai), Guy hay que derrotarlo rápido para alcanzar a los demás, siento una presencia terrible en el

- Verdugo: No importa lo que digas, terminare con ustedes y luego ire por ellos, y ya que tengo dos victimas aquí (desapareció y apareció detrás de Kakashi para intentar atacarlo con la guadaña)

- Kakashi: Mierda (apenas lo esquivo) Es muy rápido

- Guy: Es mucho más que eso, es como si fuera una sombra en si

- Verdugo: Prepárense a morir

El verdugo comenzó el ataque rápidamente, Kakashi y Guy también trataban de atacar, pero el Verdugo era cada vez más rápido y llego a tal punto que se teletransportaba constantemente en cada ataque, haciendo cada vez más difícil evadir sus golpes

- Kakashi: Si seguimos así Guy, no resistiremos mucho

- Guy: Tienes razón, Kakashi piensa en un plan, yo ganare un poco de tiempo (saco sus nunchakus)

- Kakashi: Guy, estas seguro, podrás resistir durante ese tiempo

- Guy: Tu me conoces Kakashi (levanto el pulgar y luego de eso decidió atacar al Verdugo)

- Verdugo: ¿Te ofreces a ser mi primera victima, mortal?

- Guy: Veamos que es lo que puede hacer este mortal

Esta vez fue Guy el que comenzó el combate contra el Verdugo, sus golpes eran lo bastante poderosos y rápidos, pero el Verdugo lo bloqueaba con mucha facilidad. Era lo mismo que la primera vez que atacaron, cada vez que el atacaba el Verdugo lo bloqueaba y contraatacaba. Guy trataba de resistir los golpes hasta que…

- Verdugo: No eres nada para mi poder ¡muere! (levanto su guadaña para darle el golpe final)

- Kakashi: ¡No lo creo! (kakashi uso el Raikiri contra el Verdugo, pero este lo evadió y salió herido levemente, luego tuvo que evitar que el Verdugo evadiera sus ataques) ¡Guy ahora!

- Guy: Hai (Guy aprovecho el momento y dio una gran variedad de golpes al Verdugo, hasta que le dio un golpe lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo retroceder) Lo logramos

- Verdugo: ¡Tontos! Acaso creen que con ese poder me detendrán, (el Verdugo se levanto solo con unas raspaduras) muy bien, si quieren que pelee en serio, lo haré ESPECTRAL REAPER SCYTHE (Tr: Guadaña Espectral del Dios de la Muerte) (Una gran cantidad de guadañas aparecieron alrededor del Verdugo y comenzaron a moverse junto con el)

- Kakashi: Creí que lo habíamos herido

- Guy: Al parecer tendremos que hacerlo nuevamente Kakashi (diciéndolo de forma muy seria)

Pero atacar al Verdugo ahora era mucho más difícil, ya que la técnica que había activado no sólo atacaba a los Jounins sino que también defendían al que lo invoco, y a pesar de que los Jounins destruían esas guadañas, aparecían nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado

- Verdugo: ¡Hora de morir! DEADLY SCYTHE (Tr: Guadaña Mortal) (Verdugo dio una gran corte a los Jounins con su guadaña)

- Guy: (Saltando hacia atrás para evitar el ataque) Estuvo cerca (Guy recibió un corte en el pecho rompiendo parte de la chaqueta) ¿Qué? No es posible, estoy seguro que lo evite

- Kakashi: (Sorprendido) Esa técnica tiene un rango de ataque muy amplio Guy, cambio de planes tendremos que pensar en otro modo de combatirlo

- Guy: Al parecer no tenemos opción Kakashi, tendremos que unir fuerzas para derrotarlo

- Kakashi: Así es, pero primero hay que descubrir como romper esa defensa, luego veremos como podemos dañarlo

- Verdugo: ¡Es inútil! Incluso juntos no pueden conmigo, veamos si pueden sobrevivir a esto LIGHTNING HELL (Tr: Infierno Relámpago) (Lanzo su guadaña contra los Jounins)

Los Jounins pudieron evadirlo fácilmente dejando a la guadaña incrustada en el suelo, pero ocurrió algo extraño, las nubes se empezaron a poner negras como si una tormenta se acercara, y así paso. Una lluvia de relámpagos empezó a caer, pero no eran relámpagos comunes, eran de color negro y uno de ellos cayo sobre los Jounins

-Guy: ¿Qué tipo de técnica fue esa? Parecían relámpagos, pero parecían como si estuvieran vivos

- Kakashi: Esa técnica se parece mucho al AMATERASU que usa el MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN, y si es de ese mismo estilo tendremos muchos problemas (Kakashi destapo su ojo mostrando su Sharingan), es mejor que pelee al 100%

- Verdugo: Ese extraño ojo no servirá conmigo DEADLY SCYTHE (haciendo nuevamente su técnica con la guadaña)

- Kakashi: ¿Eh? Ahora puedo ver su técnica en si, ya veo su guadaña tiene una cuchilla invisible que es un poco más grande y tiene un rango más amplio (Kakashi empezó a evadir los ataques con facilidad) Guy sigue mi paso ahora

- Guy: Hai (empezó a imitar los movimientos de Kakashi y gracias a eso podía evadir los ataques del Verdugo)

- Verdugo: Evadir mis ataques no significa que me hayan ganado, los derrotare con poder LIGHTNING HELL (Lanzo su guadaña y nuevamente los relámpagos negros caían)

- Kakashi: Hay algo extraño en esa técnica, cada vez que hace esa técnica el desaparece, no se porque necesita hacer eso para activarlo, a no ser… ¡eso es! Creo que ya descubrí cual es el punto débil del Verdugo. Guy cuando te de la señal atacaremos juntos (Guy asintió), yo me adelantare

Kakashi fue hacia el Verdugo para atacarlo de forma directa, pero el Verdugo empezó un contraataque con su guadaña, pero Kakashi empezó a evitar cada corte que le intentaban hacer, finalmente Kakashi quedo frente a frente al Verdugo

- Kakashi: ¡Vas a caer! (intento atacarlo con una variedad de golpes)

- Verdugo: (Bloqueo sus técnicas y dejo a Kakashi con la guardia baja) En serio creíste que me ibas a derrotar con una técnica tan simple, soy mucho más poderoso que ustedes y ahora que estas desprotegido ¡muere! (dio un gran corte con su guadaña a Kakashi, pero este desapareció) ¡Qué!

- Kakashi: tú eres el tonto ¡RAIKIRI! (Kakashi ataco con su Raikiri, pero no ataco al Verdugo sino a su guadaña)

- Verdugo: ¡Aaaahhhh! (Estaba recibiendo un daño muy grave) Imposible, cuando te diste cuenta de mi punto débil

- Kakashi: Empecé a sospechar cuando Guy hizo esos combos sin recibir daño, y cuando hice el primer Raikiri no te dañe, pero parte de los rayos le dio a la guadaña y después de eso quedaste herido levemente. Además tu técnica principal el LIGHTNING HELL cada vez que lo hacías tú desaparecías, y eso me llevo a una sola respuesta, tú verdadera forma siempre ha sido la guadaña, tú usaste tu energía oscura para darte la forma física ¡Guy ahora es nuestra oportunidad!

- Guy: KONOHA SENPUU (La patada dio de lleno a la guadaña con tal fuerza que la rompió en dos)

- Verdugo: ¡Nooooo! (empezó a desaparecer lentamente) como pude ser derrotado

- Kakashi: Hay una cosa en lo que fallaste, tu siempre creíste que eras el más poderoso de todos, pero tú exceso de confianza te llevo a una horrible derrota

- Verdugo: No me importa, aunque me hayan derrotado esto es sólo el comienzo (y después de eso desapareció)

- Guy: ¿Qué significara eso?

- Kakashi: No lo se, pero por ahora deberíamos apresurarnos para alcanzar a los demás

Los dos Jounins comenzaron a avanzar hacia la fortaleza para alcanzar a los demás. Mientras tanto Naruto y los demás estaban cerca de la base

- Kainthebeast: Estamos cerca de la entrada principal, prepárense para cualquier cosa

- Todos: ¡Hai!

- Hinata: Siento algo extraño alrededor, ¡BYAKUGAN! (empezó a mirar alrededor) hay un rastro de energía por aquí, es leve, pero esta cerca… ¡cuidado, nos atacan!

Una flecha iba hacia ellos, pero Fabiola lo vio rápidamente y lanzo una de sus flechas para detenerla, pero al mismo tiempo otro tipo atacaba por la espalda a Fabiola, pero su ataque fue detenido por Dxdiego

- Arquero: Estos tipos tienen algo especial, no es cierto hermano

- Espadachín: Al parecer son especiales, pero es una lastima que tengan que morir ahora…

Un nuevo obstáculo detiene a nuestros héroes

PD: Como pudieron ver la batalla duro 1 capitulo, todas las batallas duraran 1 sólo capitulo, pero serán muy intensas


	26. Capitulo 26: El destino del Espadachin

CAPITULO 26: El destino del espadachín

Un nuevo obstáculo se interpone en el equipo

- Kainthebeast: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Espadachín: Somos el Arquero y el Espadachín, más conocidos como los hermanos de las sombras, venimos a detenerlos en nombre de Razer

- Naruto: Si vienen de su parte ríndanse ahora, no tenemos tiempo para ustedes

- Arquero: Te estas burlando de nosotros, no creo que tengan oportunidad algunas ante nuestro poder, veamos si son tan buenos como dice Razer STORM ARROWS (Tr: Flechas de Tormenta) (Una lluvia de flechas iba hacia Naruto y los demás)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: TAJUU KAME HAME ARROWS (Lanzo una lluvia de flechas que bloquearon las flechas del Arquero) Avancen ahora, Dxdiego y yo nos encargaremos

- Naruto: Esta bien, te veremos más adelante. Hinata, Kain, vámonos

- Hinata y Kainthebeast: Hai

Los chicos avanzaron y pasaron a lado de los sombríos, estos pensaban atacar, pero Fabiola y Dxdiego los vigilaban constantemente

- Dxdiego: Fabiola, respóndeme algo

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Dxdiego: ¿Porque decidiste que me quedara a combatir contigo?

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Es simple, a pesar de ser un excelente espadachín, soy mejor en el uso del arco y flecha, además necesito apoyo extra para esto

- Dxdiego: Jajaja… Ya veo, entonces comencemos

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Tienes razón, terminemos con esto de una vez

Fabiola y Dxdiego se lanzaron al combate contra los sombríos, Dxdiego ataco primero al Espadachín, pero este fácilmente lo detuvo. En ese momento Fabiola disparo las flechas contra el Espadachín, pero el Arquero las bloqueo con sus flechas

- Dxdiego: Estos tipos tienen un estilo de pelea muy parecido al nuestro

- Fabiola B. de Oz: (Sarcástica) En serio, no me había dado cuenta, pero aún así debemos detenerlos, Dxdiego quieres encargarte del Espadachín; yo me encargare del Arquero

- Dxdiego: Esta bien, será un gusto

- Espadachín: Creen que pueden detenernos, tú que opinas hermano, los acabamos

- Arquero: ¡Hagámoslo!

El Arquero lanzo una gran cantidad de flechas hacia Dxdiego, pero este decidió avanzar y evitar las flechas para llegar hasta el Espadachín

- Dxdiego: GO RYUUENJIN (Atacando con un golpe de fuego al Espadachín)

- Espadachín: BLOODY SWORD (Tr: Espada Sangrienta) (Su espada cambio a un color rojo intenso)

Ambas espadas chocaron y mostraban su gran poder entre si, Dxdiego y el Espadachín hacían maniobran increíbles para atacar y defenderse que los dejaban muy parejos. En el otro lado, el Arquero le hacia difícil la pelea a Fabiola, porque todas las flechas de ambos no llegaban a su destino, así que Fabiola retrocede y decide cambiar su táctica

- Arquero: ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? Pensé que me ibas a detener

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Decidido, ese tipo ya me cae mal

- Dxdiego: Lo mismo digo, (había retrocedido junto a Fabiola) si seguimos así, esto no tendrá fin ¿Qué haremos?

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Déjame pensar… (Empezó a recordar, hasta que finalmente recordó algo) ya se, cambiemos lugares

- Dxdiego: ¿Qué? ¿Estas loca?

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Hace un tiempo atrás, mi maestro me enseño que lo mejor para detener un ataque directo es un ataque indirecto y viceversa, eso será lo que haremos; yo me encargo del Espadachín mientras que tú te encargaras del Arquero

- Dxdiego: Esta bien, lo haremos a tú manera

- Dxdiego y Fabiola B. de Oz: ¡Al ataque!

Fabiola y Dxdiego se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, pero esta vez como habían planeado intercambiaron lugares para sorprender al enemigo. Ahora Fabiola llevaba la ventaja contra el Espadachín, ya que este no podía acercarse a ella por los disparos que tenia que evitar. Por su parte Dxdiego esquivaba fácilmente las flechas del Arquero mientras avanzaba, hasta que finalmente quedo frente a él

- Dxdiego: Este es tú fin Arquero (Dxdiego hizo una gran cantidad de ataques con su espada, rompiendo el arco del Arquero y dejándolo gravemente herido)

- Espadachín: ¡Hermano! ¡Aargh! (él también había sido herido por las flechas de Fabiola)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Lo logramos, Dxdiego

- Dxdiego: Al fin los derrotamos

- Espadachín: Acaso creen que nos han derrotado

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¿Qué?

- Espadachín: Eso no servirá ante nosotros, hermano mostrémosles nuestro verdadero poder

- Arquero: Esta bien hermano SHADOW FUSION (Tr: Fusión Sombría)

Una gran aura negra empezó a cubrir al Arquero y al Espadachín y poco a poco los taparon completamente. Poco después sólo quedaba un hombre, pero no era ni el Arquero ni el Espadachín, era alguien completamente distinto

- Dxdiego: ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Quién es ese tipo?

- Gladiador: Yo soy el Gladiador Sombrío (su voz era versión distorsionada del Arquero y el Espadachín) y he aparecido para eliminar a aquellos que se oponen a las sombras

- Dxdiego: Eso lo veremos (Dxdiego se lanzo al ataque de forma directa)

- Gladiador: Eso no servirá conmigo, (bloqueo cada ataque con sus manos) ¡aléjate inútil! SHADOW GUNS (Tr: Pistolas Sombrías) (saco unas pistolas desde las sombras y disparo a quemarropa mandándolo a volar)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¡Dxdiego!

- Dxdiego: No te preocupes, estoy bien

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Ese tipo actúa completamente distinto a como eran antes de la fusión, es como si fuera otra persona

- Dxdiego: Entonces que debemos hacer para detenerlo Fabiola

- Fabiola B. de Oz: No lo sé, pero por ahora hay que descubrir si tiene algún punto débil (empezó a pensar una estrategia) Dxdiego intentemos atacar con ambos estilos a la vez, así tendríamos una posibilidad de romper su defensa ¿entendido?

- Dxdiego: Hai (y después de eso, Dxdiego nuevamente se lanzo al combate)

- Gladiador: Acaso no entiendes, eso no funciona conmigo (Gladiador bloqueo a Dxdiego, pero justo detrás de Dxdiego venia una de las flechas de Fabiola que iba hacia el, pero no retrocedió sino que fue directo a la flecha atravesándola como si fuera un fantasma y quedo frente a Fabiola), eso tampoco sirve conmigo

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Eso crees

- Gladiador: ¡Argh! ¡Maldita! (había recibido una herida de una espada, pero no era la de Fabiola, sino que Dxdiego lo ataco desde atrás) van a pagar por esto (se saco la espada del cuerpo) y tú espadachín serás la primera victima

- Dxdiego: Ni lo sueñes, ahora mismo te derrotare

- Gladiador: Eso es lo que crees (Gladiador fue más rápido y tomo la espada de Dxdiego de la hoja y simplemente la hizo añicos) SHADOW BEAM (Tr: Rayo Sombrío) (Dxdiego recibió el impacto de lleno y quedo muy herido) ahora sólo quedas tú, maldita arpía

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Dxdiego ¡no! No dejare que nos derrotes, te matare aún si mi vida se extingue, para salvar a los demás, porque ese es mi justicia (y de pronto el amuleto empezó a brillar) ¿Qué es esto?

- Gladiador: ¡Te voy a matar ahora! (intento atacarla, pero la luz que la rodeaba reflejo su golpe, haciendo retroceder al Gladiador)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¿Qué esta pasando? (Fabiola llevaba una armadura color esmeralda en todo el cuerpo, además su arco también cambio al color esmeralda) esto se parece a la armadura de Naruto y Hinata durante el combate anterior, ya entiendo gracias guardiana

- Gladiador: Una armadura no impedirá que te elimine (avanzo bastante rápido hacia ella)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Veamos que puedo hacer ahora (saco una flecha y se la lanzo al enemigo)

- Gladiador: (traspaso nuevamente la flecha) ¡Tonta! Sabes que no funcionara, (pero durante el traspaso la flecha estallo en una explosión) ¿Qué?

- Fabiola B. de Oz: (Aprovecho de buscar a su compañero durante el estallido) ¡Dxdiego, Dxdiego! ¡Despierta!

- Dxdiego: (estaba malherido) No te preocupes, estoy bien, nada que una ronda de sanación pueda curar

- Gladiador: No te preocupes por tus heridas, porque pronto te iras al otro mundo (estaba frente a ellos, pero a pesar de estar herido, se veía imponente ante ellos)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¡Imposible! Ni con el poder del amuleto se puede detener

- Gladiador: Así es, yo soy imparable, soy invencible y ustedes me han dado muchos problemas, así que los eliminare de una vez NECRO SOUL CHAIN (Tr: Cadena del Alma Muerta) (Una cadena negra salió de sus brazos y fue directo hacia Fabiola)

- Dxdiego: No te lo permitiré (Dxdiego se interpuso entre Fabiola y la cadena, recibiendo el impacto) ¡Fabiola, ahora es tu oportunidad!

- Fabiola B. de OZ: Sí, lo sé (aparecieron múltiples flechas hechas de luz con sólo pensarlo y apunto con su arco) LIGHT ARROWS (Tr: Flechas de Luz)

- Gladiador: (No decidió esquivar el ataque y recibió el impacto en sus brazos) Jajaja…yo que tú no haría eso nunca más

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Gladiador: Mira a tú compañero jajaja

- Fabiola B. de Oz: (Vio que Dxdiego estaba herido en las mismas zonas donde fue herido el Gladiador) Eres un cobarde, usaste una técnica de maldición

- Gladiador: Así es, y todo lo que me pase a mí, le pasara a el

Fabiola no sabía que hacer, tenía que derrotar al Gladiador, pero eso significaría que Dxdiego muera. En caso contrario Gladiador los mataría a los dos e iría por los demás. Fabiola estaba muy confundida hasta que Dxdiego le grito…

- Dxdiego: Fabiola, no te preocupes por mi, recuerda cual es nuestro objetivo es evitar que obtengan los tres tesoros a cualquier costo

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Pero…

- Dxdiego: Sabes, siempre estuve preparándome para esto, me entrene con todos los estilos posibles de lucha y decidí tomar mi combate con la frase "Luchar hasta la muerte" y aún ahora estoy dispuesto a hacerlo (Dxdiego se levanto y se lanzo contra el Gladiador)

- Gladiador: ¡Acaso no entiendes! Tus técnicas no sirven conmigo, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo

- Dxdiego: Puede que mis técnicas con espada no sirvan, pero que tal esto (en vez de atacarlo, lo salto y quedo detrás de el, Dxdiego aprovecho este momento y lo sujeto con fuerza) SEAL OF ASHURA (Tr: Sello de Ashura) Fabiola, aprovecha esta oportunidad este sello dura sólo 1 minuto

- Fabiola B. de Oz: (Después de pensarlo mucho decidió continuar con la misión) Muy bien Dxdiego, lo haré (creo una flecha de energía de su mano y apunto) esta flecha estará cargada de la energía unida de nuestros combates (la flecha estaba recargada de energía a tal punto que hizo brillar la armadura, además de aparecer letras en ella) CELESTIAL ARROW (Tr: Flecha Celestial)

La flecha salio disparada hacia Gladiador, pero Gladiador no se podía mover por el sello de Dxdiego, además de que este lo sostenía con fuerzas, así que decidió activar una barrera en su cuerpo

- Gladiador: ¡No caeré ante eso! Soy el más poderoso general sombrío que existe (la flecha llego a él, pero la barrera no pudo detenerla, la flecha lo atravesó fácilmente) ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es posible que…así que fue eso? (vio que la flecha iba junto con la empuñadura de la espada de Dxdiego)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Así es, tome los restos de las espada de Dxdiego durante la explosión, el me explico que su espada es un arma de luz capaz de detener a las sombras más terribles, así que decidí fusionar las energías de la espada con mi flecha y así aumento su potencia para poder vencerte

- Gladiador: Muy lista, pero a pesar de mi derrota (comenzó a desaparecer), la oscuridad siempre existirá, además me llevare mi premio de consuelo FATAL CHAIN (Tr: Cadena Fatal) (y luego de eso desapareció)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¡Dxdiego, resiste!

- Dxdiego: Ya no puedo Fabiola, la técnica de maldición fue activada así que es inevitable, en breve moriré, pero antes de irme debo agradecer haberte conocido, fuiste una gran compañera de combate, no sólo eres una arquera excepcional, sino que también serás la mejor espadachín del mundo y es por eso que te lego mi espada

- Fabiola B. de Oz: No la puedo recibir, es mejor que se la des a Kain

- Dxdiego: No, el no puede usarla porque su estilo es con armas de mano a mano, en cambio tú eres la mejor que puede dominarla, así que le darás un mejor uso (tomo la empuñadura y la puso en las manos de Fabiola) Adiós, Fabiola (Y después de decir eso cerro sus ojos)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: (Inmediatamente la espada se transformo en una especie de Katana de mango verde y de una blanca como la nieve) Adiós amigo mío, esta espada será un recuerdo de todos los combates que has vivido y que viviré por ti en batallas venideras (mientras se secaba las lagrimas, veía que su armadura desaparecía y solo quedaba su amuleto, pero con unas letras extrañas) ¿Eh? Estas son letras rúnicas, que significara todo esto (Fabiola empezó a leer las runas) dice: "Puerta", no se lo que sea, pero será mejor que les avise de inmediato a los demás (Saco tres flechas y las lanzo)

Mientras tanto, Naruto, Hinata y Kain ya estaban dentro de la base buscando a Sakura

- Kainthebeast: ¡Esperen!

- Naruto: ¿Qué pasa Kain?

- Kainthebeast: Siento las energías de Fabiola acercándose (vio las tres flechas y las agarro) ¿un mensaje para cada uno? (leyeron el mensaje) ¿Eh? Naruto, Hinata déjenme ver sus amuletos un momento

- Naruto y Hinata: Hai

- Kainthebeast: (Revisando los amuletos) Los amuletos dicen: "Vida", "Muerte" y "Tiempo", además el de Fabiola dice "Puerta" ¿Qué significara todo esto?

- Agoroth: Yo te diré que significa, significa que su muerte finalmente ha llegado

- Hinata: ¡Agoroth!

- Agoroth: Así que sigues viva, me parece perfecto. Aún tengo asuntos pendientes contigo

- Hinata: Si lo que buscas es un combate, con gusto acepto tu desafío

Agoroth se interpone ante ellos, pero Hinata decide hacerse cargo


	27. Capitullo 27: Byakugan a Maximo Poder

CAPITULO 27: Byakugan a máximo poder

Agoroth se interpone en el camino de nuestros héroes, pero Hinata decide detenerlo a toda costa

- Hinata: Agoroth, te lo pediré de una vez, ríndete ahora

- Agoroth: Y si no me rindo ¿Qué harás? Me vas a matar acaso

- Hinata: Naruto, Kain. Sigan adelante, sigan adelante, tengo asuntos pendientes con él

- Naruto: Estarás bien, Hinata

- Hinata: Sí, lo estaré, ahora váyanse

- Naruto: Esta bien Kain, vamonos

Pasaron al lado de Agoroth, pero este no hizo nada para detenerlos. Antes de que se fueran Agoroth les dijo:

- Agoroth: Salúdame a tú hermana cuando la veas (lo decía de forma sarcástica, mientras que Naruto y Kain seguían adelante), ahora que estas sola y sin nadie que te ayude, no tendrás oportunidad ante mi

- Hinata: Eso es lo que crees, por si no te acuerdas, cuando peleamos con anterioridad pude detenerte y pelee contra ti sola

- Agoroth: Pagaras la osadía de esa ocasión

- Hinata: Eres un hablador ¡BYAKUGAN! Terminemos con esto de una vez (Hinata se lanzo al combate)

- Agoroth: Muy bien, como quieras (saco sus metrallas) ALPHA BULLETS (Una ronda de balas salieron disparadas hacia Hinata)

- Hinata: No caeré es eso de nuevo (esquivo las balas mientras corría hacia él)

- Agoroth: Lo mismo digo (la metralla disparo unas balas de color naranja) FLAME BULLETS

- Hinata: (Esquivo la nueva ronda de balas) Es muy extraño todo esto, porque no estas peleando con todo tú poder como la ultima vez

- Agoroth: Eso es porque te he preparado algunas sorpresas como esta KATSU (las balas naranja estallaron en un mar de llamas)

- Hinata: ¿Qué? Es una trampa, debo hacer algo KAITEN (Hinata empezó a rotar para tratar de disipar las llamas)

- Agoroth: Justo lo que estaba esperando BETA BULLETS (lanzo sus disparos hacia Hinata)

- Hinata: Estoy atrapada, si no me muevo las balas me dañaran, si me muevo el fuego me quemara

- Agoroth: Al fin te tengo, adiós Hinata

Pero en ese instante una luz muy intensa rodeó a Hinata, la armadura nuevamente se había activado y cubrió completamente su cuerpo

- Agoroth: Así que tienes trucos nuevos, pero aún así te eliminare, quizás recuerdes esto NET BULLETS (las balas se convirtieron en una red de energía)

- Hinata: Debo evitarlo o sino estaré perdida

- Agoroth: Muy lenta (sacó una bomba y la lanzó, haciendo que Hinata quedara atrapada en la red, rodeada por las llamas) ¡Adiós!

- Hinata: ¡Demonios, no! He sido una tonta en caer en esta trampa, les falle a todos (estaba asfixiándose por el humo) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se pone todo negro? A lo mejor estoy muriendo

- Guardiana: No te dejes vencer por tus temores, Hinata

- Hinata: Esa voz, Guardiana es usted (vio que estaban en un lugar donde todo brillaba) ¿Dónde estamos?

- Guardiana: Estamos dentro del amuleto, en este lugar sólo me puedes ver tú

- Hinata: Y porque me dice eso ahora, les falle a todos

- Guardiana: No te rindas así de fácil, es claro que la humanidad tenga errores, nada es perfecto en este mundo, si te elegí como guardiana es porque tú tienes un poder oculto que es muy poderoso

- Hinata: ¿Poder oculto? Y que debo hacer para activarlo

- Guardiana: Primero debes descubrir por ti misma ese poder oculto, veras lo fuerte que puedes ser (empezó a desaparecer), recuerda eso y ganaras

- Hinata: (Estaba despertando después de que las llamas la estaban asfixiando) Aún no hemos terminado, Agoroth

- Agoroth: Sigues viva, bueno me darás un poco más de diversión

- Hinata: Hora del 2º Round

- Agoroth: Muy bien, si eso quieres, BETA BULLETS

- Hinata: (Esquivo las balas, pero cuando las balas regresaban, les dio un golpe con sus palmas bloqueando su daño) Esta vez, voy en serio (e inmediatamente desapareció)

- Agoroth: ¡Que! No puede haber desaparecido, bueno ya la encontrare gracias a esto SEARCHERS BULLETS (Tr: Balas Buscadoras) (2 balas blancas salieron y comenzaron a moverse por distintas direcciones) ¡Imposible! Ni mis Searchers lo detectan

- Hinata: Debes de confiar tanto en tus armas (estaba detrás de Agoroth y comenzó una variedad de combos)

- Agoroth: Maldición (apenas bloqueo el ataque con sus armas, que fueron destruidas)

- Hinata: Te lo acabo de decir Agoroth, confiar sólo en tus armas es un error muy grave. Ahora ríndete de una vez

- Agoroth: Jajaja… rendirme, de verdad crees que me has derrotado

- Hinata; ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Agoroth: Mis armas son solo un aditamento que tengo, además es un sello de supresión y ahora que las destruiste, puedo liberar mi máximo poder ¡Waah!

- Hinata: ¿Qué es esto? Se siente como si la Tierra misma temblara de miedo

- Agoroth: Has despertado mi verdadero poder y ahora nadie puede detenerme (lanzo un rayo de sus manos)

- Hinata: ¡Oh, no! (la esquivo justo a tiempo) no lo harás

- Agoroth: Muy lenta (estaba detrás de Hinata), creo que te mostrare lo que no puede hacer la ultima vez OMEGA BULLET (Tr: Bala Omega) (Un resplandor negro iba directamente a Hinata)

- Hinata: Estoy muy cerca del impacto, solo puedo alejarme de esto por ahora (pero Hinata, a pesar de evadirlo la esfera negra lo seguía a donde iba)

- Agoroth: Evitarlo es imposible, una vez hecha sólo espera la destrucción de su blanco

- Hinata: (diciéndose a si misma) Debe de haber una manera de detenerlo, pero como… (Hinata recordó lo que la Guardiana le dijo: "Descubre tú poder oculto y ganaras")…mi poder oculto… (Recordó lo que Fabiola había dicho sobre ella: "Ella puede defender con todas sus fuerzas lo que más quiere")…lo que más quiero es… (Pensó en Naruto, su familia, sus amigos y toda la gente que conocía)…que todas las personas que quiero vivan en paz

Entonces la armadura nuevamente comenzó a brillar, pero de una forma más intensa hasta que un suceso entraño paso. La armadura empezó a cambiar de forma, era de color blanco con un símbolo del yin-yang en el pecho, los ojos de Hinata mostraban una gran fuerza interior solo con su mirada, con la armadura puesta, Hinata parecía una hermosa guerrera angelical.

- Hinata: (rodeado de un chakra blanco) ¿Este es mi verdadero poder?

- Agoroth: Aunque hayas obtenido más poder, no servirá de nada ante mi Omega Bullet

- Hinata: Ahora lo veremos (se lanzo hacia el Omega Bullet) JUUHO SOUSHIKEN (Sus puños tomaron la forma de un león, pero no como el original, ahora tenia la forma completa en cada brazo)

- Agoroth: Eso es un suicidio

- Hinata: ¡Aaahhhhh! (su golpe hizo contacto con la técnica de Agoroth, formando una gran explosión, pero Hinata atravesó la técnica y quedo frente a Agoroth, dándole un golpe directo en la cara)

- Agoroth: No puede ser que haya podido atravesar mi técnica, (sintió el impacto del golpe que le dio Hinata, dejándolo herido) nada mal, pero aún me queda poder para eliminarte

- Hinata: Eso aún no se decide, ahora peleemos

- Agoroth: Con gusto (convirtió sus brazos en armas y empezó a disparar) QUICKLER BULLETS (Tr: Balas Rápidas)

Hinata empezó a evitar las balas con una velocidad impresionante, apenas se dejaba ver, mientras, que Agoroth no dejaba de disparar, pensando que podía herirla tarde o temprano

- Hinata: Si la Guardiana me dijo que tenia un poder oculto, puede que haga algunas mejoras en mis técnicas (se decía a si misma) Muy bien, entonces debo intentarlo (se lanzo hacia Agoroth mientras evitaba las balas)

- Agoroth: No te acercaras a mí nuevamente

- Hinata: Eso crees (quedo nuevamente frente a Agoroth)

- Agoroth: ¡Caíste! (saco un rifle y disparo a quemarropa) ¡Adiós!

El impacto dio de lleno a Hinata, pero cuando pensó que la había derrotado, esta había desparecido, era un clon de sombra

- Agoroth: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

- Hinata: Todo termino, Shugohakke Hyakkunijuuhachi Shou (Tr: Ocho Trigramas: Ciento Veinte y Ocho Palmas) (Hinata empezó a golpear a una velocidad impresionante en cada punto de chakra de Agoroth)

Agoroth no pudo esquivarlo, recibía cada golpe con toda su fuerza. En poco tiempo quedo completamente paralizado

- Agoroth: ¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátame!

- Hinata: Ya te lo dije anteriormente, que te derrotaría, pero no llegaría a matarte. Porque ese no es mi estilo

- Agoroth: Jajaja...tú no entiendes verdad. Ya he sido sentenciado a muerte, pero te diré algo, ten mucho cuidado más adelante, porque mi amo es más peligroso que yo… (E inmediatamente desapareció de la faz de la tierra)

- Hinata: Tendré que apurarme para alcanzar a los demás

Entretanto Razer estaba en su trono viendo los combates

- Razer: No puedo creer que se dejen derrotar por estos tipos, he perdido un tiempo valioso con ellos ¡Unriamaj, ven aquí!

- Unriamaj: Sí, mi señor

- Razer: ¿Cómo es posible que se dejen derrotar por tipos como ellos?

- Unriamaj: Lo lamento mi señor, no le causare muchos problemas

- Razer: Más te vale, ahora llévate al Uchiha y encárguense de todos ellos

- Unriamaj: Sí, mi señor

Naruto y Kain avanzaban por las escaleras, al fin llegaron al salón anterior al trono

- Naruto: Al fin llegamos

- Kainthebeast: Sí, este lugar es la antesala, Razer esta más arriba, vamos rápido

- Naruto: Hai

Pero al dar un paso una lluvia de fuego cayo sobre ellos, Naruto y Kain retrocedieron y entonces vieron dos siluetas: Uno era Unriamaj y la otra silueta hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera

- Unriamaj: Hola hermano y rubiecito, me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta aquí, pero su suerte se les acabo, morirán en este instante

- Sasuke: A mi me sorprende que Naruto haya llegado hasta acá, a lo mejor el resto eran muy débiles

- Naruto: ¡Sasuke!

- Kainthebeast: Así que ese es Sasuke. Tiene un parecido al amigo de Fabiola y mío, Gelcus

- Naruto: En fin, ¿Qué estas haciendo Sasuke?

- Sasuke: Yo seré tu rival, y no dejare que pases…

Naruto vs. Sasuke y Kainthebeast vs. Unriamaj. Dos combates que estaban predestinados


	28. Capitulo 28: El heredero y la hechicera

CAPITULO 28: El heredero y la hechicera

Una gran confrontación se acerca cada vez más…

- Naruto: Sasuke, ¿Por qué lo estas ayudando?, sabes que secuestraron a Sakura y es posible que la maten, o es que acaso ya no te importa

- Sasuke: ¡No me importa en lo absoluto! Es más, me alegraría bastante que muriera, ya que así Konoha será destruida lentamente

- Naruto: (No creía lo que escuchaba) Así que las cosas están así. Kain déjame de Sasuke, tú encárgate de ella

- Sasuke: Veo que tomaste una decisión, esta bien, Unriamaj mándanos a tú dimensión alterna

- Unriamaj: Esta bien, (abrió un vortice absorbiendo a Naruto y a Sasuke) y ahora que hemos quedado solos, es hora de terminar con esto

- Kainthebeast: Tienes razón, esto terminara ahora (se estaba sacando una especie de vendas de sus brazos)

- Unriamaj: (Sorprendida) ¡Oh! Así que vas a liberar todo tu chakra de reserva para pelear conmigo, veo que te lo tomas en serio, así que haré lo mismo (de su bastón comenzó a irradiar un aura de color rojo y negro) no voy a tener compasión con nadie, ni siquiera contra mi propio hermano FIREBALL (la bola de fuego iba directo hacia Kain)

- Kainthebeast: WIND SHIELD no JUTSU (Tr: Jutsu de Escudo de Viento) (Una gran barrera protegió a Kain del fuego)

El escudo comenzó a absorber el fuego, Kain salio de su defensa, pero Unriamaj lo estaba esperando y creo flechas ígneas que lanzo hacia Kain. Kain las evito fácilmente y finalmente quedaron cara a cara y casi al instante comenzaron combatir en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras que Kain usaba las cuchillas de viento, Unriamaj usaba su bastón para atacar y defender, hasta que ambos retrocedieron unos pasos

- Unriamaj: DRACON HORDEM (Una horda de dragones hechos de fuego iban hacia Kain)

- Kainthebeast: (Diciendo al mismo tiempo que la técnica de Unriamaj) FUUTON: WIND WOLVES MISSILES NO JUTSU (Tr: Estilo de Viento: Jutsu de Misiles de Lobos de Viento) (Una manada de lobos aparecieron)

Los lobos y los dragones chocaban entre si, desapareciendo uno tras otro formando un gran choque de energías, era una prueba de resistencia para ver quien caía primero

- Kainthebeast: (Continuando el jutsu) ¡Ríndete, Unriamaj! Si lo haces te dejare vivir

- Unriamaj: Eso nunca, no antes sin matarte y convertirme en la sucesora del clan

- Kainthebeast: Así que se trata de eso, tú sabes exactamente que toda nuestra familia elegía al sucesor por votación, no es culpa mía que me eligieran como futuro sucesor del clan

- Unriamaj: Pero eso se puede arreglar fácilmente, con tú muerte, entonces yo me convertiré en la sucesora oficial LAVA SHOOT (Una ráfaga de lava mando a volar a Kain) acabare contigo ahora (saco una daga e intentó apuñalar en Kain)

- Kainthebeast: No caere tan fácilmente (se cubrió con un brazo, pero no fue herido, el amuleto brilló y formó una armadura en su cuerpo) Esto es… la armadura que apareció en Naruto y Hinata, entonces es cierto que la Guardiana nos dio el objetivo de guardianes

- Unriamaj: ¡Que tengas los mismos objetos que Naruto y Hinata no te ayudara a detenerme!

- Kainthebeast: Tienes razón en lo que dijiste que con esta armadura no podré contigo, así que he decidido usar esto (sacó una hoja que decía sello) DESELLAR (de la nada apareció un arma que mezclaba una cuchillas de mano con unas cadenas con unas hoces al final de cada punta)

- Unriamaj: También trajiste esa arma, esa arma que sólo el verdadero heredero del clan Thebeast puede usarla, la poderosa arma ¡Bloody Blade!

- Kainthebeast: Sí, y por si no lo recuerdas, esta arma también tiene poderes mágicos. Esta arma sólo se puede usar parados cosas: la primera es para eliminar el mal latente dentro de si, y la segunda es para eliminar a los traidores del clan. Y eso haré contigo

- Unriamaj: Interesante, veamos si lo logras con esto STYGIAN INFERNO (Tr: Infierno Estigio) (Una gran cantidad de llamas empezaron a rodear a Kain formando un calor insoportable) ¡Espero que te guste el fuego!

Las llamas rodeaban a Kain poco a poco, a pesar de que Kain usaba todo su poder para evitar que las llamas lo consumieran, todo era inútil. A Kain sólo le quedo una opción sólo esperaba que pudiera funcionar

- Kainthebeast: (Recitando una técnica al arma) ¡Oh, poderosa arma! Ayúdame a disipar estas llamas malignas HOLY WIND (Un gran viento comenzó a soplar tan fuerte como un huracán, que en vez de expandir las llamas, las extinguía)

- Unriamaj: ¡Imposible! Esas llamas no pueden extinguirse, como es posible que…

- Kainthebeast: Ya te lo había dicho hermana, esta arma elimina el mal en si…

- Unriamaj: Eso crees… (Un clon de Unriamaj estaba detrás de Kain) INFERNAL FLAME (Tr: Flama Infernal)

- Kainthebeast: (Apenas lo esquivó) Estuvo cerca…

- Unriamaj: Eso crees, no era a ti a quien apuntaba, fíjate bien

- Kainthebeast: ¿Qué? (Vio que el arma se había reducido a cenizas) no puede ser…

- Unriamaj: Se te olvidó que yo también se algunas técnicas ninja, y ahora que he quitado ese problema, sólo debo acabar contigo

- Kainthebeast: Aún me queda algo FUUTON: ANGELICAL ARMOR NO JUTSU (Tr: Estilo de Viento: Jutsu de Armadura Angelical) (Una armadura de viento cubrió completamente a Kain, además de salir unas alas en su espalda)

- Unriamaj: Hace mucho que no veía eso, pero yo también tengo mi propia versión DARK DRAGON SPIRIT (Tr: Espíritu del Dragón Oscuro) (Su piel se puso oscura, le salieron garras y un par de alas de dragón)

- Kainthebeast: Entonces, todo se reduce a esto, veamos quien es el más fuerte

Kain y Unriamaj, se lanzaron uno contra el otro con todas sus fuerzas, el impacto de sus golpes formó una poderosa onda expansiva. Ambos luchaban con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante, era como si un tigre y un dragón pelearan entre si en una batalla eterna y que llegaban al clímax del combate

- Kainthebeast: FIST OF WIND (Tr: Puño de Viento)

- Unriamaj: FIRE PUNCH (Tr: Golpe de Fuego)

Ambos decían sus técnicas con desesperación, y al chocar sus golpes, las energías crearon una onda que hizo retroceder a ambos, muy heridos por sus técnicas

Unriamaj se había levantado primero y usó su magia para teletransportarse frente a su hermano

- Unriamaj: Al fin, todo esto terminara en este instante (levantó su bastón y lo enterró con todas sus fuerzas contra su hermano) ¡He ganado!

- Kainthebeast: Te dije que no debías confiarte (Había aparecido detrás de Unriamaj)

- Unriamaj: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Yo sabía exactamente que no era un clon lo que ataque (Unriamaj estaba en el suelo)

- Kainthebeast: No era un clon exactamente, es algo que cree con parte de mi chakra y el poder del viento, gracias a eso hice una replica semi perfecta de mi, lo que atacaste fue solo una ilusión

- Unriamaj: Crees que me has vencido, pero no puedes detenerme

- Kainthebeast: Sí, puedo detenerte

- Unriamaj: No hermano, tú sabes que hay sólo una forma y no serás capaz de hacerlo porque no tienes las agallas ni el arma para hacerlo

- Kainthebeast: Observa (el arma había reaparecido en sus manos)

- Unriamaj: ¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátame! Si es que puedes

Kain levanto el arma para tratar de terminar todo sus problemas, pero poco a poco recordaba los buenos momentos que tuvo con ella, hasta que finalmente bajo el arma de golpe, enterrándola en el suelo, al lado de la cabeza de su hermana

- Kainthebeast: (Llorando) ¡No puedo hacerlo! A pesar de todo lo que me prepare para esto, y a pesar de todo lo que haz hecho, no puedo matar a mi propia hermana

- Unriamaj: Sabía que no podrías

- Kainthebeast: Pero aún así he logrado vencerte…

- Unriamaj: ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Kainthebeast: No te mate, pero he destruido tu bastón, tu fuente de poder maligno ya no podrás hacer nada más

- Razer: Debiste haber hecho lo correcto Kain (Razer había aparecido detrás de él y lo botó con facilidad)

- Unriamaj: ¡Razer-sama!

- Razer: No te preocupes, te he venido a ayudar (la estaba levantando)

- Unriamaj: Gracias, mi señor… (Pero luego sintió un dolor intenso en su pecho y se dio cuenta del porque, Razer le había atravesado el pecho con su brazo) ¿Por qué?

- Razer: Lo siento Unriamaj, pero ya no me queda tiempo, así que debo apresurar mi plan y tú poder es necesario para terminarlo; porque tú eres el segundo tesoro

- Kainthebeast: ¡Hermana! (Grito desesperado y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se comenzó a levantar hasta que uso una vez más su armadura angelical para llegar hasta Razer) ¡No le hagas daño, Razer!

- Razer: Pero Kain, no lo ves, esto era inevitable

- Kainthebeast: Tal vez, pero yo puedo retrasar lo inevitable (levanto su brazo y con toda su fuerza lo dirigió al brazo de Razer) Razor Arm (Tr: Brazo Navaja) (El brazo de Kain cortó el brazo de Razer en mil pedazos)

- Razer: ¡Bastardo! Me las pagaras (Razer había desaparecido)

- Kainthebeast: ¡Unriamaj! ¡Hermana! Resiste por favor (la había tomado en sus brazos)

- Unriamaj: Kain, perdóname por lo que te hice, tú sabes que ya no podré resistir mucho tiempo (por primera vez le hablaba de forma tierna)

- Kainthebeast: No digas eso, volveremos con los demás y estaremos juntos nuevamente

- Unriamaj: Deja de engañarte a ti mismo, pero hay algo que aún puedes hacer y es detener a Razer, él me robo cerca del 75% de mi poder, pero aún me queda algo para ayudarte, así que puedo hacer algo (levanto su brazo y un resplandor blanco salio de ella) te he sanado las heridas y tu red de chakra y ahora (salio una luz dorada) mi regalo para ti

- Kainthebeast: ¿Qué es esto? (Vio que un aura dorada cubría sus brazos)

- Unriamaj: Te he traspasado lo que quedan de mis poderes, así estaré contigo en tu corazón y alma

- Kainthebeast: No debiste, tú sabes que vivirás

- Unriamaj: Eso es lo que me gustaba oír de ti, que no te rendías nunca… (Y cerró sus ojos para siempre)

- Kainthebeast: (Estaba llorando mientras dejaba a su hermana en el suelo, solo se le ocurrió gritar) ¡RAZER; VAS APAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO!

La pelea que era predestinada termina y el amor de hermanos, hacen que al final la hechicera despierte del sueño oscuro…

Prox capitulo: Naruto vs Sasuke


	29. Capitulo 29: Entre la luz y la oscuridad

CAPITULO 29: Entre la Luz y la Oscuridad

Mientras la batalla entre Kain y Unriamaj estaba a punto de comenzar, el duelo entre Naruto contra Sasuke ya es inevitable

Naruto se encontraba en un lugar extraño, no había suelo ni nada, el lugar cambiaba de blanco a negro constantemente, no existía nada ni nadie a excepción de ellos dos.

- Naruto: ¿Qué lugar es este?

- Sasuke: esta es una dimensión alterna creada por Unriamaj, y no podremos salir, a no ser que nos libere

- Naruto: Entonces, tú también estas atrapado aquí

- Sasuke: No por mucho tiempo, pero ya es hora de eliminar a otro ninja de Konoha, poco a poco mi misión se esta cumpliendo

- Naruto: Tanto te importa la venganza, ¡Sasuke!

- Sasuke: Ya te lo había dicho antes, tú nunca entenderás lo que es perder a una familia o a un ser querido, tú naciste solo y morirás solo

- Naruto: Eso es lo que crees Sasuke, pero yo se lo que es la soledad y se como te sientes y es por eso que te llevare a Konoha para ayudarte

- Sasuke: No lo harás, porque ante de eso te matare

- Naruto: Entonces tendré que pelear contigo para ayudarte, si es así, lo haré

Sasuke había avanzado rápidamente, cuando quedo frente a Naruto lo ataco, pero era sólo un Kage Bunshin, Naruto apareció detrás de Sasuke tratando de golpearlo, pero este también hizo un Kage Bunshin; Sasuke retrocedió y empezó hacer posiciones de manos, Naruto hizo lo mismo

- Sasuke: KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU (Tr: Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) (Lanzando su bola de fuego que era común en los Uchiha)

- Naruto: SUITON: TAIHOUDAN (Tr: Estilo de Agua: Cañón de Agua)

El fuego y el agua chocaron formando una gran nube de vapor, no se veía nada, pero Naruto y Sasuke sabían donde estaban el uno del otro, se veían como unas siluetas chocaban entre si una y otra vez, hasta que se separaron

- Sasuke: Veo que aprendiste unos cuantos jutsus, pero no podrás contra mi ¡SHARINGAN!

- Naruto: Aún sigues siendo muy testarudo, Sasuke

- Sasuke: Y tu sigues siendo igual de torpe

- Naruto: Te lo advierto por última vez Sasuke, para de una vez todo esto, una persona que vive de la venganza, es sólo una persona sin honor, no creo que Itachi hubiera querido ver que su hermano se haya convertido en lo que veo

- Sasuke: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué sabes de Itachi?

- Naruto: Lo sé todo Sasuke, y por eso se que no debes de hacer lo erróneo, Itachi no se honraría en tener un hermano así

- Sasuke: ¡Suficiente! Deja de hablar de Itachi, tú no siquiera lo conociste, ya es hora de mostrarte el verdadero poder de los Uchiha ¡MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

- Naruto: Si estas tan cegado por la ira, entonces ya no hay vuelta atrás (Naruto junto chakra y activo el modo Sennin) Prepárate, Sasuke

- Sasuke: Acaso crees tener posibilidades, veamos cuanto puedes aguantar AMATERASU (sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar)

- Naruto: ¡Mierda! (Apenas lo esquivó) Ero-sennin tenía razón sobre ese Sharingan, tendré que pelear en serio para detenerlo (Junto chakra en sus manos) RASENRENGAN

La técnica de Naruto dio de lleno a Sasuke, pero en realidad era solo una sustitución, el verdadero Sasuke había aparecido detrás de Naruto con un Chidori en una mano, Sasuke no tenia dudas, su objetivo era matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino

- Naruto: Sasuke, pensé que éramos amigos

- Sasuke: Nunca lo fuimos, siempre fuimos tan diferentes, ahora muere ¡CHIDORI!

Al hacer contacto Naruto se esfumo. Era un simple Kage Bunshin, el verdadero Naruto se había transportado a otra parte

- Sasuke: Se que te escondes Naruto, pero no podrás huir de mi (Su cara parecía desquiciada)

- Naruto: Muy bien Sasuke, hagámoslo a tu manera FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN (Lanzo el Shuriken contra Sasuke)

Hubo un estallido y dejo una nube de polvo, Naruto pensó que lo había logrado, pero al disiparse los humos vio una silueta de un hombre alrededor de Sasuke. Era Susanoo, Naruto sabía que eso era lo más peligroso que le podía tocar en esa batalla.

- Sasuke: ¡Siente todo el poder de los Uchiha, Naruto! (Hizo que la mano de Susanoo aplastara a Naruto)

- Naruto: No lo creo (La esquivo)

- Sasuke: Eres tan predecible

La otra mano tomo a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas capturándolo, lo apretaba de tal manera que no pudiera moverse y que sufriera en cada segundo

- Sasuke: ¡Y ahora te mostrare tu destino! ¡TSUKUYOMI!

Usando nuevamente el Mangekyou Sharingan, dejo atrapado a Naruto en un genjutsu, donde no podía moverse y era atacado constantemente por shuriken y kunai, por todas partes y sin poder evitarlo era herido cada segundo…

- Naruto: No puedo moverme, ¡maldición! Porque sigo siendo tan débil, a pesar de que entrene todos estos años, no pude hacer nada, sigo siendo el mismo tonto de siempre

- Voz Desconocida: No creas todo lo que piensas, Naruto

- Naruto: ¡Esa voz! Eres tú, la guardiana

- Guardiana: Así es, he venido a darte un poco de ayuda

- Naruto: ¿Y de que me servirá, Sasuke ya lo comprobó, soy muy débil y no pude salvarlo?

- Guardiana: En eso estas equivocado Naruto, tú eres más fuerte que él, tú tienes un poder superior que él no tiene

- Naruto: ¿Y cual es ese poder?

- Guardiana: El poder del amor y la amistad, tú tienes muchos amigos que quieres y eso te da fuerzas para continuar luchando, y eso Naruto es la fuerza más poderosa que uno puede tener

- Naruto: ¿Entonces, crees que puedo vencerlo?

- Guardiana: Tu amigo, solo esta cubierto por la oscuridad, para salvarlo tienes que iluminarlo con tu poder, al vencerlo podrás recuperarlo

- Naruto: Gracias por el consejo, pero como salgo de aquí

- Guardiana: El genjutsu es solo una ilusión, un sueño. Lo único que debes hacer es despertar de ese sueño

- Naruto: Gracias por todo

Sasuke estaba mirando con alegría como su compañero de batalla había sido derrotado

- Sasuke: Otro menos, ya queda poco para cumplir mi misión (le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta el punto donde había entrado, hasta que…) ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esta poderosa energía que se siente?

- Naruto: ¿A dónde crees que vas, Sasuke? (Naruto había despertado y estaba con la armadura que le proveía el amuleto) Aún no hemos terminado nuestro encuentro

- Sasuke: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas liberado de mi genjutsu?

- Naruto: Me libere, gracias al poder de mis amigos, y no me detendré hasta salvarte

- Sasuke: (Riéndose enloquecidamente) Ese es un poder que no existe, te eliminare de una vez por todas y esta vez usare mi máximo poder

- Naruto: Lo mismo digo (copio la pose de los Hyuga)

- Sasuke: ¡KIRIN! (Un gran relámpago con la forma de un enorme dragón había sido creado por Sasuke) ¡Muere!

- Naruto: FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN (había creado un Rasen Shuriken, pero era diferente era mas grande y de color dorado) ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Las técnicas hicieron colisión y el estruendo fue gigantesco, ambos salieron volando por la onda de choque, pero al momento del golpe Sasuke al retroceder sintió un par de golpes en su cuerpo. Naruto había golpeado a Sasuke durante el impacto de los jutsus

- Sasuke: ¿Cómo es posible? (Se fijo en el Naruto que retrocedió y vio que era una sustitución) Esa técnica es de los Hyuga, como sabes sobre los puntos de chakra

- Naruto: No los se, solo di unos golpes al azar, pero no te podrás mover por un tiempo

- Sasuke: Que esperas ¡Mátame!

- Naruto: No lo haré, no soy como tú, se que has sufrido Sasuke, has odiado y matado por venganza, pero te diré algo. Yo estuve igual cuando era pequeño, la aldea me odiaba por tener al Kyuubi, pero fue Iruka-sensei, tú, Sakura-chan y los demás los que me comenzaron a aceptar como soy, y eso lo agradeceré completamente

- Sasuke: Y eso que, a mí no me importa tu vida

- Naruto: No se si te importe, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que siempre hay una opción para salir adelante (En ese momento el área comenzó a desaparecer y volvieron a la fortaleza) ¿Qué paso?

- Sasuke: Al parecer la hechicera fue derrotada

- Naruto: Te dejare aquí, tu parálisis durara lo suficiente hasta que lleguen los demás, hasta entonces tienes tiempo para pensar lo que ha pasado

Sin más que decir, Naruto se levanto, dejo a Sasuke en el medio de la fortaleza y avanzo hacia la batalla final…


	30. Capitulo 30: Revelaciones

CAPITULO 30: Revelaciones

Naruto se dirige hacia la batalla final, podrá detener el caos que se avecina…

- Naruto: ¿Eh? (Se fijo en la figura que estaba más adelante) Es Kain, ¡Kain!

- Kainthebeast: ¡Oh, Naruto! Veo que terminaste tu batalla

- Naruto: Opino lo mismo de ti, pero que paso según Sasuke la dimensión alterna se cerro a causa de que la hechicera murió, no me digas que tú…

- Kainthebeast: No, no fui yo, fue Razer, la mato después de que revelara que ella era el segundo tesoro, y le robo casi todo su poder

- Naruto: No puedo creerlo, ¡Un momento! Porque dices casi todo su poder

- Kainthebeast: Eso es porque ella se resistió y no pude dejarla morir, la ayude y gracias a que pude detener eso a tiempo, el resto del poder de ella yace en mi brazo derecho

- Naruto: Y ahora que hacemos, esperamos a los demás…

- Kainthebeast: Deberíamos, pero no podemos, cada segundo que pasa, nos acerca más y más a la destrucción, además si no nos apuramos tu amiga morirá, es probable que Razer intente tomar su poder ahora que esta en peligro

- Naruto: Muy bien, entonces a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡Tres!

Ambos fueron hacia la puerta y la traspasaron con todo su poder, al entrar a la habitación vieron a Razer sentado en su trono y encadenada en una de las paredes estaba Sakura, se veía muy debilitada

- Razer: Veo que al fin llegaron las dos personas que más buscaba, pero veo en sus miradas que tienen mucha confianza en creer poder destruirme y rescatar a su amiga

- Sakura: (Gritando) ¡Naruto! ¡Déjame y huye de aquí! Es muy peligroso que estés aquí

- Naruto: Lo siento Sakura, pero estoy aquí para salvarte y no me iré sin ti

- Kainthebeast: ¡Déjala ir, Razer!

- Razer: Creen tener ventaja, pero es hora de que les muestre mis nuevas habilidades INFERNAL STORM (Una lluvia de fuego iba directo hacia ellos)

- Kainthebeast: ¡Cuidado!

Ambos evitaron el ataque, pero Razer apareció detrás de ellos y ataco con técnicas de fuego. Naruto y Kain no pudieron evadirlo y recibieron el impacto, tirándolos al suelo.

- Razer: Que les parece mi nuevo poder, con esto demuestro que soy superior a ustedes

- Naruto: Lo único que demuestras es que eres tan débil que necesitas el poder de otros para ganar

- Kainthebeast: ¡Como te atreves a usar esos poderes! ¡Como te atreves a usar los poderes de mi hermana! (Estaba furioso) Esta vez te pasaste de la raya FUUTON: ANGELICAL ARMOR NO JUTSU (Nuevamente activó la misma armadura que uso contra su hermana) ¡Vas a morir!

Kain estaba furibundo, decidió atacar con todo su poder contra Razer, pero con sus nuevos poderes era más rápido y fuerte, al punto que Kain no podía hacer nada ante él, pero en el instante en que Razer iba a daré los golpes finales; Naruto uso su Oodama Rasengan contra él. Pero lo que daño fue una simple ilusión, en ese momento Razer uso una técnica de fuego para dañarlo, ambos no podían hacer nada contra él.

- Razer: Es hora de terminar con esto, primero contigo Kain, ya me has causado muchos problemas, no te preocupes pronto estarás con tu hermana en el infierno INFERNAL STOR... (Pero al momento de hacerlo unas llamas negras rodearon a Razer, apenas lo esquivo) ¿Qué demonios? ¡Sasuke! Me traicionas…

- Sasuke: (apareció junto a Hinata, Fabiola, Kakashi y Gai) Ya cumplí mi trato Razer, lo único que teníamos era un trato, nunca dije que éramos aliados

- Naruto: ¡Sasuke! ¡Chicos! Están bien

- Sasuke: Naruto, aún no he terminado el odio a Konoha por lo que hicieron a Itachi, pero quizás hay otra salida a este odio

- Naruto: Entonces…

- Sasuke: Hai, he decidido darles mi apoyo en esta lucha. Y ahora Razer vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho SUSANOO (La figura de Susanoo nuevamente se había formado, tratando de atrapar a Razer)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Hinata, debemos darle apoyo en esto

- Hinata: Sí, Fabiola es hora de que terminemos esto

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, liberen a Sakura mientras batallamos

- Kakashi y Gai: Sí

- Razer: Veo que tengo un poco de desventaja, así que hay que equilibrarlas un poco (hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y aparecieron una horda de dragones negros) ¡Vayan por ellos! ¡No dejen que a nadie vivo!

El combate comenzó nuevamente, Kakashi y Gai intentaban rescatar a Sakura, pero la horda de dragones negros no dejaba acercarse a ella, así que les quedaba solamente luchar. Mientras tanto Sasuke, Hinata y Fabiola atacaban a los dragones y a Razer, defendiendo a Naruto y a Kain que se estaban recuperando poco a poco de sus heridas, hasta que los dragones comenzaron con sus ataques de fuego contra todos ellos.

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¡Necesitamos técnicas de agua! ¡Ya!

- Kakashi: SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU (Tr: Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua) (El Dragón choco contra el fuego, pero no era suficiente)

- Hinata: Déjenme a mi SUITON: TSUNAMI NO JUTSU (Tr: Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Tsunami) (La ola choco con el fuego también, pero se mezclo con el dragón de agua de Kakashi aumentando su tamaño y fuerza)

- Razer: No tan rápido, chiquilla tonta, DANCE OF FLAME (Las llamas se movían a su voluntad, evadiendo el agua y atacando a sus enemigos)

Naruto y Kain solo podían ver lo que pasaba

- Naruto: Debemos ayudarlos

- Kainthebeast: Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada contra ese poder

- Voz misteriosa: En realidad si puedes (Se escuchaba como un eco)

- Kainthebeast: Esa voz… ¡Hermana sigues viva!

- Unriamaj: No, no lo estoy, solo estoy unida a tu alma y gracias a eso hay una conexión entre nosotros. Ahora sobre poder ayudar, puedes hacerlo con mis poderes que quedaron en tu brazo, será más que suficiente para controlar los dragones, sólo debes concentrarte

- Kainthebeast: ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?

- Unriamaj: Si puedes hacerlo, eres mi hermano y eres al único que puedo confiarle mis poderes (e inmediatamente desapareció)

- Kainthebeast: Gracias, hermana (se incorporó al igual que Naruto) ¡Naruto! Encárgate de Razer, yo me haré cargo de los dragones

- Naruto: Hai (activó la armadura y el modo Sennin y avanzo para ayudar a los demás)

- Kainthebeast: Ahora a detener esto (junto su energía e el brazo derecho, que comenzó a brillar de color blanco y de la nada apareció un dragón blanco a su lado) ¡Ayúdame a detener esto! (El dragón asintió y de una llamarada destruyo a la mitad de la horda)

- Razer: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Solo yo debería controlar ese poder

- Kainthebeast: ¡Naruto, ahora!

- Naruto: Hai, RASENRENGAN (Los dos Rasengan dieron de lleno a Razer por la espalda)

- Razer: Bastardo, como pudiste dañarme

- Kakashi: Ahora es cuando, todos al ataque

Todos usaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, haciendo estallar el lugar, quedando restos de escombros por el lugar

- Kainthebeast: ¿Funciono?

- Naruto: No lo sé. Todos están bien

- Hinata: Hai, nadie sufrió mucho daño, Kakashi-sensei ahora liberemos a Sakura que tenemos esta oportunidad

- Kakashi: Hai (fueron donde estaba Sakura encadenada, pero no estaba) ¿Dónde esta? ¡Sakura-chan!

- Razer: La buscaban (Razer tenía a Sakura atrapada)

- Kakashi: Déjala ir, tenemos la ventaja y ya perdiste casi todos tus poderes

- Razer: En algo tienes razón, mis poderes están debilitados, pero aún puedo recuperarlos ¡De esta forma! (Uso una de sus manos para herir gravemente a Sakura)

- Naruto: ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No!

- Razer: Al fin sus poderes son míos

- Naruto: Eres un bastardo (Estaba furioso y estaba a punto de convertirse en el Kyuubi)

- Hinata: Naruto, cálmate por favor, yo sé que podemos salvar a Sakura, ya que ella sigue viva

- Naruto: ¿Qué dices? ¿Es cierto eso?

- Hinata: Sí, lo es no me preguntes como lo sé, pero sé que sigue viva

- Razer: ¡No importa lo que digan los liquidare a todos! (Había aparecido detrás de Naruto y Hinata para atacarlos)

- Naruto: No te dejare hacerlo (Le bloqueo el ataque a Razer)

- Razer: ¡No puede ser, este tipo no pede detenerme a no ser…!

- Naruto: Muérete de una vez, maldito (Uso su RASEN SHURIKEN contra el)

- Razer: Así que es eso, al fin entiendo todo

- Naruto: ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Razer: Ya entiendo como puedes enfrentarme con tanto poder, y no caer nunca, eso es porque tú eres el tercer tesoro

- Naruto: ¿Qué? (Estaba extrañado, él era el último tesoro)

- Razer: Y ahora que te tengo (lo dejo inconsciente, no necesito a nadie más SUMMON PORTAL: TEMPUS SPACIUS (Un gran portal se abrió comenzando a absorber todo alrededor)

- Hinata: ¡Naruto!

- Kakashi: ¡Todos deténganlo!

- Razer: DARK NOVA (Un anillo de energía oscura lanzo a todos lejos)

- Hinata: ¡Nooooo! ¡El portal se esta cerrando!

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¡rápido! ¡Corran antes de que se cierre!

Los tres guardianes corrieron hacia el portal, con las energías que le quedaban, al llegar vieron una gran luz blanca que los cegó y después de eso no había nada…

El siguiente capitulo será el final de este fanfic


	31. Capitulo 31: Batalla en Finisterrae

CAPITULO 31: Batalla en Finisterrae

Los guardianes van tras Razer, para terminar esta batalla y rescatar a Naruto

Después de cruzar el portal, los guardianes habían llegado a un lugar que estaba completamente vacio, y sin embargo era muy familiar

- Hinata: ¿Dónde estamos?

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Este lugar me parece…no es donde vimos a la guardiana por primera vez (se fijo en Hinata que llevaba la armadura del amuleto puesto) Oye Hinata, en que momento activaste el amuleto.

- Hinata: Eso mismo debería preguntarte, también lo tienes activado

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Peor si yo no lo activé, entonces que será lo que pasa aquí, tú que opinas Kain

- Kainthebeast: Sobre las armaduras no sé que habrá pasado, pero quizás lo que si sé es que este lugar se parece, pero no es el lugar donde vimos a la guardiana

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Pero que dices, como no puede ser ese lugar, es todo igual a lo que hemos visto

- Kainthebeast: Hinata, recuerdas lo que dijo la guardiana cuando la vimos aquella vez

- Hinata: (Recordando se dio cuenta) Hai, "Para llegar al lugar universal. Debes tener los tres tesoros unidos"

- Kainthebeast: Exacto, y sabemos que Razer tiene el primer y parte del segundo tesoro, el tercero aún no lo puede obtener, ya que necesita el poder completo del segundo tesoro. En otras palabras, Razer vendrá hacia acá porque tengo el resto del segundo tesoro, por lo tanto Naruto tendrá que estar cerca de aquí.

- Hinata: Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

- Kainthebeast: Tengo una idea, aunque puede ser arriesgada

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¿Cuál sería ese plan?

- Kainthebeast: Fabiola, tú y yo nos encargaremos de distraer a Razer. Hinata te dejaré lo más importante que es rescatar a tu amado (Hinata se sonrojó al oír eso), y no te avergüences eso es lo que es ¿no? Si logramos rescatar a Naruto, obtendremos la ventaja

- Hinata: Entendido, el destino de todos depende de esto

- Razer: ¡En realidad creen que pueden vencerme! (Razer apareció frente a ellos desde arriba) ¡Son unos crédulos!

- Kainthebeast: Razer, sabía que vendrías por nosotros, pero no te dejaremos obtener ese poder

- Razer: ¡Estoy a un paso de convertirme en un ser supremo, y nadie me detendrá, y para eso necesito recuperar lo que me pertenece!

- Kainthebeast: ¡Ven por el, si te atreves!

- Razer: Con gusto, DARK STORM (Una ráfaga de viento negro apareció de sus manos dañando a Kain y a Fabiola)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Hinata, tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer, se que puedes hacerlo ¡Kain ahora!

- Kainthebeast: Sí, ANGELICAL ARMOR NO JUTSU

- Fabiola B. de Oz: SUITON: REQUIEM OF GREAT TSUNAMI: Tonada Inicial (La gran ola se formó y fue directo hacia Razer)

- Kainthebeast: FUUTON: WOLVES MISSILES NO FUUJIN NO JUTSU (Los lobos de viento se unieron a la ola, formando un poderoso ataque)

- Razer: (Sonriendo) ¡DISTORTION! (Al decir eso, el lugar comenzó a moverse de forma errática de tal forma que hizo que el ataque se desvaneciera en su totalidad)

- Kainthebeast: ¡Imposible! ¿Qué fue eso?

- Razer: Te sorprende, esta es una de las tantas técnicas que puedes lograr con los tesoros y en este lugar FINISTERRAE

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¿FINISTERRAE? ¿Quieres decir el fin de la tierra?

- Kainthebeast: Entonces, esto es el límite de la tierra y el lugar universal

- Razer: Así es, y gracias a los tesoros puedo usar parte de sus poderes a mi favor al igual que esto (desapareció y al instante apareció golpeando a Kain por la espalda)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¡Kain!... (No alcanzó a defenderse, Razer atacó rápidamente golpeándola en la nuca)

- Razer: Ahora a eliminar esa chica que se escapó

- Kainthebeast: ¡No te dejaremos!

- Razer: Y que crees que podrás hacer…

- Kainthebeast: Esto (Libero sus reservas de energía, además de los poderes del segundo tesoro que le dio su hermana)

- Razer: Liberas todo ese poder, eso me hace las cosas mas fáciles

- Fabiola B. de Oz: No te permitiremos lograr tus objetivos

- Kainthebeast: Listo Fabiola

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Hasta el final…

Fabiola y Kain se lanzaron al ataque contra Razer, haciendo un último esfuerzo para detenerlo. Mientras tanto, Hinata buscaba a Naruto con su Byakugan

- Hinata: ¿Dónde estará? ¿Dónde? (Hinata estaba preocupada y comenzaba a perder las esperanzas hasta que al fin encontró a Naruto, cuando lo vio se asustó bastante. Estaba pálido como si estuviera muriendo lentamente) ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun, despierta por favor! Debo hacer algo, pero que debo hacer, ¡Guardiana, ayúdame por favor!

Al decir esas palabras, una luz dorada comenzó a brillar alrededor de donde estaba, e inmediatamente una figura comenzó a aparecer una figura femenina, era una mujer hermosa

- Guardiana: He venido a tu llamado, joven Hinata

- Hinata: ¿Tú eres la guardiana?

- Guardiana: Así es, al fin nos conocemos cara a cara, pero dejemos las presentaciones para después ahora hay que salvar a Naruto

- Hinata: ¿Se podrá salvar?

- Guardiana: Cualquier persona se puede salvar, solo debe tener la voluntad de querer seguir viviendo, pero en este caso necesitaras ayudarle

- Hinata: Haré lo que sea

- Guardiana: Entonces, para sanarlo tendrás que usar tus ojos y darle un golpe en lo que ustedes llaman "red de chakra", eso hará que se recupere y se despierte. Sin embargo, como lo veo, sólo tendrás una oportunidad, ya que si fallas él morirá.

- Hinata: (Con una mirada seria) Hai, no fallaré (levantó su mano derecha apuntando al punto principal de la red de chakra)

El golpe que dio Hinata fue con mucha fuerza sobre Naruto, pasaron unos segundos pensó que había fallado, pero en esos momentos el color y el chakra de Naruto se estaban recuperando lentamente.

- Hinata: Funcionó… ¡Funcionó! (estaba llorando de felicidad, había salvado a su amado de la muerte)

- Guardiana: Bien hecho, Hinata. Cuando Naruto despierte debes llevarlo ante Razer, sólo él y tú pueden derrotarlo

- Hinata: Pero como…

- Guardiana: Te diré como… (Le susurró algo al oído), cuando llegue el momento parte de mi poder se activará en ti y en Naruto… (Luego de decir eso desapareció)

Mientras Hinata miraba donde estaba la guardiana, Naruto se había despertado, se había levantado lentamente y se fijo en Hinata que estaba ahí

- Naruto: ¿Hinata? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

- Hinata: (Miró a Naruto y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas) ¡Que bueno que estés bien! Estaba tan preocupada

- Naruto: Pero de que hablas, lo último que recuerdo fue que estábamos en el castillo peleando contra Razer y… (Recordó que lo golpearon)

- Hinata: …Él te raptó para quitarte el tercer tesoro

- Naruto: ¿Y donde esta él?

- Hinata: Esta cerca de aquí, pero tenemos que apurarnos Kain y Fabiola están resistiendo lo más posible y no se cuanto tiempo aguantaran

- Naruto: ¡Entonces, hay que ayudarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

- Hinata: Hai, pero antes toma esto (le pasó su amuleto), la guardiana dijo que lo necesitaras

- Naruto: Gracias, pero esto…no podré hacerlo solo ¡Vamos!

- Hinata: Hai

Naruto y Hinata iban lo más rápido posible hacia el campo de batalla, mientras que Fabiola y Kain casi sin fuerzas resistían la batalla contra Razer.

- Fabiola B. de Oz: THUNDERBOLT NO JUTSU (Fabiola lanzo una flecha de rayo de su arco)

- Kainthebeast: WHIRLWIND NO JUTSU (Había invocado un tornado pequeño)

- Razer: MIRROR REFLEX (Reflejo el ataque de ambos a la vez, dejándolo gravemente heridos)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Ninguno de nuestros ataques funciona, no me queda energía para seguir luchando

- Kainthebeast: Ni siquiera puedo moverme

- Razer: Conozcan su lugar y quédense ahí, ahora Kain tomaré lo que me pertenece (caminó lentamente hacia Kain)

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¡Kain!

- Razer: Ahora el momento que tanto he estado esperando (lo agarró del cráneo) ¡No solo tomare el tesoro, sino también tu vida!

- Naruto: ¡Pues tendrás que esperar un poco más, RASENGAN! (Naruto apareció detrás de Razer atacándolo con su jutsu, haciendo soltar a Kain) ¡Hinata, sánalos mientras combato con él!

- Hinata: Hai (fue a sanar primero a Fabiola)

- Kainthebeast: Veo que lo lograste, bien hecho

- Hinata: No hables, estas gravemente herido y necesitas descansar

- Kainthebeast: Pero Naruto…

- Hinata: Naruto estará bien, ya sabemos como detenerlo, pero necesitaremos que nos pasen sus amuletos, ya que el necesitará eso para detenerlo

- Kainthebeast: Haremos lo que sea necesario

- Hinata: Bien, ya la sane lo suficiente y tomé su amuleto, ahora Kain relájate mientras sano tus heridas, después pásame el amuleto

Naruto y Razer combatían, aunque Razer llevaba clara ventaja gracias a las habilidades obtenidas, Naruto resistía los ataques

- Razer: ¿Qué pasa, rubio? ¿Qué no me ibas a detener? O acaso ya te estas rindiendo

- Naruto: En realidad, ya lo estoy haciendo, ¡Hinata, ahora!

- Hinata: ¡Esta bien! (le lanzo los dos amuletos a Naruto que los tomó rápidamente) Ahora es mi turno (sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como las estrellas y podía verlo todo) Esto es a lo que se refería la guardiana)

- Razer: Y eso que, sanar a tus amigos no ayudará en nada, ya los vencí una vez puedo hacerlo nuevamente

- Kainthebeast: No te fijas bien eso no era el apoyo, esto si (mostrándole los amuletos) TRASPASE SECOND TREASURE OLD MASTER KAINTHEBEAST TO NEO MASTER NARUTO TEMPORUS

Al terminar de decir esa frase el brazo de Kain donde estaba el segundo tesoro brillo y se libero uniéndose a Naruto

- Naruto: Ahora acabemos con esto, Razer ¡Hinata, dame apoyo!

- Razer: Así que traspasaste el tesoro a ti, bueno si te mato lo obtendré todo (desapareció e intento atacar por los lados)

- Hinata: A la derecha

- Naruto: (Levantó el brazo derecho bloqueando el ataque) ¿Qué pasa? Te sientes preocupado o te estas rindiendo

- Razer: Como pudo detener mi poder a no ser que…

- Naruto: Sí Razer, pude activar el tercer tesoro que tengo oculto, así que ahora estamos iguales veamos quien sobrevive ¡Vamos Hinata!

Naruto y Hinata comenzaron el ataque final contra Razer, mientras que Kain y Fabiola solo podían ver de lejos. Naruto y Hinata combatían a la misma velocidad que Razer, apenas se veían sus figuras, era una pelea pareja, pero la ventaja la tenían Naruto y Hinata

- Hinata: Es muy fuerte, Naruto-kun, debemos hacer algo

- Naruto: Ya se que hacer, es hora de usar esto (los amuletos comenzaron a brillar formando una luz dorada)

- Razer: ¿Qué es ese resplandor? Debo detenerlo, siento una energía poderosa en él (se lanzó contra Naruto y atacó con todos sus poderes para avanzar)

- Hinata: No te dejaré pasar SHUGOHAKKE ROKUJIUU YONSHUO (Empezó a hacer su movimiento de palmas, aunque Razer trató de evitarlas todas, algunos de los golpes dieron efecto)

- Razer: Bastarda, me las vas a pagar (Este con parte de su cuerpo paralizado, la golpeó y había creado una bola de fuego que iba a lanzarle, pero…) ¿Qué esta sucediendo? (Empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor dentro de su cuerpo)

- Naruto: Eso que sientes, es el poder de los tesoros, que al ver como tratabas de usarlo para tu beneficio empezaron a herirte poco a poco tu alma, ahora llego el punto que ya no soporto tu maldad y simplemente te esta matando, en otras palabras estas agonizando

- Razer: ¡Eso nunca! ¡Soy el conquistador y soy inmortal! (Pero al verse, vio que su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando) ¡Aaaaaaaahhh!

- Naruto: Lo lamento Razer, poder de los amuletos denme la fuerza para poder liberar los tesoros del mal (formo un RASENGAN pero de color dorado que se fusiono con su puño) MAX RASENKEN (el golpe dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Razer y al instante empezó a salir las energías de los tesoros capturados) Ya no puedes hacer nada más, tu cuerpo y alma se han desintegrado por completo

EL grito de Razer fue tan fuerte, que pareció escucharse por todo el mundo. Sin embargo, todo había terminado, la batalla había sido ganada. Naruto y Hinata caían cansados por la batalla y todo lo que habían pasado, pero de repente una luz dorada comenzó a aparecer, la guardiana apareció ante ellos.

- Guardiana: Lo hicieron muy bien

- Hinata: Gracias, pero no lo habríamos logrado sin sus consejos

- Guardiana: Creo que es tiempo de explicarles porque los elegí y porque los hice pasar por esta prueba

- Naruto: ¿Prueba? ¿Quiere decir que todo fue una prueba?

- Guardiana: Sí y no, sí fue una prueba, pero el peligro fue verdadero. Los elegí a ustedes cuatro porque tienen un corazón puro. Sobre porque los hice pasar por esto, fue porque las batallas que tuvieron no serán nada comparados con lo que se avecina en años venideros, y no solo sus mundos sino todo el universo estarán en peligro

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Y cuando llegue esa guerra ¿Qué pasara?

-Guardiana: Habrá un gran cambio en todo el mundo, es por eso que les pido que se preparen para ese día. Ahora es tiempo de que cada uno vuelva a su mundo.

- Hinata: Tenemos que volver, pero ¿Qué pasará con los demás?

- Guardiana: Todos los que lucharon en esta guerra, sobrevivientes o no, volverán a sus mundos y no recordarán nada

- Kainthebeast: Eso quiere decir que los que hayan muerto revivirán, pero no recordarán esto…Entonces, eso quiere decir…

- Guardiana: Lo lamento Kain, tu hermana no volverá, ya que ella es parte de ti ahora

- Kainthebeast: (Decepcionado y lamentándose que no volvería a verla) ¿Puedo pedirle algo más?

- Guardiana: ¿Qué cosa?

- Kainthebeast: Sobre mis amigos que murieron durante esta guerra, quiero pedirles que les borre todos mis recuerdos y que se olviden de mí

- Fabiola B. de Oz: ¡Pero Kain!

- Kainthebeast: Es lo mejor Fabiola, solo me recordaran nuestros camaradas y tu

- Guardiana: Muy bien, es hora de que vuelvan (abrió un portal) Kain y Fabiola, al entrar al portal volverán a su mundo, y pensarán que esto fue solamente un sueño quedará como un recuerdo en su subconsciente

- Fabiola B. de Oz: Hinata, Naruto. Fue un gusto conocerlos ¡Cuídense! (Cruzó el portal)

- Kainthebeast: Lo mismo digo, ojala que nos veamos pronto (al cruzar el portal este se cerró)

- Guardiana: Ahora quedan ustedes dos, les diré una última cosa antes de que se vayan

- Naruto: ¿Qué cosa?

- Guardiana: Antes de que llegue el día de la guerra, ustedes se verán envueltos en otra guerra, en una tierra lejana donde serán primordiales en el campo de batalla, especialmente tu Hinata

- Hinata: ¿Yo?

- Guardiana: Cuando llegué ese día nos volveremos a ver (abrió el portal hacia Konoha) Muy bien es hora de que también regresen

- Hinata: Hai (cruzando el portal)

- Naruto: Guardiana, también quiero pedirle algo

- Guardiana: ¿Qué cosa?

- Naruto: Uno es que si puede eliminar los recuerdos de los males que hizo Sasuke a Konoha y al mundo, la otra es que no elimine los recuerdos que tuve con Hinata en este tiempo

- Guardiana: Sobre Sasuke, puedo hacerlo. Sobre Hinata, olvidarás lo que le dijiste durante estos días, pero tu verdadero amor hacia ella no se perderá, aunque pase el tiempo, el amor siempre quedará

- Naruto: Esta bien, entonces me iré con eso en mente (cruzó el portal y este se cerró)

EPILOGO

Cada uno que lucho volvió a su respectivo mundo, sin saber de lo ocurrido y sin saber lo que va a pasar, cada uno se entrenará para hacerse más fuerte, cuando llegue el día definitivo

El fanfic termina aquí

Agradezco a Masashi Kishimoto, por haber creado este manga tan bueno que es Naruto

A Fabiola B. de Oz que me apoyo hasta el final en este fanfic

Y a todos los que hayan leído este fanfic

Naruto y sus personajes son derechos de Masashi Kishimoto no míos


End file.
